Harry Newgate: Chroniques de l'Oiseau Tonnerre
by Olympe2
Summary: Et si les Dursley avaient catégoriquement refusé de s'occuper d'Harry? Si Dumbledore avait été obligé de l'envoyer dans un autre monde pour le protéger des mangemorts et des politiciens sans scrupules? Un monde remplit de pirates et traversé par la Route de tous les périls, où après un incident Harry serait recueillit sur le Moby Dick. Beaucoup de choses en seraient différentes...
1. Prologue

**Titre :** Harry Newgate : Chronicles de l'Oiseau Tonnerre

**Auteur :** Olympe2

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages à part quelques un secondaires ne m'appartiennent pas à moi mais à J.K Rowling et Eiichiro Oda, je suis seulement à l'origine du scénario.

**Genre :** Aventure/famille/amour (plus tard pour le troisième).

**Classement :** M

**Couples :** à découvrir mais la plupart seront yaoi je vous avertit

**Avertissement :** Cette histoire est un crossover mêlant les mondes de One Piece et d'Harry Potter, des explications seront fournies au cours de l'histoire mais c'est quand même mieux si vous connaissez les deux avant.

Prologue

Dumbledore soupira, et reposa sur son bureau la lettre extrêmement virulente qu'il venait de lire pour regarder tristement le couffin où dormait un bébé d'à peine un an en face de lui. Ce qu'il craignait le plus était arrivé, les Potter étaient morts et Pétunia Dursley refusait en bloc de s'occuper de l'enfant de sa sœur, lui disant de se débrouiller lui-même et l'élever parmi les monstres comme lui. Comment avait-elle put développer une telle haine envers Lili il l'ignorait, mais à cause de cela le petit Harry se retrouvait réellement sans famille. Surtout avec son parrain que le ministère venait de faire enfermer.

Le sorcier se leva, et commença à faire les cent pas sous le regard inquiet de son phénix.

Comment faire pour qu'Harry grandisse en sécurité à présent ?

Comment faire pour le préserver des manigances des sang-purs cherchant déjà acquérir sa garde et du ministre qui voulait déjà avoir son mot à dire sur l'éducation du petit Survivant?

Comment l'éloigner temporairement du monde magique qui allait l'élever en héros et l'aduler pour une chose qu'il ne se souviendrait même pas d'avoir commis ?

Il ne pouvait pas le confier à un orphelinat moldu et risquer que la même chose qu'avec Tom se produise, mais comment faire pour qu'il n'apprenne pas la vérité trop tôt et que la célébrité ne lui monte pas à la tête ?

Le voyant presque s'arracher les cheveux de frustration et d'inquiétude, Fumsec poussa un doux trémolo apaisant. Albus se calma et lui fit un petit sourire reconnaissant, avant que la solution ne lui saute aux yeux.

Mais oui c'était ça !

Rapidement il se rassit à son bureau et sortit un parchemin et une plume neuve des tiroirs. Puis une fois devant la page vierge il prit le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'il allait écrire. Après tout le sort du petit Harry dépendrait entièrement de celui qui lirait cette lettre.

* * *

Voili, voilà, comme je l'avais dis j'entame une nouvelle fiction en attendant d'avoir réecrit les autres. J'espère que ce début vous mettra en appétit.


	2. Chapitre 1

Chapitre 1 : L'oiseau et l'enfant dans la tempête

Les pirates courraient sur le pont du Moby Dick, ignorant la pluie glacée et dure qui leur tombait dessus. Ils criaient des ordres, ramenaient les voiles et saisissaient des cordes pour attacher tout ce qui risquait de passer par-dessus bord, n'oubliant pas de s'attacher eux-mêmes pour ne pas finir à l'eau. La tempête s'était révélée aussi soudaine que brutale, et nécessitait toutes les compétences de chacun pour éviter qu'elle les emporte malgré la taille du navire. À la barre Barbe Blanche tenait fermement le gouvernail tandis que son second Marco usait de ses talents de navigateur pour trouver les courants les moins violents et tâcher de les sortir au plus vite de cet enfer. Ils luttaient déjà depuis deux heures contre les éléments déchaînés, et tous ceux qui n'étaient pas nécessaires sur le pont avaient reçu l'ordre de rentrer à l'intérieur pour se mettre à l'abri. Régulièrement des éclairs déchiraient le ciel remplit de nuages noirs, et le tonnerre assourdissant leur parvenait quelques secondes après.

Marco ressentit soudain une sensation étrange dans la poitrine qui l'incita à se tourner vers le Sud. Et ce fut l'un de ces flashes de lumière qui permit au jeune homme blond de distinguer une petite forme dans le ciel malgré le déluge qui entravait sa vision. Employant la vue plus aiguisée de son zoan il se concentra afin de distinguer ce que c'était, avant d'ouvrir de grands yeux.

-Qu'est-ce-que… ?

-Qui y-a-t-il fils ? lui demanda son capitaine en voyant son trouble.

Marco hésita, regarda une nouvelle fois cette partie du ciel en se demandant ce qu'il devait faire, puis se demanda s'il n'avait pas rêvé. Mais quand un autre éclair lui révéla la même chose il sut que ce n'était pas le cas. Alors contrairement à son habitude il décida de se fier à son instinct et pas sa tête, car il savait que des fois c'était ce qu'il fallait faire pour prendre la meilleure décision.

-Il y a… Il va falloir que j'aille vérifier quelque chose en me transformant Oyaji.

Barbe Blanche fronça les sourcils, et Thatch lui s'exclama :

-T'es dingue ?! Tu pourras jamais voler avec cette pluie et les vents vont te propulser dans l'eau !

-Il faut que j'y aille, insista le second en ne quittant pas son père adoptif des yeux et ressentant désormais un sentiment d'urgence. Et on ne peut pas amener le bateau là-bas, ce serait trop risqué.

Son capitaine le fixa pendant quelques secondes qui lui parurent interminables, puis déclara :

-Très bien mais si tu rencontres la moindre difficulté tu reviens immédiatement.

-Oyaji ! protesta Thatch.

Le navigateur ne perdit pas un instant et couru vers le bastingage avant d'y prendre appui et de sauter en se transformant, provoquant des cris parmi ses frères.

-Marco qu'est-ce-que tu fous ?!

-Marco!

Ses bras, ses jambes et tout son corps se couvrirent de flammes, et avant même d'être exposé à la gravité il était devenu un grand et magnifique oiseau bleu et or qui s'éleva dans les airs d'un battement d'ailes puissant. Et suivant toujours son instinct il se dirigea vers ce qu'il avait vu en poussant un cri. Un cri qu'à sa grande satisfaction et à la stupéfaction la plus totale de son équipage on lui renvoya. Il était similaire mais pourtant d'un timbre clairement différent du sien.

Luttant contre la nature qui affaiblissait ses flammes et l'obligeait à utiliser chaque parcelle de ses muscles et son ingéniosité il suivit la direction qui lui était indiqué et mit moins de temps qu'il ne l'avait craint pour rejoindre celui qui avait appelé sa partie phénix à l'aide. Un autre phénix. Il n'aurait jamais cru ça possible mais qu'importe, le plus important était d'agir vite car celui-ci était en difficulté, et risquait à tout moment de tomber à pic. Poussant un autre cri moins puissant il le rejoignit enfin et vit ce qui portait préjudice à l'autre membre de son espèce. Un panier tenu fermement entre ses serres et qu'il n'avait aucune intention de lâcher malgré la pluie qui le ralentissait, l'alourdissait et diminuait ses pouvoirs d'oiseau de feu. Et il ne fallut qu'une seconde à Marco pour comprendre ce qui rendait ce fardeau si précieux et inabandonnable.

Il voulut aussitôt l'aider mais l'autre oiseau refusa. Il avait une mission. Il ne pouvait s'en décharger même si c'était difficile. Alors le pirate ne perdit à pas temps à argumenter et s'efforça de l'aider de son mieux pour qu'ils aillent vers le navire. Cela fut plus long et difficile. Le phénix rouge était plus petit que lui et luttait plus difficilement contre les vents violents. Mais il était armé d'une volonté de fer que les deux natures de Marco soutenaient totalement. Une volonté inébranlable pour protéger la vie.

Enfin ils parvinrent au-dessus du Moby Dick, juste au moment où le second phénix arrivait au bout de ses forces. Sans se soucier de la chute le navigateur se retransforma en homme et atterrit sur le pont en les tenant fermement contre lui lui et son fardeau. Il se réceptionna souplement et si tous étaient déjà estomaqués par la vue d'un autre phénix, ils le furent encore plus en voyant et entendant ce qu'il y avait dans le panier. Des pleurs bruyants s'élevèrent et une minuscule main blanche en sortit, attirants l'attention de tous.

-Par Davy Jones c'est un bébé ?!

-Il faut l'amener à Élisabeth, déclara Marco reprenant son souffle tandis que le phénix rouge s'était écroulé d'épuisement à côté de lui.

-Vas-y, ordonna Barbe Blanche sans perdre de temps à lui demander des explications. Ce mioche a dû attraper la mort sous un orage pareil.

Son second hocha la tête et se redressa en saisissant l'oiseau au passage, il courut au pont inférieur et appela la femme qui était leur médecin. Ce fut autant son cri que ceux de l'enfant qui attirèrent la brune.

-Mais qu'est-ce-que… ?

-Pas le temps yoi! Coupa-t-il en lui mettant le panier dans les bras. Je sais pas combien de temps il est resté dehors sous une telle pluie.

Elle réagit aussitôt, et se précipita vers l'infirmerie. Il la suivit et installa le phénix rouge dans un coin sec de la pièce en disant:

-Occupe-toi d'eux le temps qu'on sorte de la tempête, je dois retourner aider les autres.

Et il ressortit aussi vite qu'il était venu.

Ils luttèrent encore une demi-heure épuisante contre la mer indomptable du Nouveau Monde. Puis comme par miracle le vent se calma et la pluie ne devint plus qu'une bruine fine, et après encore quelques minutes ils virent un rayon de soleil percer les nuages. Une fois certains d'être hors de danger tous poussèrent un soupir de soulagement.

-Par Davy Jones, ça faisait longtemps qu'on en avait pas affronté une tempête comme ça, dit Thatch en repoussa ses cheveux roux trempés de devant son visage.

-Je te le fais pas dire, répondit joyeusement Vista.

-Vérifiez que tout le monde est là et s'il y a des blessés, ordonna Barbe Blanche. Ensuite Marco je pense que tu nous dois quelques explications.

-Je n'en ai pas vraiment moi-même yoi. J'ai juste entendu l'appel de cet autre phénix et j'ai eu le sentiment que je devais y aller. Avant ça je n'avais aucune idée qu'il en existait d'autres que moi, et je sais juste qu'on lui a confié le bébé. On a pas franchement eut le temps de discuter il était épuisé.

-Très bien nous irons donc voir ce mioche et tu essayera d'en apprendre plus quand l'oiseau sera reposé.

-Bien Oyaji.

-J'ai cru que tu avais perdu la tête quand tu as sauté par-dessus bord, déclara Joz. C'était dangereux.

-Je sais yoi. Mais j'ai suivis ce que me disaient mes tripes.

-Et tu as bien fais, affirma leur père. Qui qu'il soit cela sûrement permit à ce marmot de ne pas finir noyé.

**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

Un peu plus tard ils étaient dans l'infirmerie où le bébé comme le phénix rouge dormaient profondément.

-Il a de la fièvre, murmura Élisabeth inquiète qui l'avait également débarrassé de ses vêtements trempés, enroulé dans une couverture sèche et le tenant désormais dans ses bras à défaut de lit adapté. Je lui ai donné de quoi la faire baisser mais ça va prendre du temps, sinon il semble aller bien mis à part une petite plaie qu'il a au front et qui commence juste à cicatriser.

-Y avait-il quelque chose avec lui pouvant expliquer ce qu'il faisait là avec ce phénix ? demanda Barbe Blanche.

-J'ai trouvé cette lettre, répondit-elle en leur désignant une enveloppe sur une table. Mais il est presque impossible de la lire à cause de la pluie.

En effet ils ne purent rien en tirer à part le nom de l'enfant écrit sur la deuxième ligne et le mot orphelin un peu plus loin. L'enveloppe n'avait ni nom, ni adresse.

-Il s'appelle Harry c'est déjà ça, dit songeusement Thatch. Mais comment savoir ce qu'il faisait là avec cet oiseau ?

-Je pense qu'on l'a confié à sa garde le temps de l'emmener à quelqu'un ou à un endroit yoi. Il a refusé de me le confier même si ça devenait difficile pour lui de le porter, il disait que c'était sa mission.

-Tu en parles comme si il était intelligent.

-Il l'est bien plus que tous les oiseaux que tu as pu rencontrer jusque-là sois en certain. C'est un oiseau mythique qui a donné son nom à mon fruit du démon après tout.

-Ce qui rend cet enfant qu'on lui a confié encore plus mystérieux, dit Frey. Quels hommes peuvent bien être en contact avec des phénix au point de leur donner des missions et des responsabilités aussi grandes ?

Aucun d'entre eux n'en avait la moindre idée. Pensifs, ils observèrent tous le bambin en silence. Il respirait difficilement et avait les joues rougies par la fièvre, ce qui était loin de les réjouir. Tous avaient un grand respect de la vie des enfants innocents, c'était une évidence dans un équipage où ils se considéraient comme une famille. Ils n'étaient déjà pas du genre à s'en prendre aux civils mais aux gamins encore moins. Même, ça leur était souvent logique d'en aider un s'il en avait besoin, alors aucun n'avait émis d'objection en voyant Marco ramener ce bébé perdu et le capitaine ordonner qu'il soit mis à l'abri.

Il fallut plusieurs heures pour que le phénix rouge se réveille, mais il avait récupéré et pu donc répondre aux questions que lui posait Marco. Il s'appelait Fumsec, et il lui apprit que le bébé qui s'était révélé être un petit garçon venait de perdre ses parents et était en danger là où il vivait. Le maître du phénix rouge l'avait donc chargé de l'emmener et le confier à des personnes qu'il jugerait bonnes et qui accepteraient de s'occuper de lui. Apparemment la lettre avait contenu de plus amples explications mais il ignorait son contenu. Et quand le blond posa d'autres questions il refusa d'y apporter des réponses, affirmant qu'il n'en avait pas le droit. L'homme insista bien mais se heurta à un mur.

-Que faisons-nous yoi ? demanda-t-il à son capitaine après lui avoir tout raconté.

Celui-ci ne répondit pas tout de suite, regardant le poupon qu'Élisabeth gardait toujours près d'elle. Sa fièvre était tombée et il dormait maintenant paisiblement. La femme semblait très à l'aise avec lui dans les bras mais ce n'était pas une surprise pour les quelques-uns qui savaient qu'elle avait perdu un bébé lors d'une fausse couche peu de temps avant de s'engager à leur bord.

-Comment ça ? dit Joz. Il n'y a rien de spécial à faire, il faut juste que nous redonnions ce marmot au phénix quand il partira.

-Ce n'est pas raisonnable, contredit Frey. Un enfant de cet âge a besoin qu'on s'occupe de lui ou il va finir par mourir de faim et de déshydratation. Nous sommes loin de toute terre et de toute façon toutes les îles que le phénix pourrait atteindre sont bien trop dangereuses pour que le petit y survive.

Rapidement chacun donna son avis sans s'apercevoir que le bébé s'était réveillé et les regardait. Seuls Barbe Blanche et la brune l'avaient vu et l'Empereur regardait désormais l'enfant dans les yeux. Celui n'eut aucun signe de frayeur et l'observa également de son regard vert émeraude étonnamment sérieux. Il finit par avoir un sourire et tendre sa petite main vers lui.

Après un instant de surprise, le pirate se pencha à sa hauteur, attirant l'attention de ses fils. Ceux-ci virent le bébé toucher doucement et avec curiosité la moustache si célèbre, avant de sourire plus largement et de babiller des syllabes sans queue ni tête. Avec un sourire Barbe Blanche se redressa et posa un doigt sur le petit ventre pour le chatouiller. Le bambin éclata de rire et se mit à se tortiller en tous sens, faisant sourire également les autres pirates.

-Tu saurais t'occuper de lui ma fille ? demanda finalement Newgate à la femme brune.

Élisabeth écarquilla les yeux, n'osant croire à ce que sa question sous-entendait, et hocha la tête.

-Dans ce cas je pense qu'il me reste bien assez de place sur ce bateau pour accueillir un nouveau fils. Qu'en penses-tu Marco ?

-Ce serait un plaisir d'avoir un nouveau petit frère yoi, répondit son second avec un sourire un peu flegmatique mais sincère.

-Pour moi aussi, déclara Thatch plus démonstratif. Imaginez toutes les façons dont je pourrai l'embêter !

-Si c'est ce que veut Oyaji, fit Joz.

Frey et Vista se contentèrent de sourire, signifiant ainsi qu'ils étaient également d'accord. Harry lui avait regardé tout ça sans comprendre mais très calmement comme s'il sentait que c'était un moment important.

-Alors bienvenue dans la famille gamin, fit l'empereur tandis qu'un large sourire apparaissait sous sa moustache blanche.

* * *

Et voilà le premier chapitre, vite ajouté car je trouvais que vous laisser seulement avec le prologue ne donnait pas un bon avant goût de l'histoire. J'espère que ça vous plaira ^_^.


	3. Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2 : Une enfance parmi les pirates

Dès que Marco parla de leur décision d'accueillir le bébé à Fumsec celui-ci émit quelques notes joyeuses et se propulsa à la hauteur du bambin d'un battement d'ailes. Il lui donna un petit coup de bec affectueux sur la joue, et avant que quiconque ait pu réagir s'éloigna d'Harry qui riait pour disparaître dans une gerbe de flammes brutale.

De longues années s'écouleraient avant que les pirates ne le revoient et n'obtiennent des explications.

_Même bateau cinq ans plus tard…_

-HARRY !

Riant, un petit garçon surgit en courant sur le pont et alla se réfugier derrière la jambe de Barbe Blanche qui le masqua entièrement.

-Qu'est-ce-que tu as encore fait Fils ? S'amusa l'Empereur tandis qu'à côté de lui son second esquissait également un sourire.

-J'ai assortit ses vêtements et ses cheveux, répondit l'enfant brun en pouffant.

En effet quelques secondes plus tard ce fut un Thatch habillé d'une tenue orange qui émergea du pont inférieur. Des rires se firent entendre car avec ses cheveux roux cela donnait un ensemble franchement flashy et pas du tout esthétique.

-Très joli, ricana Frey.

-Rends-moi mes habits normaux tout de suite ! Exigea le cuisinier en se dirigeant sans problème vers la cachette d'Harry.

-Pas question ! Rit le môme en lui tirant la langue et déguerpissant quand l'homme essaya de l'attraper.

Il couru jusqu'aux cordes accrochées au mât principal et y grimpa avec une agilité que beaucoup de marins lui auraient enviée.

-Sale gosse, grommela Thatch sans pour autant le poursuivre.

-Moi je trouve que ça te va bien, déclara Vista pince-sans-rire.

Le roux eut un juron qui fit de nouveau rire ses camarades, avant de s'exclamer après l'enfant qui le narguait depuis la vigie :

-Si tu ne rends pas à mes vêtements leur couleur normale, pas de tarte pour toi ce soir !

-Quoi ? Non !

-Alors tu sais ce que tu as à faire, déclara le Commandant de la Quatrième Flotte en croisant les bras.

-Pff, t'es pas drôle, marmonna Harry avec une moue boudeuse.

Il saisit une corde et se laissa glisser pour redescendre, le médaillon avec l'emblème des Shirohige* brillant autour de son cou sous les rayons du soleil. Puis il s'avança jusqu'à son frère qui l'attendait de pied ferme pour agiter les doigts une fois devant lui. La tenue du cuisinier redevint d'un blanc éclatant tandis que le foulard à son cou se teintait de jaune. Ça faisait longtemps qu'ils avaient réalisé qu'il avait des sortes de pouvoirs et il s'en servait régulièrement pour faire des blagues.

-Voilà, je pourrai avoir mon dessert ?

-Mouais, si tu ne recommence pas.

Le petit garçon lui fit son sourire le plus angélique et le cuisinier finit par céder et lui ébouriffer les cheveux.

-Sale gosse, répéta-t-il de manière affectueuse.

-Hé arrête ! S'exclama Harry qui détestait qu'on touche à la masse d'épis qui lui servait de coiffure.

-J'arrête si je veux, ricana l'autre en continuant de plus belle.

-Oyaji*, Thatch m'embête !

-Hé Rapporteur ! S'indigna le concerné comme s'il avait le même âge.

-Guahahahahah ! Il ne fallait pas chercher ton frère ou ne pas te faire prendre mon fils !

Les deux gamins (grand ou petit) se tirèrent la langue, puis le plus jeune eut un sourire rusé qu'il avait prit de Frey.

-Au fait Thatch, t'es sûr que tu peux perdre autant de temps avec moi ? T'avais quelque chose sur le feu non ?

L'homme pâlit et se précipita vers le pont inférieur et la cuisine.

-Mon rôti !

**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

Ce fut le bruit de la porte qui réveilla Marco. Devinant sans peine de qui il s'agissait, il demanda quand même :

-Harry yoi ?

Les pas légers du petit garçon lui confirmèrent que c'était bien lui, et il laissa celui-ci venir se blottir contre lui dans le lit.

-Tu as encore fais un cauchemar ? Dit l'adulte en transformant un de ses bras en ailes pour l'en recouvrir.

L'enfant hocha la tête.

-Y avait encore la lumière verte. Et les yeux rouges, rouges comme du sang.

Le Phénix le serra un peu plus contre lui pour le rassurer. Depuis le temps que ce mauvais rêve revenait il commençait à se dire que ça n'en était peut-être pas seulement un.

-Ce n'était qu'un rêve yoi, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter.

-Je peux rester dormir avec toi ? Demanda quand même d'une petite voix l'enfant qui restait apeuré.

-Bien sûr yoi.

Et il ramena le drap sur eux pour terminer la nuit avec son petit frère.

**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

Élisabeth poussa une exclamation en voyant Joz arriver avec un Harry couvert de bleus et aux habits déchirés.

-Par Davy Jones qu'est-ce-qui t'es arrivé ?!

-Il s'est battu avec des enfants du Grove 12, répondit le commandant tandis que le garçon brun gardait un air renfrogné et ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon.

-Battu? S'étonna la brune en regardant celui qui était comme son fils.

Celui-ci ne dit rien. Ça ne lui ressemblait pourtant pas de s'énerver au point d'en venir aux poings, Marco et Frey avaient suffisamment d'influence sur lui pour qu'il sache réfléchir avant d'agir même à son âge.

Décidant de le laisser parler à son rythme, elle le fit s'asseoir sur une table d'occultation et remercia Joz de le lui avoir amené. Sinon vu l'expression butée qu'avait l'enfant il ne serrait sûrement pas venu la voir de lui-même. Malgré le fait qu'il y ait désormais d'autres médecins qu'elle à bord, l'infirmerie était vide de tout autre personne qu'eux pour l'instant et elle commença à le soigner en silence. Elle avait presque terminé quand Harry desserra enfin les dents.

-Ils disaient des choses méchantes sur nous.

-Vraiment ? Répondit doucement la femme. Quel genre de choses ?

-Que je devais pas faire le fier parce qu'un jour la Marine finirait par vous capturer. Que vous seriez envoyés à Impel Down, qu'Oyaji se ferait exécuter comme Roger et que soit je serai envoyé en prison avec vous, soit je me retrouverai tout seul. Ce n'est pas vrai, je leur ai dis mais ils le répétaient encore et encore. Alors je les ai frappés pour qu'ils arrêtent.

Élisabeth regarda ses petits poings serrer son pantalon et comprit que ce n'était pas tant la colère que la peur de les perdre et se retrouver perdu et seul qui l'avait poussé à agir. Il savait que ses parents étaient morts et n'avait jamais connu d'autre famille que leur équipage après tout. Quand on savait que la Marine se ferait une joie de pouvoir tous leur mettre la main dessus une telle crainte n'était pas étonnante. Elle prit alors ses mains entre les siennes et s'accroupit pour le regarder. Ses beaux yeux verts étaient pleins de larmes mais l'enfant les contenait de toutes ses forces.

-Je veux pas que ça arrive M'man. Je veux pas être séparé de vous et qu'Oyaji meure.

-Harry, tu as vu à quel point Oyaji, le Commandant Marco, et tout les autres sont forts non ?

Il hocha la tête.

-Et tu sais qu'ils tiennent tous très fort à toi ?

-Oui...

-C'est vrai que c'est possible qu'un jour la Marine parvienne à capturer certains d'entre nous. Mais déjà on ne se laissera pas faire, et ensuite nous sommes toujours plus nombreux. Trop pour qu'ils puissent nous avoir tous en même temps. Ne serait-ce que si le Commandant Marco se transforme et s'envole ils ne pourront pas le rattraper, et Oyaji a un fruit du démon extrêmement puissant. Alors si un l'un de nos frères se fait capturer, les autres le délivreront. La famille que forment les pirates de Barbe Blanche est trop grande pour que tu puisses te retrouver seul.

-Tu crois ?

-J'en suis sûre.

-Et Oyaji il mourra pas ?

-Tout le monde meurt un jour mon grand, mais tu peux être sûr qu'en tant qu'Empereur Oyaji se battra jusqu'au bout.

Il y eut de nouveau un silence pendant lequel elle le vit réfléchir à ce qu'elle avait dit. Et quand il releva la tête une flamme nouvelle brillait au fond de ses yeux.

-Alors je deviendrai moi aussi un pirate assez fort pour tous vous défendre et vous sauver si la Marine vous prend.

La brune sourit en sentant un profond sentiment de fierté s'emparer d'elle. Car elle savait que sa détermination était réelle et pas seulement une affabulation d'enfant.

-Si tu le veux je sais que tu pourras le faire.

_2 ans et deux mois plus tard, sept ans après qu'Harry ait été recueillit par les Shirohige..._

Garp se frotta le crâne en regardant le rapport qu'il venait de recevoir, et soupira avant de se lever pour aller faire un tour. Une fois descendu à terre il réfléchit à son problème tout en marchant dans les rues de la ville.

Depuis plusieurs années maintenant on leur signalait la présence d'un enfant parmi les pirates de Barbe Blanche. Un gamin parfaitement intégré à l'équipage dont le nom et la provenance leur étaient totalement inconnus, et qui les faisait se demander ce qu'il pouvait bien faire là.

Était-ce une nouvelle recrue ? Peu probable, le garçon n'avait jamais été vu lors des combats.

Le fils de l'un des pirates ? Aucune ressemblance avec l'un d'entre eux n'avait été remarquée mais il semblait être particulièrement proche des commandants alors l'idée n'était pas à bannir.

Ou alors ils l'avaient enlevé ? Mais déjà ce n'était pas leur genre de se servir des enfants, et ensuite pourquoi ne pas réclamer de rançon ?

C'était à s'en arracher les cheveux. Garp n'aimait pas savoir un gamin de cet âge amené à fréquenter une engeance de ce genre, c'était un allé direct pour de nouveaux hors-la-loi.

Soudain, un gosse correspondant exactement à la description des rapports traversa à quelques mètres de lui. Le vice-Amiral cligna des yeux, et y regarda une seconde fois, mais l'enfant disparaissait au coin d'une rue. Il courut aussitôt pour le rattraper et tourna également dans la ruelle pour le repérer immédiatement.

-Hé toi !

A peine le gamin s'était retourné pour le voir qu'il s'enfuit à toutes jambes. Et c'est qu'il allait vite ! Mais Garp l'était plus encore et il le rattrapa aisément alors qu'il rejoignait les docks.

-Pas si vite gamin, fit-il en le soulevant par le col.

-Lâche-moi !

C'était bien le bon gosse se dit l'homme en ignorant ses tentatives pour se débattre et en détaillant ses yeux verts, ses cheveux noirs en bataille et ses vêtements constitués d'un haut vert sans manches, d'un pantalon noir et d'un foulard beige servant de ceinture. Et comme pour confirmer sa déjà-certitude l'emblème des Shirohige coulé en médaillon pendait à son cou.

-Quel est ton nom Petit ?

-Je vois pas en quoi ça regarde la Marine, rétorqua le garçon en croisant les bras.

Le Vice-Amiral haussa un sourcil en voyant qu'il se comportait désormais comme s'il n'était pas soulevé à un mètre du sol et le fixait de manière effrontée. Il semblait très calme pour quelqu'un qui avait fuit en le voyant.

-Ne joue pas à ça avec moi.

-J'ai rien à te dire le Vieux.

Et il lui tira la langue. Une veine battante apparut sur le front de Garp qui vit en lui le même comportement insolent que celui de son petit-fils. Et par réflexe il leva le poing.

-Petit vaurien...

-Je te conseille d'arrêter tout de suite La Poigne yoi.

Le marine se figea, et tourna la tête pour découvrir un homme blond à quelques pas de lui. Celui-ci avait une allure calme et tranquille mais son regard était glacial.

-Marco le Phénix.

-Grand-frère !

Hein ? Ainsi donc le garçon avait bien un lien avec l'un des commandants.

-Cet enfant est avec moi yoi. J'apprécierai que tu le relâches.

Malgré le ton poli il était clair dans sa posture subtilement tendue qu'il n'hésiterait pas à user de la force pour le récupérer si il le fallait. Ne s'en prenant de toute façon pas aux gamins autres que ceux de sa famille, Garp reposa le petit brun au sol sans quitter le pirate des yeux.

-Harry.

Sans avoir besoin d'autre chose que ce mot autoritaire, le garçon alla rapidement se placer en sécurité derrière le Phénix.

« Ainsi dons il s'appelle Harry. Et il semble qu'il ait plus confiance en eux qu'en un représentant de la Justice. »

-Newgate recrute parmi les mioches à présent ?

-Il ne fait que recueillir ceux qui sont rejetés par tous, répondit Marco tandis que le gamin prenait une expression de colère derrière lui. Chacun est libre de choisir la vie qu'il mène parmi nous.

-Et ce gosse veut rester avec des pirates?

-Demande-lui toi-même yoi.

-Qu'en dis-tu petit ? Tu n'as pas un endroit où retourner et où tu pourrais trouver une famille et aller à l'école comme ceux de ton âge plutôt que rester avec des criminels ?

-Ma seule famille ce sont les Shirohige ! rétorqua celui-ci en lui tirant de nouveau la langue.

Un petit sourire satisfait étira les lèvres du second de Barbe Blanche.

-Tu as ta réponse La Poigne.

Garp grogna, mais le blond se transforma à cet instant. L'enfant s'accrocha à son cou et se retrouva sur le dos du grand oiseau bleu quand celui-ci se fut envolé.

-Au plaisir de ne pas te revoir aussitôt yoi.

Il partit trop vite pour que le Vice -Amiral puisse le rattraper sans le geppo*, et de toute façon celui-ci n'en avait pas envie. Sengoku serait furieux quand il lirait son rapport mais ce serait loin d'être la première fois, il pourrait laisser passer l'orage en mangeant quelques beignets.

**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

-Plus souples tes jambes, ordonna Frey avant de repasser à l'attaque.

Harry contra son épée avec la sienne, faisant de son mieux pour se défendre en attendant une ouverture. Quand celle-ci se présenta il tenta une feinte mais elle fut parée aisément.

-Bien, déclara tout de même l'homme brun. Continue comme ça, n'oublie pas ton centre de gravité.

Ils poursuivirent l'entraînement encore une dizaine de minutes puis Thatch appela tout le monde pour passer à table.

-Ragoût de monstre marin aux herbes de l'Île Shérin, annonça fièrement celui-ci en posant une grosse marmite sur la table des commandants pendant que les autres cuisiniers s'occupaient de servir le reste du réfectoire.

-Ça sent bon, dit le petit garçon en salivant d'avance.

-Et ça l'est.

-Où est Marco ? Demanda Izou.

Il n'avait rejoint leur équipage que quelques mois plus tôt mais dirigeait déjà la division chargée des renseignements.

-Il termine de cartographier la zone qu'on a exploré l'autre jour, répondit Namur.

-Je vois, je lui apporterait une assiette plus tard, dit Thatch qui savait que le navigateur détestait s'interrompre en plein travail.

-Je peux le faire si tu veux, proposa Harry.

-T'es sûr ?

-Oui, ma cabine est juste à côté de toute façon et j'avais prévu d'y aller.

-Alors on fait comme ça, sourit son frère roux.

_Deux ans et huit mois plus tard, 31 juillet :_

Harry n'était pas vraiment du genre à aller se réfugier dans les jupes de ses frères au moindre souci. Néanmoins il savait qu'il devait se montrer prudent à cause des pièges de la Marine et de leurs autres ennemis et que ceux-ci avaient plus d'expérience pour savoir comment réagir quand une situation étrange se présentait.

Alors quand un gros oiseau rouge et or ressemblant fortement à un phénix se présenta devant lui en portant une lettre avec l'adresse exacte de sa cabine sur le Moby Dick il cria :

-MARCO !

* * *

***Oyaji** signifie Père en japonais. C'est sous ce terme que les membres de l'équipage et leurs alliés désignent et s'adressent à Barbe Blanche.

***Shirohige** veut dire Pirates de Barbe Blanche dans la même langue, j'ai décidé d'alterner l'expression française et sa traduction pour avoir moins de répétitions et un texte plus fluide.

*Le **Geppo** est une des techniques utilisées par la Marine et le CP9, en français on l'appelle Pas de lune. Il permet de se déplacer dans les airs comme si on était sur la terre ferme et de courir, sauter, et accélérer sans problème.

N'hésitez pas à me dire si il y a d'autres choses qui nécessitent des explications.

Sinon que pensez vous de l'enfance de notre petit Harry? C'est quand même mieux que ce qu'il a vécu chez les Dursley dans le livre non?

**Frey** est le Commandant de la Seconde Flotte dont le poste sera plus tard reprit par Ace, je l'ai inventé en me permettant de reprendre le nom employé par Zialema (qui fait également de superbes fic one Piece et de super crossovers) car on a pas beaucoup d'informations sur son lui dans le manga.


	4. Chapitre 3

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**Tout d'abord je m'excuse de ne pas y avoir répondu avant, avec ma tête de linotte j'ai tout simplement oublié -_-' j'étais trop pressée de publier les premiers chapitres.**

**Isidris-shiro :** Merci pour tes commentaires et tes encouragements, je suis contente que le début te plaise. Espérons qu'il en sera de même pour la suite ^_^.

**ChibiChibiLuna :** Merci de m'avoir signalé la faute du chapitre 2, normalement c'est corrigé désormais. Et je suis d'accord avec toi, on manque vraiment d'informations sur certains équipages qui mériteraient pourtant d'être mis plus en valeur (Par exemple celui de Shanks, de Gold Roger ou des Shirohige).

**6Lisa9 :** C'est justement parce que j'adore les Shirohige que j'ai décidé de faire d'eux l'équipage qui recueille Harry, je suis heureuse que l'idée plaise. J'espère que la suite te satisfera aussi.

**Amarena :** Moi aussi j'aimerais avoir été élevée avec les Shirohige ^_^ ou encore avec Ace, Luffy et Sabo ! Tu crois que si on demande à Oda-sensei il peut nous inclure dans l'histoire ?

Merci pour tes encouragements et juste une petite précision (je n'ai pas trouvé comment la placer dans l'histoire alors je le dis là ^_^') : Dumbledore n'a aucune connaissance sur le monde de One Piece, il a simplement demandé à Fumsec d'utiliser ses pouvoirs pour traverser les dimensions avec Harry et le confier à des gens biens, et ce n'est pas le phénix qui allait pouvoir lui parler des conditions météo de Grand Line ! C'est pourquoi il n'a pas pensé que la lettre pourrait avoir besoin d'être protégée, elle était déjà placée dans la couverture qui entourait le bébé après tout.

**ReimaChan :** Merci pour tes commentaires et voici la réponse sur comment Harry et sa famille pirate vont réagir.

**LXS :** Merci pour tes messages, n'hésite surtout pas à en laisser d'autres. J'espère de tout cœur que les chapitres suivants (et celui-ci pour commencer) vont te plaire.

**Avertissement :** Cette fiction suit la vie d'Harry donc elle va en réalité se scinder en deux parties : la première comportera ses années à Poudlard et la seconde commencera avec l'arrivée de Ace dans l'équipage, donc elle sera plus portée sur le monde de One Piece et ses événements. Il y aura probablement quelques bonus entre les deux parties pour apporter des informations, mais on en est encore très loin donc je ne sais pas du tout comment je vais les faire !

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Albus Dumbledore, directeur de Poudlard**

Marco fronça les sourcils. C'était certain que ce phénix était le même que celui qui leur avait laissé Harry dix ans plus tôt. Et cette fois il avait apporté deux lettres contenues dans une enveloppe marquée effectivement de l'adresse exacte de la cabine où dormait le petit garçon, information que personne n'était censé connaître à par les membres de leur équipage. Méfiant il relut encore une fois les parchemins pour être sûr de ne pas rêver. Le premier informait son petit frère qu'il bénéficiait d'une inscription dans une école nommée Poudlard, une école de magie plus précisément. Et comportait tout une liste de fournitures bizarres qu'il fallait acheter pour la rentrée.

Le second lui était un court message rédigé de la même écriture masculine que la lettre qui avait été avec l'enfant brun quand il était bébé et disait ceci :

_Cher Harry, _

_Voilà dix ans que j'ai dû te faire quitter notre monde par mesure de sécurité. À présent les choses sont plus calmes et je pense que tu es devenu assez grand pour apprendre la vérité sur tes dons et ton histoire. Je me permets donc de t'envoyer ces lettres par l'intermédiaire de Fumsec dont les pouvoirs de phénix lui permettent de te retrouver. _

_Comme pour tout les enfants sorciers tu as été inscrit à Poudlard dès ta naissance, et ta première rentrée est censée s'effectuer en septembre maintenant que tu as onze ans. Néanmoins je sais que tu n'as sans doute jamais entendu parler de cette école, et c'est bien normal puisque j'ai dû te tenir éloigné de touts endroits et toutes personnes qui auraient pu la connaître. Ainsi en tant que directeur de cet établissement je me propose de convenir avec toi et tes proches d'une rencontre pour t'en parler et également apporter des réponses aux nombreuses questions que vous devez avoir. _

_Quelle que soit votre réponse donnez-la à Fumsec et il me la transmettra._

_Amicalement,_

_Albus. P. Dumbledore_

À la fin de sa relecture qui s'était effectuée à voix haute, le navigateur regarda son petit frère qui semblait perturbé.

-Tu crois que c'est vrai ? Je suis un sorcier ?

-Possible yoi. Tu fais naturellement des choses dont ne sont normalement capables que ceux qui ont consommé un fruit du démon, et de façon beaucoup plus variée.

-Comme le dit ce Dumbledore je n'ai jamais entendu parler de cette école nommée Poudlard, dit Frey.

-Moi non plus, fit Namur. C'est louche.

-Une communauté qui cacherait ses capacités depuis des siècles ? Proposa Thatch.

-Pourquoi pas ? Répondit Joz. On est dans le Nouveau Monde, tout est possible.

-Que faisons nous Oyaji ? Demanda Curiel à leur capitaine.

-Nous manquons d'informations, déclara celui-ci. Rencontrer cet individu pourrait nous en apporter mais il peut également s'agir d'un piège.

-On peut diminuer les risques en choisissant le moment et le lieu de la rencontre yoi.

-Et en lui imposant de venir seul tandis que nous serons plusieurs, ajouta Vista.

Ils en discutèrent longtemps et finirent par confier leur réponse à Fumsec qui repartit aussi vite en disparaissant de la même façon que dix ans plus tôt. Celui-ci les avait beaucoup aidé à déterminer quoi faire car en tant qu'oiseau il ignorait la notion de mensonge, et Marco était donc certain qu'il avait répondu sincèrement à ses questions. Bien sûr il était difficile de lui demander des explications complètes dans le langage des phénix puisque celui-ci était beaucoup moins riche que celui des hommes, mais il avait pu assurer que ce Dumbledore ne leur voulait aucun mal à eux ou à Harry et que le « nid » Poudlard existait et accueillait de nombreux « poussins humains » depuis très longtemps. Le blond s'était beaucoup amusé de ces termes mais comprenait que le phénix rouge n'en emploie pas d'autres puisque contrairement à lui il était un véritable oiseau. Un oiseau mythique mais un oiseau quand même.

Ainsi donc trois jours plus tard ils avaient accosté sur l'une des îles de leur territoire, et attendaient l'arrivée de l'auteur de la lettre après avoir prit leurs précautions ils ne s'inquiétaient pas vraiment de comment celui-ci allait venir puisqu'il avait un phénix et que celui-ci était tout à fait capable de le porter en volant tant qu'il ne pleuvait pas. Seuls Thatch, Izou, Marco et sa seconde Niobe étaient là avec Harry et Barbe Blanche. Les autres s'étaient vu confier la sécurité du Moby Dick, et le moins qu'on pouvait dire c'est qu'Élisabeth avait protesté contre le fait de ne pas pouvoir venir. Mais comme elle était plus médecin que combattante l'Empereur avait été intraitable, tout en lui assurant qu'ils lui raconteraient tout ce qui se serait passé.

Pile à l'heure du rendez-vous Fumsec apparu à quelques mètres d'eux dans une gerbe de flammes, et accroché à sa patte se trouvait un vieil homme étrange.

**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

S'il n'avait été qu'un débutant Marco se serait sûrement dit que l'individu en face d'eux n'était pas une grande menace à son âge, avec sa longue barbe blanche et sa tenue loufoque couleur lilas.

Mais il n'en était pas un, et dès que le vieillard fut en face d'eux son haki lui permit de mesurer sa puissance. Il avait le même type d'énergie particulière qu'Harry mais à un niveau mille fois plus élevé et contrôlé, son corps avait beau subir le poids des années il ne faisait aucun doute que ses pouvoirs en feraient un adversaire redoutable. Cela l'incita à rester sur ses gardes, néanmoins il ne percevait également aucune intention hostile donc il garda sa position nonchalante. Pendant ce temps l'individu avait lâché la patte de Fumsec et celui-ci s'était posé sur son épaule tout émettant quelques notes mélodieuses à l'égard de l'homme phénix qui lui rendit son salut d'un hochement de tête.

-Bonjour, pardonnez-moi pour cette arrivée peu conventionnelle mais peu de moyens permettent de venir jusqu'ici depuis l'endroit d'où je viens.

-Tu es Albus Dumbledore ? Demanda Barbe Blanche sans s'embarrasser de manières.

-En effet, à qui ai-je l'honneur ?

Marco se demanda un instant si il était sérieux. Existait-il vraiment quelqu'un qui ne puisse pas reconnaître leur père du premier coup d'oeil à l'heure actuelle ? Mais son instinct de phénix lui permettait de savoir quand on lui mentait et il ne sentit qu'une curiosité sincère dans la question, alors il dû bien se rendre à l'évidence.

-Edward Newgate, mais on me nomme également Barbe Blanche. J'ai accueillis Harry dans ma famille il y a dix ans et il est désormais mon fils.

-Je vois, c'est un plaisir de faire votre connaissance.

Les yeux bleus perçants de Dumbledore s'étaient posés sur Harry à côté de l'Empereur, et pétillaient désormais de joie et de malice. Visiblement il était satisfait de le voir en bonne santé. Néanmoins il ne fit aucune tentative pour s'approcher de lui ou lui adresser la parole et continua de parler avec leur capitaine, ce qui marqua un bon point pour lui dans l'esprit des pirates.

-La lettre que tu avais placé avec lui à cette époque était presque illisible car elle s'était retrouvée exposée à la pluie, nous avons donc beaucoup de questions sur lui et ce qui l'a amené à se retrouver sur nos mers sous la garde de ce phénix.

-Vraiment ? J'ignorais ce fait c'est fâcheux, répondit le vieil homme en prenant une mine plus grave. Dans ce cas je suppose qu'effectivement ma seconde lettre a dû vous paraître bien obscure et que d'autres explications seront nécessaires. Mais je vous les dois donc ça ne fait rien, cela prendra seulement un peu plus de temps.

Après une permission implicite de son père Marco s'intégra à la conversation :

-Si vous commenciez par nous dire quel est votre lien avec Harry yoi ? Comment se fait-il que vous l'ayez confié à Fumsec en le chargeant de le mener jusqu'à à des personnes honnêtes qui voudraient bien de lui ?

-Je connaissais ses parents Lili et James Potter. Tous deux étaient sorciers et ont étudié à Poudlard. Quand ils sont morts je suis arrivé sur les lieux le premier et j'ai donc tout de suite prit en charge Harry qui avait survécu.

-Vous êtes donc sorcier vous aussi ?

-C'est exact.

-Et vous avez une preuve ? Fit Thatch bien qu'il ait sûrement sentit sa puissance avec le haki comme le blond.

Dumbledore sourit, et se tourna vers la mer, l'instant d'après celle-ci se mit à bouillonner. Elle se sépara en deux pans et ceux-ci grandirent et s'écartèrent, jusqu'à former un couloir parfaitement sec où on aurait pu marcher au fond de l'eau. Même Marco eut besoin de tout son self-contrôle pour ne pas écarquiller les yeux et son petit frère lui s'exclama :

-Wow !

-Je suppose que ça répond à ma question, dit le commandant roux .

-Je pourrai faire ça moi aussi si je vais dans votre école ?

-Le développement de chaque sorcier est différent mais tu y apprendrai les pistes pour y parvenir et beaucoup d'autres choses utiles.

-Avant d'en venir à ça je veux savoir ce qui est arrivé à ses parents biologiques et la raison pour laquelle vous l'avez éloigné de chez vous, décréta Barbe Blanche.

-Où est-ce d'ailleurs yoi ?

-Je doute que vous connaissiez l'Angleterre. Avez vous déjà entendu parler de dimensions parallèles ?

**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

Le récit du sorcier dura longtemps. Et quand il eut finit Barbe Blanche se tourna vers Marco qui balaya son doute.

-Il dit la vérité.

Habitué aux folies de Grand Line l'Empereur n'eut pas vraiment de mal à accepter ce qu'il venait d'apprendre maintenant que ça venait de lui être confirmé, mais il en était autrement pour son plus jeune fils pour qui toutes ces révélations devaient être un choc. Silencieusement celui-ci porta sa main à la fine cicatrice en forme d'éclair qu'il avait sur le front, et qui se révélait être la trace de sa survie au sortilège de mort qui avait tué ses parents et des milliers d'autres personnes. Une survie qui d'après les dires de Dumbledore l'avait rendu célèbre. Mais qui aurait été satisfait d'une célébrité due à des événements dont il ne se souvenait même pas et qui l'avaient rendu orphelin ? Son trouble était tellement évident que le capitaine décida de changer de sujet tandis que Thatch posait sa main sur son épaule.

-Et dans cette école comment cela se passe-t-il ?

-Poudlard accueille les enfants sorciers pour un cursus de sept ans durant lesquels sont enseignées différentes matières telles que la métamorphose, les sortilèges, l'astronomie, les potions, la botanique, l'histoire de la magie, l'étude des runes et plusieurs autres. Les élèves y résident pendant l'année mais peuvent rentrer chez eux lors des vacances et sont répartis dans quatre maisons qu'ils conservent durant toute leur scolarité. À la fin de celle-ci leur diplôme leur permet de poursuivre dans des études supérieures plus spécialisées, ou d'entamer une formation pour un travail spécifique. Mais le but est avant tout d'apprendre aux enfants sorciers à maîtriser leurs pouvoirs pour être certain que ceux ci ne causeront pas d'accidents.

-Comment ça ? Demanda Harry.

-Je suppose que tu as déjà fais un peu de magie ?

-Oui.

-Celle-ci n'a jamais agit sans que tu le veuilles lorsque que tu étais en colère ou que tu avais peur ?

Le plus jeune des Shirohige ne répondit pas, mais hocha la tête.

-C'est parce qu'elle est encore brute et réagit à tes émotions. Or dès à présent et durant toute ta croissance tes pouvoirs vont grandir en même temps que ton corps, si tu n'apprend pas à les contrôler ils risquent de t'échapper et de causer des événements que tu n'aurais pas voulu.

-Comme quoi ? Demanda l'Empereur désormais extrêmement attentif.

-Cela peut être beaucoup de choses. Imagine qu'un jour ce que dit quelqu'un t'agace fortement Harry, tu pourrais souhaiter qu'il se taise pour ne plus avoir à l'entendre, et si tu n'as pas de maîtrise sur ta magie celle risquerait fortement d'agir dans ce sens. Par exemple en lui collant la langue au palais ou en le rendant muet. Or vu que cela se serait produit sous le coup de l'émotion tu aurais très peu de chances de parvenir à renverser le processus même si tu le veux.

Il vit la mine inquiète de l'enfant et perdit sa mine sérieuse pour un sourire rassurant.

-Je ne raconte pas ça pour t'effrayer, mais il faut que tu prennes conscience des risques. Cela peut s'éviter très facilement si tu t'entraînes à maîtriser ta magie pour qu'elle n'agisse que quand tu le désires, et cet entraînement peut s'effectuer aussi bien dans un cadre structuré comme Poudlard que par toi-même.

-Vraiment ?

-Certains sorciers ont appris sans jamais sortir de chez eux et juste en apprenant à connaître leur magie et en se servant de livres, mais aller dans une école permet quand même d'avoir un cadre plus sécurisé. En cas de problème ou d'erreur les professeurs peuvent aider.

Ils discutèrent encore près d'une heure où les pirates posèrent beaucoup de questions et le sorcier répondit à chacune d'entre-elles.

-Nous allons y réfléchir, déclara finalement Barbe Blanche .

-Très bien dans ce cas je vais rentrer avec Fumsec puis il reviendra pour rester avec vous jusqu'à ce que vous me transmettiez votre réponse.

-C'est d'accord.

-J'ai été ravi de vous rencontrer, déclara Dumbledore. Et je suis heureux de voir que Fumsec ne c'était pas trompé en te confiant à une telle famille Harry. Pas que je n'ai pas confiance en son jugement, mais cela ne m'empêchait pas de me demander parfois si j'avais pris la bonne décision en lui demandant de t'amener ici. J'espère que votre réponse sera favorable pour ta venue à Poudlard.

Le petit brun hocha la tête, et le directeur eut un dernier sourire avant de les saluer et de repartir comme il était venu.

* * *

Et un troisième chapitre, un! N'hésitez surtout pas à laisser des reviews pour me dire ce que vous en pensez et s'il y a des choses qui ne vont pas.

Ciao


	5. Chapitre 4

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**Wolf Amme :** Merci d'avoir laissé une review, et voici la suite !

**ChibiChibiLauna :** Un chapitre de plus qui j'espère va te plaire ^_^ n'hésite pas à me dire ce que tu en penses.

**6Lisa9 :** Tu me rassure si tu trouves que j'ai bien cerné les personnages, c'est pas facile de les faire agir fidèlement quand Oda donne aussi peu d'infos sur eux (du coup je me base sur la vision qu'en donne Zialema) et j'ai toujours peur que quelque chose cloche. Sauf pour Harry, lui c'est normal si il a des réactions différentes de dans les livres puisqu'il n'a pas du tout reçu la même éducation.

Et ça me fait très plaisir que tu aimes mon style d'écriture ! Il m'en a fallu du temps pour en arriver là...

**Algol D. DarkWalker :** Voici la suite, ton empressement à l'avoir est très flatteur et je t'en remercie ^_^

Pour savoir dans quelle maison ira Harry et avec qui il deviendra ami il te faudra attendre encore un peu mais je pense que ça devrait te satisfaire.

**Amanera :** Ne t'inquiète pas tu auras l'occasion de voir crier sur Dumbledore plus tard. Pour le « nid » Poudlard et les « poussins humains » je ne l'avais pas mis au début puis en fait ça m'a paru logique tout en me permettant de rajouter une touche d'humour, je suis contente que celle-ci t'ait faite rire.

Quand à savoir si notre petit pirate va aller à Poudlard je peux te dire sans problème que oui puisque je l'avais déjà précisé dans les avertissements du chapitre précédent, mais il va te falloir attendre encore un petit peu avant de le voir là-bas car je m'efforce de faire s'enchaîner les événements de la même façon que dans le bouquin et le film (je m'inspire des deux et au final c'est un mixte total à ma sauce personnelle).

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Le Chaudron Baveur**

À leur retour sur le Moby Dick les débats reprirent et durèrent près de deux jours.

Au final malgré le désaccord d'Élisabeth, ils finirent par décider qu'il serait mieux pour Harry d'aller dans cette école pendant au moins un an, pour qu'il puisse voir les possibilités que lui offraient le fait de maîtriser ses pouvoirs et connaître le monde d'où il venait. Marco et Barbe Blanche voulaient qu'il puisse décider de son avenir en pleine connaissance de cause, et pas seulement parce qu'il n'aurait connu que la vie de pirate. Et même si ça l'éloignait d'eux le garçon était d'accord pour essayer si ça lui permettait de devenir plus fort et d'acquérir des compétences utiles.

Néanmoins pas question de le laisser simplement aller comme ça là-bas sans moyens de se défendre. Alors le Commandant de la Première Division eut un second entretien avec Dumbledore où il fit preuve de ses terribles talents de négociateur en imposant chacune de leurs exigences. Et il fut très clair sur le point qu'en cas de problème ils n'hésiteraient pas à retirer Harry de l'école s'ils jugeaient que c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux. Celui-ci était peut-être tout à fait capable de se débrouiller mais il n'en restait pas moins leur précieux petit frère, et tous prenaient son bien-être et sa sécurité très à cœur. Le directeur de Poudlard se montra compréhensif puisqu'il avait appris qu'ils étaient pirates et que leur mode de vie était très différent de tout ce qu'il pouvait connaître et un terrain d'entente fut trouvé au bout d'un moment.

Une fois que tout fut mis au point Harry attendit la rentrée scolaire avec un mélange de curiosité, d'excitation et d'appréhension. D'un côté il était avide de découvrir un monde complètement différent et d'apprendre à faire des choses aussi exceptionnelles que pouvoir séparer la mer en deux, et de l'autre il n'avait jamais été éloigné à ce point de sa famille. Il craignait un peu le fait d'être séparé d'eux pendant plusieurs mois. Mais bien sûr jamais il ne l'aurait avoué. Sauf à Marco et Frey peut-être, et encore ça n'était pas sûr.

-Tu vas avoir besoin de quelque chose de spécial là-bas ? S'enquit Thatch alors que l'enfant lisait un livre de navigation sur le comptoir de ses cuisines.

-Il y avait une liste avec l'annonce de mon inscription. Pour les trucs comme la balance en cuivre, les fioles en verre et le télescope je peux me débrouiller avec ce qu'on a à disposition ici mais pour le reste il va falloir que j'aille sur ce qu'ils appellent le Chemin de Traverse. Apparemment c'est un genre de rue commerçante.

Le roux saisit le parchemin plié qu'il avait sortit de sa poche et se mis à le lire.

-Un uniforme ? _Toi _? Ricana-t-il en relevant les yeux vers lui dès la première ligne.

-Pas moyen, grimaça le plus jeune. J'aurais trop l'impression d'être dans la Marine. Déjà qu'il va falloir que je trouve le moyen de contourner leur règlement.

-Ça ne devrait pas être trop difficile pour toi.

-Ouais c'est vrai. Et puis s'ils se plaignent de moi ça fera plus rire Oyaji qu'autre chose.

-Pas faux, ricana de nouveau son frère. Et pourquoi tu voudrais apporter un balais ?

-Aucune idée, je doute que ce soit pour faire le ménage.

-Ne le prends pas mal mais ils sont bizarres tes sorciers.

-Y a pas de raison que je me vexe, sourit Harry. Je ne suis pas un sorcier je suis un pirate.

**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

Le matin où ils devaient aller faire ces fameuses courses dans le monde sorcier Fumsec accepta gentiment de faire le voyage une seconde fois pour permettre à Thatch et Niobe de venir avec eux. Le premier voulait découvrir un peu ce nouveau monde lui aussi, et ils avaient demandé à la seconde de venir par mesure de précaution au cas où ils devraient se battre. Les deux Commandants étant habitués à faire équipe ensemble et assurer réciproquement leurs arrières, ils pourraient le faire sans s'inquiéter si elle était là pour soutenir et veiller sur Harry. Celui-ci aimait bien l'oiseau mythique qui avait prit l'habitude de se poser sur son épaule ou sur celle de Marco quand il restait avec eux. Il n'hésitait jamais à laisser la place à Séchat son amie serpent quand elle trouvait qu'il s'accaparait un peu trop son maître.

Lorsqu'ils apparurent dans le bureau de Dumbledore l'enfant s'amusa beaucoup de voir son frère aîné couper la parole à celui-ci avant même qu'il ait pu dire un mot.

-Juste un instant yoi, nous attendons encore du monde.

Le sorcier referma la bouche et attendit en silence en voyant que le phénix rouge repartait. L'instant d'après les deux autres Shirohige se trouvaient avec eux dans la pièce.

-Voici Thatch, Commandant de la Quatrième Flotte de Barbe Blanche et Niobe Jagal ma Seconde, présenta le navigateur. Ils étaient curieux à propos de votre monde alors Fumsec a accepté de les emmener avec nous.

Le visage de la femme noire était comme toujours tellement impassible qu'on doutait qu'elle puisse se montrer curieuse envers quoique ce soit, mais le directeur ne fit aucun commentaire.

-Le garde-chasse de notre école ne devrait pas tarder à arriver. Il a également quelques petites choses à faire au Chemin de Traverse alors si ça ne vous dérange pas il va vous accompagner.

Harry activa son haki de la perception comme il avait commencé à l'apprendre depuis quelques mois et constata qu'effectivement une _V__oix_ inconnue se dirigeait vers eux.

-Harry, fit Dumbledore en captant de nouveau son attention par la petite clef en or qu'il venait de sortir de sa poche. Voici la clef du coffre que tes parents possédaient à la banque Gringotts, il contient tout ce que tu as hérité d'eux et tu pourras y retirer l'argent nécessaire à l'achat de tes fournitures.

-Comment se fait-il que ce soit vous qui l'ayez ? Demanda-t-il en la prenant.

-Les gobelins me l'ont donnée pour que je puisse te la transmettre en apprenant que tu allais venir à Poudlard.

-Et qu'est-ce-qui nous prouve que personne ne s'est servit dedans durant toutes ces années ?

Les yeux du sorcier s'écarquillèrent légèrement mais Harry était d'accord avec Marco. Il était facile de piller un héritage quand celui à qui il revenait ne donnait pas signe de vie pendant autant de temps.

-Je doute que ce soit le cas mais je suis certain que les responsables de la banque pourront vous confirmer que pas un gallion n'a bougé depuis dix ans.

-Ça se corrompt un responsable, répondit tranquillement Thatch.

En soi le petit garçon n'était pas vraiment intéressé par de l'argent qui n'était pas constitué de Berrys, mais c'était plutôt amusant de voir ce vieil homme sûr de lui être déstabilisé par ses aînés. Ce n'était pas vraiment qu'ils étaient méfiants à ce point, c'était plutôt leur nature de pirates qui les poussait à se jouer de quiconque représentant une autorité autre que celle de leur père et capitaine.

Cependant des coups lourds furent frappés à la porte et Dumbledore se reprit :

-Entrez Hagrid.

Un homme barbu et large d'au moins trois mètres de haut pénétra dans la pièce, mais cela ne les impressionna pas vraiment car c'était la même taille que Joz et leur père en faisait le double. L'individu était d'ailleurs beaucoup moins classe avec ses cheveux noirs hirsutes et son manteau rapiécé. Harry manqua de grimacer en voyant qu'il était tout ému de le rencontrer et totalement mal-à-l'aise face au regard perçant de Niobe. Oui décidément beaucoup moins de classe.

Les présentations furent faites et le directeur leur tendit une corde.

-Voici le portoloin qui va vous conduire au Chaudron Baveur.

-Porto-quoi ? Dit Thatch.

-Portoloin, c'est un objet ensorcelé qui s'enclenche à une heure précise et vous transporte à la destination choisie par avance.

-Pourquoi on ne réutilise pas la capacité de Fumsec ? Demanda Harry.

-Ses arrivées et départs ne sont vraiment discrets et il devrait faire plusieurs allez-retours pour tous vous emmener là-bas. Or je pense qu'il en a suffisamment fait pour l'instant et qu'il faut lui laisser le temps de se reposer afin qu'il puisse vous ramener chez vous ce soir.

Depuis son perchoir le bel oiseau rouge émit une note approbatrice, et l'enfant lui fit un petit sourire d'excuses en voyant qu'effectivement il semblait fatigué. Il aurait dû se douter que voyager entre les dimensions demanderait beaucoup d'énergie.

-Tenez fermement la corde et lâchez-la uniquement quand vous sentirez de nouveau le sol sous vos pieds, conseilla le sorcier. Le sort va s'activer dans quelques secondes. Un autre se trouvera au Chaudron Baveur pour vous ramener à dix-huit heures, je vous souhaite une bonne journée.

À peine terminait-il de parler qu'une sensation de crochet agrippa Harry au nombril et le tira vers le haut. Pendant un instant il ne vit plus qu'un tourbillon de couleurs, de lieux et de personnes puis ses pieds retrouvèrent brutalement le sol et il eut un mal fou à ne pas perdre l'équilibre.

-Par Davy Jones tu parles d'un moyen de transport agréable, grogna Thatch à côté de lui.

-Oui et encore vous n'avez pas testé le transplannage, fit Hagrid en vacillant un peu avant d'être solide sur ses pieds. Ça fait des années que je dis que les Langues-de-plomb devraient mettre au point quelque chose qui secoue moins.

Ils étaient arrivés dans une pièce plutôt grande et dépourvue de meubles dont le sol était recouvert de parquet. Les pirates suivirent le garde-chasse jusqu'à la porte.

-Langues-de-plomb yoi ?

-Ce sont un peu les scientifiques du Ministère de la Magie mais en plus secret. Ils ont tous un sceau sur la langue qui les empêche de parler de leurs recherches à d'autres que les membres de leur département ou ceux qui ont les autorisations nécessaires.

Ils pénétrèrent dans la salle d'un bar miteux et sombre qui rappela à Harry ceux qui pouvaient se trouver dans la zone de non-droit de Sabaody.

-Ah Hagrid, fit le barman en essuyant un verre avec un torchon sale. La même chose que d'habitude je suppose?

-Non merci Tom mais je suis en mission pour Poudlard.

Le regard d'une femme assise au comptoir tomba sur le front d'Harry, et elle poussa brusquement un crie aiguë :

-Morgane ! C'est Harry Potter ?!

Les conversations cessèrent aussitôt et tous se tournèrent vers eux. L'enfant brun sentit que la suite n 'allait pas lui plaire.

Et il n'eut pas tord car dans de grands raclements de chaises tous se levèrent pour tenter de l'approcher et lui parler. Marco les arrêta aussitôt en prenant son regard le plus glacial tandis que Thatch déclarait tranquillement :

-Pourriez-vous éviter de sauter ainsi sur notre petit frère ? Je ne pense pas qu'il apprécie ce genre d'effusions.

L'enthousiasme des gens se refroidit quand ils virent les deux épées accrochées à sa taille et s'aperçurent de l'aura intimidante des trois pirates adultes, mais ils commencèrent quand même à se présenter chacun leur tout en disant que c'était un honneur de le rencontrer. Harry n'en vit la fin que quand Hagrid écarta les clients et vint leur présenter un homme portant un turban violet.

-Harry voici le Professeur Quirrell, il sera l'un de tes enseignants à Poudlard.

-Harry...Po...Po...Potter, bégaya l'individu avec émotion. C'est un r...r...r ...réel honneur...de vous...r...r...rencontrer.

-Qu'est-ce-que vous enseignez ? Demanda l'enfant pirate en remarquant du coin de l'oeil que ses aînés fronçaient subtilement les sourcils.

-La Dé...Dé...Défense...con...contre les Forces...du Mal. M...M...M...Mais vous vous n'en avez p...p...pas besoin P...P...Potter, termina l'homme avec un petit rire tremblant.

-Mon nom est Newgate, répondit un peu sèchement le garçon qui en avait assez qu'on l'appelle par ce nom auquel il ne s'identifiait pas. J'ai été adopté il y a dix ans maintenant.

Quirrell et Hagrid le regardèrent avec des yeux écarquillés et ses compagnons sourirent pendant que des murmures se mettaient à parcourir les gens autour.

-Nous avons beaucoup de choses à faire alors si vous voulez bien nous excuser, dit Marco qui avait reprit son flegme.

Le garde-chasse sembla soudain se rappeler pourquoi ils étaient ici et les guida jusqu'à la cour arrière en leur expliquant que le professeur avait un peu peur de tout depuis qu'il avait quitté ses livres pour aller étudier les vampires en Roumanie, mais qu'il restait quand même un bon enseignant.

-Je suppose que vous savez pas trop comment vous y prendre, j'peux vous accompagner à Gringotts si vous voulez.

-Ce serait très aimable yoi.

Hagrid marmonna avec embarras que ce n'était rien et que de toute façon il avait lui aussi quelque chose à y faire.

-En tout cas Dumbledore n'avait pas mentit, dit Thatch. Tu es vraiment célèbre.

-Je crois que j'aurais sortis mon épée si vous aviez pas été là, grogna Harry. C'est stupide, je me souviens même pas d'avoir tué ce type et ces gens me reconnaissent direct alors que je les ai jamais vu de ma vie.

-C'est parce que tu ressembles beaucoup à ton père et qu'ils savent que tu as cette cicatrice sur le front, répondit l'employé de Poudlard occupé à chercher quelque chose dans ses poches immenses.

-Mon père ? James Potter c'est ça ?

Il était un peu curieux à propos de cet homme même si son véritable père était Barbe Blanche dans son esprit.

-Oui un grand sorcier qu'il était, et ta mère aussi, d'ailleurs tu as ses yeux. Ah, le voilà, fit l'homme barbu en sortant un parapluie rose du fond de son manteau.

Perplexes, ils le regardèrent tapoter plusieurs briques du mur avec cet accessoire ridicule, puis eurent quasiment un sursaut en voyant celles-ci se mettre à bouger pour créer un passage.

-Wow, fit le jeune Shirohige en découvrant la rue des plus atypiques qu'il y avait derrière.

-Bienvenue au Chemin de Traverse.

* * *

Enfin notre petit Survivant-pirate est de retour dans son monde natal! Et le moins qu'on peut dire c'est qu'il n'est pas du tout comme les sorciers s'y attendent.

Quelles différences cela engendrera-t-il?

J'attends vos suggestions avec impatience, serez-vous proches de la vérité ou non? Mystère...

Juste une petite question (elle est débile mais tant pis je la pose quand même) dois-je rajouter _à suivre..._ à la fin de mes chapitre pour les terminer de façon moins abrupte?

Ciao ciao

Ps: Le prochain chapitre est déjà tapé et attend juste d'être relu et corrigé. Si vous êtes gentils peut-être que vous l'aurez ce soir ^_^


	6. Chapitre 5

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**Wolf Amme :** Tu auras un indice sur comment il portera l'uniforme dans ce chapitre, et je peux t'assurer que le faire accepter à Poudlard va donner lieu à un débat explosif !

**ChibiChibiLauna : **Non, non t'inquiète je suis toujours ^_^ et ça me fait super plaisir que tu préfères le caractère de mon Harry ! C'est un des plus beaux compliments qu'on pouvait me faire ! Pour te remercier je mets la suite ce soir, voilà.

**ReimaChan :** Ne t'en fais pas tu auras l'occasion de le voir sortir son épée à de nombreuses reprises ^_^

**Amanera :** Je prends bien en compte ton avis pour le _à suivre..._. Et je suis sûr que Thatch parviendrait à voler un héritage à Gringotts même sans pouvoir corrompre les gobelins. C'est un pirate et surtout un des meilleurs Commandants de Barbe Blanche après tout ! Il a des années de ruse et de roublardise derrière lui et si on ajoute ses frères ils vont faire un malheur.

* * *

**Chapitre 5: Achats au Chemin de Traverse**

Marco n'avait pas eu la moindre idée de ce qu'était un gobelin quand le directeur de Poudlard les avait mentionnés, mais cette lacune fut comblée quand il vit celui qui gardait l'entrée de Gringotts. Petite et franchement laide la créature n'avait pas l'air des plus commodes mais il estima pouvoir s'en débarrasser assez facilement si c'était nécessaire. Ce fut ensuite l'avertissement gravé sur les battants de la porte en argent qui attira son attention:

_Entre ici étranger si tel est ton désir_

_Mais à l'appât du gain, renonce à obéir, _

_Car celui qui veut prendre et ne veut pas gagner,_

_De sa cupidité le prix devra payer._

_Si tu veux t'emparer, en ce lieu souterrain,_

_D'un trésor convoité qui jamais ne fut tien,_

_Voleur tu trouveras en guise de richesses,_

_Le juste châtiment de ta folle hardiesse._

Une vraie provocation pour tout pirate qui se respecte, néanmoins il n'était pas là pour répondre au défi et faire preuve de ses talents.

-C'est bien la première fois qu'on entre dans une banque sans avoir l'intention de la dévaliser, ricana Thatch une fois à l'intérieur.

-Pas faux yoi, dit le blond qui comme lui ne pouvait s'empêcher d'évaluer les richesses qui s'étalaient sous leurs yeux et de repérer toutes les issues possibles pendant qu'ils suivaient Hagrid jusqu'à un guichet.

Le gobelin qui y travaillait releva la tête en entendant le raclement de gorge du garde-chasse.

-Monsieur Harry Potter voudrait retirer un peu d'argent.

-Newgate, rectifia de nouveau le garçon un peu agacé.

-Ah...fit l'employé de la banque en reposant sa plume avant de se pencher vers lui avec un sourire sinistre. Et est-ce-que Monsieur Potter-Newgate a sa clef ?

-Juste Newgate, répondit Harry sans se laisser impressionner. Et oui je l'ai.

Il la sortit de sa poche pour la montrer, sans pour autant la tendre. C'était de l'or après tout. Le gobelin l'examina attentivement avant de regarder Marco et les autres.

-Nous l'accompagnons.

-Quand à moi je suis envoyé par Albus Dumbledore, ajouta Hagrid en sortant une enveloppe jaunit de sa poche.

Il la donna à la créature et fit ensuite très peu subtilement :

-C'est à propos de vous-savez-quoi...dans le coffre, vous savez lequel.

-Très bien.

Un autre gobelin plus jeune fut interpellé et reçu des ordres dans une langue grave et gutturale avant de les conduire vers un wagonnet menant à la partie souterraine de la banque. Marco comprit à ce moment là que le bâtiment n'était que la façade de l'endroit et que les possessions des clients se trouvaient en fait dans un labyrinthe beaucoup plus vaste. Cet endroit semblait presque aussi sécurisé qu'Impel Down. La conduite du dénommé Gripsec était mouvementée, mais habitués à la houle violente que provoquaient les orages du Nouveau Monde les Shirohige n'en ressentirent aucun malaise. En revanche ce n'était pas le cas du garde-chasse qui pâlit très vite et s'agrippa au bord de toutes ses forces.

Quand la porte du premier coffre s'ouvrit, Thatch poussa un sifflement.

-Mazette, ils étaient pas démunis ces Potter. Si c'était pas toi Harry je t'aurais bien détroussé.

L'enfant lui-même semblait ne pas savoir que dire devant les montagnes d'or qui se trouvaient sous leurs yeux. Il regarda Marco avec hésitation et celui-ci sourit :

-Sers-toi yoi, mais on restera responsables de tes dépenses et tes achats.

-Tu crois que je pourrais changer ces pièces en Berrys ?

-Faut voir, répondit le roux à sa place. Pour celles en or c'est certain mais je sais pas si ça fonctionnerait avec les autres.

-La monnaie sorcière se calcule en noises, en mornilles et en gallions, expliqua Hagrid. Il y a dix-sept mornilles d'argent dans un gallion et vingt-neuf noises de bronze dans une mornille.

Le Phénix mémorisa aussitôt ces nouvelles informations tandis qu' Harry remplissait la bourse qu'il lui avait donné avec un peu de tout. Ils se rendirent ensuite au coffre numéro 713 et l'homme barbu sembla virer au vert sous les virages brutaux qu'imposait le gobelin à leur wagonnet. Il se dépêcha néanmoins de prendre le tout petit paquet contenu dans le coffre et de le mettre dans sa poche. Et en le voyant faire Marco acquit la certitude que c'était quelque chose d'important.

Une fois de nouveau dehors le garde-chasse déclara :

-J'vais vous laisser là, la conduite des gobelins me rend toujours malade. Y me faut un p'tit remontant...

Ils le regardèrent partir en direction du Chaudron Baveur puis commencèrent à faire les différents magasins pour acheter ce qui leur manquait de la liste envoyée par l'école. La boutique de l'apothicaire fut intéressante avec ses bocaux remplis d'ingrédients et de substances étranges mais pas autant que les librairies où ils prirent plusieurs livres en plus de ceux demandés pour Poudlard. Après tout ils ne connaissaient rien de ce monde, et le Commandant de la Première Flotte voulait se renseigner sur lui pour pouvoir réagir sans dépendre de Dumbledore si des situations ennuyeuses se présentaient. Son petit frère pensait visiblement la même chose puisqu'il le vit s'emparer subtilement d'un petit ouvrage sur les armes magiques et d'un second sur les lois sorcières.

Le moins qu'il pouvait dire c'est que ce Chemin de Traverse était étonnant, même pour lui qui parcourrait Grand Line avec leur père depuis les débuts de l'équipage. Il y avait des boutiques de chaudrons, des animaleries remplies de hiboux, de chats et de crapauds; les sorciers étaient vêtus d'espèces de longues tuniques colorées et superposées et arboraient des chapeaux pointus; ils discutaient d'actualités folles, juraient par Merlin ou Morgane, et achetaient des choses bizarres comme du foie de dragon dans des boutiques remplies d'articles tout aussi farfelus à ses yeux. Ils passèrent même devant un magasin où un balais était exposé dans la vitrine, et il haussa un sourcil en entendant les gamins qui avaient le nez collé à la vitre vanter ses qualités de vol.

-Ah bah voilà, fit Thatch. On a l'explication sur le pourquoi tu voudrais amener un balais, ça leur sert de moyen de transport et y a des modèles de course.

-Je me demande si ça marche vraiment et si c'est sûr et rapide, répondit Harry.

-Qui sait ? Tu auras qu'à comparer avec Marco.

-Ce n'est pas un vulgaire morceau de bois qui va vraiment te permettre de voler yoi, fit le Phénix en levant les yeux au ciel.

Non mais, comme si on pouvait le comparer à ces trucs alors qu'il était surnommé le Maître des Cieux du Shin Sekai*.

-Oh ? On t'a vexé ? Se moqua Thatch qui le connaissait par cœur.

-Ne sois pas ridicule.

-Tu es vexé, affirma le roux.

-Bien sûr que non yoi.

-C'est ça, on te croit.

Marco s'efforça de garder son calme et regretta un instant de ne pas être sur le Moby Dick pour pouvoir le balancer par-dessus bord. Mais il avait une image de pirate flegmatique et inébranlable à tenir alors il se contenta de lui lancer un regard blasé qui ne trompa pas le cuisinier le moins du monde. L'inconvénient de le fréquenter depuis qu'ils étaient gosses. Mais au moins Harry et Niobe ne voyaient pas qu'il était vraiment agacé.

Beaucoup de gens se retournaient sur leur passage et pas seulement à cause de la célébrité d'Harry. Ce n'était pas très étonnant vu qu'ils étaient vêtus de leurs vêtements habituels totalement différents de ceux d'ici; sans compter les épées accrochées aux hanches de Thatch et du garçon, les cicatrices sur le visage et les bras de Niobe, et le tatouage clairement exposé qu'il avait lui-même sur le torse. Heureusement que Séchat se faisait discrète sous le col de leur petit frère car sans ça ça aurait sûrement été pire.

« Quoique peut-être pas...» se dit-il en voyant une femme se balader en tenant une grosse araignée rouge dans chaque main et un scorpion de la taille d'un poing sur l'épaule.

-Qu'est-ce-qu'il nous reste ? Demanda son camarade cuisinier tandis qu'ils sortaient de chez le tailleur où leur petit frère s'était seulement fait réaliser les chemises et les pantalons de l'uniforme.

-Juste la baguette magique.

Ils repérèrent rapidement une enseigne correspondant à ce qu'ils cherchaient.

"Ollivanders-Fabriquant de baguettes magiques depuis 382 avant J.-C" .

Même s'il n'avait aucune idée de l'année dans laquelle ils se trouvaient ici le Phénix supposa que ça voulait dire que le magasin existait depuis au moins quelques siècles.

**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

L'intérieur donna à Thatch l'impression de rentrer dans une de ces vieilles bibliothèques que Marco affectionnait. Il était sombre, poussiéreux, et littéralement remplit de boîtes rangées sur des étagères. L'homme lança à la cantonade :

-Y a quelqu'un ?

Aucune réponse. Mais son haki lui signalait qu'il y avait bien une autre personne qu'eux à proximité donc il se contenta d'attendre. Quelques instants plus tard un individu aux cheveux grisonnants et aux yeux vifs surgit de derrière un rayon. Et il sourit en voyant le plus jeune membre de leur petit groupe.

-Ah... je m'étonnais de ne pas encore vous avoir vu Monsieur Potter.

S'avançant vers le comptoir il se mit à farfouiller dedans en ajoutant :

-J'ai l'impression que c'était hier que vos parents venaient m'acheter leur première baguette. 25,6 cm, souple et rapide et bois de saule pour cette chère Lili. Une excellente baguette pour les enchantements.

Il saisit un mètre mesureur et s'approcha.

-Quelle est votre main forte ?

-Je suis droitier.

Le petit brun tendit son bras en comprenant ce qu'on attendait de lui, et l'homme se mit aussitôt à prendre tout un tas de mesure en continuant à parler :

-Votre père lui avait préféré un modèle d'acajou de 27,5 cm, flexible. Un peu plus puissante et remarquablement efficace pour les métamorphoses. Enfin je dis avais préféré mais c'est la baguette qui choisit son propriétaire.

Thatch pensa que c'était impressionnant qu'il s'en souvienne aussi précisément après autant d'années. Et il resta incrédule quand le mètre continua d'agir tout seul pendant que le fabriquant s'éloignait pour chercher quelque chose parmi les étagères. Il ne tomba au sol que quand celui-ci déclara que ça devrait aller.

-Essayez donc celle-ci, fit le vieil homme en sortant un mince morceau de bois sculpté d'une boîte et le tendant à Harry. Bois de hêtre, cœur de ventricule de dragon et 22,5 cm. Très flexible et agréable à manier. Il vous suffit de la prendre et de l'agiter un peu.

L'enfant obéit avec un air septique, mais eut un brusque mouvement de recul quand le rayon en face explosa.

-Wow, c'est violent votre truc, commenta le cuisinier tandis qu'Ollivanders la reprenait pour en donner une autre.

-Elle n'est simplement pas adaptée, en voici une seconde. Bois d'ébène, crin de licorne et très souple, 21, 25 cm.

Cette fois quand Harry fit le geste une étagère prit carrément feu.

-Non, non. Certainement pas. Peut-être celle-ci...

Les essais continuèrent en vain pendant plus d'une demi-heure et à chaque échec le fabriquant semblait plus ravi et passionné. En revanche Thatch et son cadet s'impatientaient. Même Marco avait froncé imperceptiblement les sourcils.

-Un client difficile mais nous allons bien finir par y arriver. Voyons voir...

Le vendeur sembla soudain penser à quelque chose, et s'approcha lentement de la seule baguette du magasin qui était sous vitrine.

-Je me demande si...

Il la sortit avec précaution, puis regarda leur petit frère avant de venir la lui tendre. Celui-ci la saisit avec prudence en voyant son attitude et une vague d'énergie brutale se fit sentir dès que ses doigts entrèrent en contact avec le bois. Thatch réagit immédiatement à l'instar de Marco et Niobe, mais ils s'arrêtèrent en voyant ses lèvres s'étirer dans un sourire.

-Harry ?

-Je vais bien, cette fois c'est la bonne.

-Étrange... souffla Ollivanders.

-Quoi donc yoi ?

-Je me souviens de chaque baguette que j'ai vendue Monsieur. Or il se trouve que le phénix qui a fournit la plume servant de cœur à cette baguette a également fournit une autre plume. Une seule autre plume, fit-il sans quitter des yeux le regard bleu perçant du navigateur.

Il se tourna vers Harry qui restait impassible et désigna son front.

-Il est étrange que ce soit cette baguette qui vous est destinée quand on sait que c'est sa sœur qui vous a fait cette cicatrice...

Thatch n'aimait pas vraiment la tournure que prenaient ses paroles mais le vieil homme n'avait pas finit :

-L'autre faisait 33,75 cm. Elle état en bois d'if et puissante, très puissante. Je ne l'aurais jamais vendue si j'avais su les événements qui se produiraient par la suite. C'est curieux la manière dont les choses s'enchaînent... Je pense que vous êtes amené à faire de grandes choses Monsieur Potter, des choses que personne n'aura encore fait et vécu auparavant. Après tout, Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom a fait de grandes choses... Terribles, certes. Mais stupéfiantes.

Il y eut un silence. Puis plus amusé que préoccupé le Commandant de la Quatrième Division déclara :

-Ça veut peut-être dire qu'on parviendra à faire de toi un pirate correct.

-Thatch !

-Il a déjà le don pour attirer les ennuis yoi. Manque plus que les compétences pour s'en sortir.

-Marco !

Un sourire extrêmement rare se forma sur les lèvres de Niobe, étirant les cinq anciennes cicatrices parallèles qui traversaient son visage.

-Pas toi aussi Niobe ! Vous verrez, grommela Harry je deviendrai l'un des plus grands pirates du Shin Sekai.

-Mais oui c'est ça, ricana le roux en venant lui frotter le crâne. Moi je demande à voir.

-Thaaaaatch , répondit le petit brun d'un ton menaçant.

Il continua de l'embêter tandis que Marco se tournait tranquillement vers le fabriquant de baguettes qui les regardait d'un air éberlué.

-Merci pour la baguette et les informations yoi, combien on vous doit ?

_à suivre..._

* * *

***Shin Sekai** toujours du japonais, ça veut dire Nouveau Monde. Comme pour **Shirohige **je vais alterner l'expression française et celle-ci selon ce qui fera le mieux dans les phrases.

Et voilà, le chapitre 5 pour remercier ceux qui m'ont laissé ces reviews et qui mourraient d'envie de l'avoir. Je ne sais pas si les autres arriveront aussi vite par contre, je suis en vacance mais j'ai quand même des choses à faire (ou plutôt qu'on m'impose de faire) et parfois je n'ai pas autant de temps pour écrire que je le voudrais.

On voit tout de suite l'influence qu'ont la folie et les dangers de Grand Line. Ollivanders leur faire comprendre qu'Harry va avoir une vie peu commune et eux ils n'attendent que ça! Pauvre, pauvre Harry dont ils se moquent, mais je suis avec lui et il les épatera tous soyez-en sûrs ^_^

Sinon un petit avertissement: même s'il n'est pas encore très développé le personnage de Niobe est à moi donc pas touche!

Ciao à tous.

Ps: Même si j'en reçois déjà les reviews ne mordent pas, elles me font juste plaisir et me permettent de savoir ce qui vous plaît ou non. Et si vous avez des désirs particuliers je ne suis pas contre en insérer certains dans l'histoire comme je l'ai déjà fais pour Le Prince des Ombres si ça reste crédible, mais pour ça il faut me les communiquer chers petits lecteurs.

Ps 2: Si quelqu'un a envie de dessiner Harry quand il était enfant qu'il se fasse plaisir!


	7. Chapitre 6

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**Amanera :** Je suis désolée je n'ai pas dû être assez claire quand j'ai mentionné son ambition, Harry ne veut pas devenir le plus grand pirate au monde mais seulement un des plus grands (même si ça signifie quand même faire partie de l'élite). Il ne devrait donc pas trop entrer en concurrence avec Luffy.

**ChibiChibiLauna :** Je sais pas pourquoi j'adore le « Heya ! » que tu mets au début de tes messages. Sinon merci d'avoir laissé un commentaire de plus !

**Wolf Amme :** Même précision que pour Amanera : je suis désolée si c'est ce que tu as cru mais pour l'instant je n'ai jamais écris qu' Harry voulait le One Piece. En revanche ne t'inquiètes pas il deviendra très célèbre !

**6Lisa9 :** C'est vrai les sorciers ne savent pas du tout où ils mettent les pieds avec Harry et il va se faire remarquer dès le premier jour ^_^. Je n'avais pas pensé à Bellatrix et le cambriolage pour l'horcruxe (honte à moi) mais c'est vrai que l'idée est à creuser. Pour l'instant cependant j'en suis encore loin, j'ai déjà rédigé la première année à Poudlard mais je n'en suis qu'au début de la deuxième.

Heureuse que tu ris en me lisant ^_^ et que tu n'arrives pas à choisir un moment préféré !

**Ambe :** Normalement j'aurais dû répondre à ta review avant le chapitre 4 mais je ne l'ai reçue que maintenant. Merci de m'avoir précisé pour l'erreur dans la chronologie, j'avoue que j'ai été négligente sur ce point et que j'ai calculé simplement comme si Harry avait pile un an quand il se fait adopter par les pirates. Ce n'est pas gênant pour les dates de son enfance mais en revanche avec l'anniversaire de ses onze ans et sa réception de la lettre ça ne correspond pas. Je m'en vais de ce pas le corriger ^_^

Ne t'inquiète pas sinon, ce n'est pas parce qu'il ira à Poudlard qu'on ne verra plus les Shirohige et le monde de One Piece, c'est un crossover après tout.

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Un fils de Barbe Blanche à Poudlard, première année.**

Le matin de la rentrée Harry enfila une veste noire par dessus sa chemise et monta sur le pont après avoir soulevé sa malle sans vraiment d'effort. Il eut chaud au cœur en voyant que tout le monde s'était rassemblé pour le voir partir. Des recommandations et des saluts lui furent lancés tout le long qu'il se dirigeait vers l'avant du navire où l'attendaient Fumsec et les haut-gradés de l'équipage.

-Mange bien, lui dit Thatch.

-Sois poli avec les filles, ajouta Izou.

-Et n'oublie pas de faire ton entraînement chaque jour, fit Vista. On le saura si tu t'es relâché.

-Y a pas moyen, t'inquiètes, répondit-il en souriant.

-Les autres ont appelé pour te souhaiter un bon départ yoi. Ils s'excusent de ne pas être là.

-C'est rien je sais que vous êtes tous très occupés avec le bazar que fout Moria. Remercie-les de ma part.

Il les regarda et eut un léger pincement au cœur en voyant que sa mère l'observait avec inquiétude en fumant sa cigarette. Pour la rassurer il s'approcha.

-T'inquiètes pas Éli, tout se passera bien. J'ai mes armes et Séchat est avec moi.

La femelle serpent se dressa à côté de son cou et siffla doucement pour confirmer. Élisabeth eut un soupir avant de lui caresser les cheveux.

-Sois prudent quand même d'accord ?

-Promis.

-Et surtout n'oublie pas de faire du grabuge, ricana Haruta.

-Compte sur moi ! Ils vont voir ce que c'est que la folie de Grand Line !

Un pas lourd se fit alors entendre et l'enfant brun se tourna pour voir avancer vers lui son père et capitaine. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux une seconde puis il sourit de nouveau et déclara :

-J'y vais Oyaji.

-Suis tes convictions quoiqu'il arrive Fils. Et souviens-toi que tu fais partie des nôtres peu importe la distance et ce qu'il se passe.

-Je le ferai.

Fumsec vint se poster au-dessus de lui en volant, cette fois c'était vraiment l'heure de partir. Il saisit une de ses pattes, attrapa sa malle de l'autre main, et disparut dans une gerbe de flammes après avoir salué une dernière fois sa famille.

-On se revoit à noël !

-Si tu ne nous as pas fais convoquer avant, marmonna Frey amusé.

**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

Le Poudlard Express n'était pas vraiment comme il l'avait imaginé.

Il était rouge, or, et totalement différent dans son design du train des mers qu'il avait vu une fois lorsque l'un des petits Mobys avait dû être amené à Water Seven pour réparations. Harry monta dedans sans se soucier des regards qu'on lui lançait et trouva assez rapidement un compartiment libre où il put s'installer. Il devait vraiment ressembler à son père biologique si on le remarquait aussi facilement malgré le fait que ses cheveux cachaient sa cicatrice. Dommage que son nom ne soit pas encore aussi connu qu'ici sur Grand Line.

-_Ces humains magiques s'habillent bizarrement_, siffla Séchat en regardant par la fenêtre une fois qu'il fut assit.

-_C'est vrai_, répondit-il._ Leurs sortes de tuniques et manteaux doivent être ce qu'ils appellent des robes, le vieux dirlo en portait avec des couleurs pastels. C'est étrange mais ça lui allait bien._

_-Ne me dis pas que tu vas porter un truc comme ça ! _Fit la femelle serpent en se dressant d'horreur.

-_Tu rêves, je mettrai leur uniforme à ma façon et si ça leur plaît pas ils iront se faire voir._

_-__Ç__a, ça devrait être amusant regarder._

_-D'après le dirlo il n'a dit à personne que j'avais été élevé par des pirates, ils vont tomber de haut si ils pensent que je serai un bon petit garçon bien sage._

_-Oh oui,_ siffla Séchat avec ce qui s'apparentait pour elle à un rire._C'est certain._

-_Apparemment ils ne voient pas le don de parler aux serpents d'un très bon œil, une histoire de fondateur traître et du type nommé Voldemort qui pouvait le faire._

_-Quel nom ridicule. Je me ferai aussi discrète que d'habitude mais si quelqu'un te cherche il aura affaire à moi._

_-Ouais, de toute façon j'avais pas l'intention de te cacher._

Son amie siffla de contentement et il caressa ses écailles lisses et douces. Séchat était de la race des serpents à sonnette donc elles étaient d'un vert émeraude et d'un noir brillant. C'était l'Impératrice Boa Handcock elle-même qui lui avait offert son œuf quelques années plus tôt lorsqu'il l'avait rencontrée. Aussi incroyable que ça puisse paraître avec cette femme aussi belle que narcissique, il avait gagné son respect en se révélant capable de parler aux serpents et en devenant ami avec le propre boa de la pirate. Âgée de désormais deux ans Séchat faisait plus d'un mètre de long et sécrétait deux venins dont l'un était mortel et l'autre juste paralysant. Elle avait pour habitude de s'enrouler autour de ses épaules et y restait la plupart du temps pour profiter de sa chaleur corporelle et veiller sur lui. Aujourd'hui il avait sa veste donc elle était partiellement cachée, mais sa tête restait près de son cou pour goûter l'air et pouvoir discuter avec lui.

Quelques minutes après le départ du train la porte s'ouvrit sur un rouquin de son âge qui demanda timidement :

-Excuses-moi, je peux m'asseoir ? Y-a plus de place ailleurs.

-Vas-y, dit Harry qui s'en fichait.

Thatch lui avait dit que venir ici serait l'occasion pour lui de se faire des amis de son âge. Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait l'habitude de l'écouter, mais comme Vista et Frey pensaient la même chose autant se montrer à peu près sociable. Il aurait tout le loisir d'envoyer balader ceux qu'il jugerait chiants après.

L'autre garçon entra et tenta difficilement de mettre sa malle dans le filet de la banquette en face. Parce qu'il voyait que ça allait être dur et parce qu'Élisabeth et Marco lui avaient quand même apprit un minimum les bonnes manières, le brun se leva pour lui filer un coup de main.

-Merci, fit le roux tandis que ses oreilles rougissaient. Je suis Ron, Ron Weasley.

-Harry Newgate, répondit-il simplement avant de retourner s'asseoir.

-Toi aussi c'est ta première année ?

-Ouais.

-Tu as une idée de dans quelle maison tu seras ?

Comme Dumbledore en avait un peu parlé et qu'ils s'étaient renseignés le plus possible sur le monde magique avant qu'il ne vienne ici Harry put répondre :

-Aucune idée. Les quatre ont leurs qualités et leurs défauts.

Ron ne sembla pas vraiment d'accord mais ne fit pas de commentaire.

-Moi j'aimerais bien aller à Gryffondor comme mes frères.

-Tu viens d'une famille de sorciers ?

-Oui on l'est depuis des siècles, mais on est pas vraiment bien considérés par les autres Sang-Purs.

Comme il avait l'air mal-à-l'aise le jeune pirate ne posa pas de questions. À la place il saisit son sac et en sortit le tone dial et les écouteurs qu'il avait eu pour son anniversaire. Il avait placé le premier dans son oreille quand il remarqua le regard curieux qu'y portait le roux.

-Qu'est-ce-que c'est ?

-Un tone dial, un coquillage capable d'enregistrer les sons. On s'en sert pour réécouter un message ou de la musique.

-J'en avais jamais vu ou entendu parler, c'est cool.

-On en trouve pas dans cette partie du monde.

Il doutait même qu'on en trouve dans ce monde tout court. Comme il mit ensuite son deuxième écouteur l'autre garçon comprit qu'il ne souhaitait plus parler pour l'instant. Le haki actif pour rester sur ses gardes, Harry écouta tranquillement un de ses shanty préférés chanté par la totalité de son équipage.

**It's a damn tough life full of toil and strife**  
**We whalermen undergo.**  
**And we don't give a damn when the day is done**  
**How hard the winds did blow.**  
**Cause we're homeward bound from the Arctic ground**  
**With a good ship, taut and free**  
**And we don't give a damn when we drink our rum**  
**With the girls of Old Maui.**

On entendait Thatch, Marco, Izou, Viggo, Spica, Jozu, Vista, sa mère adoptive... et même Niobe et la voix grave de leur père. Un sourire se forma sur son visage.

**Rolling down to Old Maui, me boys**  
**Rolling down to Old Maui**  
**We're homeward bound from the Arctic ground**  
**Rolling down to Old Maui.**

**Once more we sail with a northerly gale**  
**Towards our island home.**  
**Our mainmast sprung, our whaling done,**  
**And we ain't go far to roam.**  
**Six hellish months we passed away**  
**On the cold Kamchatka Sea,**  
**But now we're bound from the Arctic ground**  
**Rolling down to Old Maui.**

**Rolling down to Old Maui, me boys**  
**Rolling down to Old Maui**  
**We're homeward bound from the Arctic ground**  
**Rolling down to Old Maui.**

**Once more we sail with a northerly gale**  
**Through the ice and wind and rain.**  
**Them coconut fronds, them tropical lands,**  
**We soon shall see again.**  
**Our stuns'l booms are carried away**  
**What care we for that sound?**  
**A living gale is after us,**  
**Thank God we're homeward bound.**

**Rolling down to Old Maui, me boys**  
**Rolling down to Old Maui**  
**We're homeward bound from the Arctic ground**  
**Rolling down to Old Maui...**

Il mit le son sur pause en sentant que deux personnes allaient entrer dans le compartiment. La porte s'ouvrit sur deux enfants de leur âge.

-Vous n'auriez pas vu un crapaud ? Demanda une fille qui avait des cheveux châtains et hirsutes. Neville a perdu le sien.

À côté d'elle se tenait un garçon joufflu à l'air un peu empoté, mais sa _Voix_ n'était pas si faible que ça. Pour quelqu'un n'avait pas vécu parmi les pirates et dans le Nouveau Monde bien sûr.

-Tu es sûr que tu l'avais en montant dans le train ? questionna Harry.

-Oui, répondit l'autre nerveusement. Il s'est échappé quand on m'a bousculé et que sa cage est tombée.

-Ok.

Le jeune Shirohige se leva et sortit dans le couloir. Il ferma les yeux, se concentra afin d'attirer l'animal à lui, et tendit la main. Il s'était déjà servit de ses pouvoirs une ou deux fois pour retrouver des choses que lui ou d'autres personnes avaient égarées à bord du Moby Dick mais jamais pour quelque chose de vivant. C'est donc avec un léger soulagement qu'il masqua sans peine qu'il sentit sa magie lui répondre. Quelques secondes plus tard le crapaud volait vers eux depuis l'avant du train, survolant les têtes de plusieurs autres élèves qui regardèrent le de manière incrédule.

-Tiens, fais attention à ne pas le reperdre, dit-il en le tendant à l'autre garçon brun stupéfait après l'avoir attrapé.

-M...Merci, répondit Neville. Comment...

-Comment tu as fais ça ?! Coupèrent Ron et la fille en lui sautant presque dessus d'un air ébahit.

Harry les fixa en silence, puis leur mit un vent monumental en se tournant de nouveau vers Neville.

-Tu disais ?

Les deux impolis rougirent, tandis que le garçon semblait surprit qu'il réagisse ainsi.

-Tu n'as pas besoin d'utiliser ta baguette ou une formule ? Demanda-t-il timidement.

-J'ai toujours fais sans jusque-là, je sais pas si c'est vraiment nécessaire.

-Seuls les sorciers les plus puissants et qui se sont entraînés longuement peuvent s'en passer, déclara la fille d'un ton docte et qu'il trouva presque prétentieux. Sinon les sorts ne sont pas assez stables et ne marchent pas, ou ils sont beaucoup moins efficaces.

-Si tu le dis, fit-il en haussant les épaules avant de retourner s'asseoir.

Elle le suivit et se plaça sur la banquette comme si Ron ou lui l'avaient invitée.

-Je suis Hermione Granger.

-Ron Weasley.

-Harry Newgate, dit l'enfant pirate en se souvenant qu'il ne devait pas mettre une fille à la porte et en se résignant à sa présence.

-Neville Longdubat, ajouta avec hésitation le dernier après qu'il lui ait fait signe de les rejoindre lui aussi.

Harry rangea son tone dial, sachant que désormais il ne pourrait plus l'écouter et participa à la conversation. En revanche Hermione comprit vite qu'elle n'avait pas intérêt à continuer ce ton prétentieux avec lui et à ralentir le rythme avec ses questions. Elle semblait être intelligente, mais beaucoup trop du genre à étaler sa science pour lui qui avait grandit auprès d'un des hommes les plus cultivés de Grand Line. Ron lui avait des préjugés stupides mais il lui laissa le bénéfice du doute tant qu'il ne s'était pas fait une véritable opinion. Et Neville lui paraissait surtout manquer totalement de confiance en lui.

Ils finirent par arriver à proximité de Poudlard après toute une journée de voyage et la fille quitta le compartiment pour mettre son uniforme dans un autre. Manque de chance, si aucun des deux autres garçons ne vit Séchat autour de ses épaules car ils étaient trop occupés à se changer, Ron lui poussa une exclamation en voyant son front après coup :

-Par Merlin ! Tu es Harry Potter ?!

Le jeune Shirohige soupira, et remit ses mèches de cheveux en place tandis que Neville le regardait bouche bée.

-C'était mon nom à ma naissance, maintenant je suis un Newgate.

À son ton sec ils comprirent qu'il ne répondrait pas à leurs questions.

Et le Poudlard Express s'étant arrêté, ils suivirent les autres élèves quand ceux-ci en descendirent.

-Les premières années par ici ! Faisait Hagrid sur le quai en portant une imposante lanterne en métal.

Sa stature impressionna grandement la plupart des enfants, puis ils montèrent dans des barques pour traverser le lac. Harry dû reconnaître qu'ainsi éclairé en pleine nuit le château était magnifique. Dommage qu'il ne puisse pas le montrer à sa mère et aux autres. Ils se rendirent jusqu'à deux grandes portes capables de laisser passer aisément autant le garde-chasse que Barbe Blanche, ce qui n'était pas peu dire. Une femme vêtue d'une robe verte et aux cheveux relevés en un chignon strict les attendait devant.

-Bienvenue à Poudlard, déclara-t-elle d'un ton sévère une fois qu'ils furent tous rassemblés devant elle. Dans quelques instants vous franchirez ces portes et vous vous joindrez aux autres mais avant que vous ne preniez place vous allez être répartis dans les différentes maisons. Elles ont pour nom Gryffonfor, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Serpentard.

Au nom de la dernière un élève sur le côté de leur groupe eut un petit sourire arrogant. Harry remarqua un instant ses cheveux blonds presque blancs plaqués en arrière par du gel et les deux gorilles qui l'accompagnaient puis se reconcentra sur le discours de la sorcière. Même s'il savait déjà tout ça, il avait l'impression que comme avec Marco il valait l'écouter quand elle parlait.

-Pendant votre séjour à l'école votre maison sera comme une seconde famille. Vos succès lui feront gagner des points et toute infraction au règlement lui en fera perdre. À la fin de l'année la maison qui aura le plus de points gagnera la Coupe des Quatre Maisons. La cérémonie de répartition va bientôt commencer, veuillez rester ici en attendant.

Elle partit par une porte sur le côté, et à peine celle-ci s'était-elle refermée que les élèves se mirent à chuchoter entre eux sur quels moyens pouvaient bien être utilisés pour les répartir.

-Mon frère Fred m'a dit qu'on devait affronter un troll, dit Ron pas vraiment rassuré.

Harry en doutait, mais la possibilité fit courir un frisson d'excitation le long de son dos. Ça serait intéressant de pouvoir voir ce qu'il valait face aux créatures de ce monde. Et puis il avait accumulé trop d'énergie après ce voyage en train interminable, une occasion de se défouler ne serait pas de refus.

Soudain une voix s'éleva, faisant taire toutes les conversations.

-C'était donc vrai ce que j''ai entendu dans le train, Harry Potter est élève à Poudlard.

Le blond qu'il avait remarqué plus tôt s'avança vers lui tandis que les murmures reprenaient de plus belle à l'entente de ce nom.

-Lui c'est Crabbe, et lui Goyle, fit-il en désignant successivement les deux mastodontes qui l'encadraient. Quant à moi je m'appelle Malfoy, Drago Malfoy.

Séchat siffla un rire devant ce patronyme aussi ridicule que celui de Voldemort mais cela fut masqué par Ron qui pouffa également. Malfoy ne sembla pas apprécier.

-Mon nom te fait rire?dit-il avec un mélange de mépris et de colère. Inutile de te demander le tien: un rouquin et une robe de seconde main, tu es forcément un Weasley.

Comme tout les membres de son équipage Harry n'aimait pas les nobles, or ce gars en avait toutes les caractéristiques. Mais ce qu'il détestait encore plus c'était les cons arrogants qui se croyaient supérieurs parce qu'ils avaient plus d'argent que les autres.

-Tu te rendras vite compte que certaines familles de sorciers valent mieux que d'autres Potter, reprit le blond en revenant à lui. Évite de choisir tes amis parmi les gens douteux. Je peux te conseiller.

Et il lui tendit la main.

Harry haussa un sourcil exactement comme Marco aurait pu le faire, et le fixa en silence. Il ne se souciait que des gens qui en valaient la peine et ce gars pouvait d'ors et déjà être rayé de la liste. Lorsque l'autre comprit qu'il ne lui rendrait pas son geste et qu'il ne prendrait même pas la peine de lui répondre, ses pommettes rosirent de colère sous l'affront. Mais le retour de la femme qui les avait accueillis l'empêcha de faire quoique ce soit.

Ils furent amenés dans une salle aussi grande que le réfectoire du Moby Dick et Harry contempla le ciel étoilé au-dessus de sa tête. Il savait que c'était un plafond magique puisque Marco avait insisté pour qu'il apprenne presque par cœur _l'Histoire de Poudlard _et les livres supplémentaires qu'ils avaient acquits. Mais ça lui donna pendant un instant l'impression d'être sur le pont du bateau où il avait grandit. Il sourit malgré le fait que les étoiles et leurs emplacements soient différents.

Leur groupe dû s'arrêter devant les quatre grandes tables remplies des élèves plus âgés, et face à une chaise où on avait posé un vieux chapeau rapiécé. Avec déception qu'il comprit que ce ne serait pas cette fois qu'il combattrait un troll. Après quelques explications la sorcière commença à les appeler un par un et ils furent chacun à leur tour répartis par l'artefact qui se révélait capable de parler. Hermione et Neville allèrent à Gryffondor après un temps d'attente un peu plus long que les autres, en revanche Malfoy fut répartit à Serpentard dès que le Choixpeau effleura sa tête et il en semblait particulièrement satisfait.

Le tour du jeune Shirohige arriva enfin.

-Harry Potter-Newgate.

Le brun fronça les sourcils. Il avait pourtant bien signifié à Dumbledore que son nom était Newgate alors qu'est-ce-que c'était que cet ajout stupide ? Lançant un regard noir au directeur, il s'avança en ignorant les chuchotements et les regards curieux braqués sur lui et déclara :

-C'est juste Newgate. Il n'y a pas de Potter avant.

-Oh ? Très bien veuillez m'excus...

La femme s'interrompit et le regarda de la tête aux pieds.

-Où se trouvent votre robe et votre cravate ? Et qu'est-ce-que c'est que ce foulard vert à votre ceinture ?

-Je n'ai aucunement l'intention de porter ces trucs et d'avoir l'air déguisé.

-L'uniforme est obligatoire, s'indigna-t-elle. Et il est interdit de porter d'autres couleurs que celles de votre maison.

-Peut-être mais je m'en fiche.

La sorcière en eut le souffle coupé, et tous le regardèrent comme s'il avait perdu la tête. Dumbledore se leva alors pour intervenir :

-C'est une nécessité pour que tout le monde sache à quelle maison vous appartenez quand ils vous parlent mon garçon.

-Dans ce cas il suffit de mettre le blason de la maison sur mes chemises, répliqua-t-il sèchement. Ça doit bien pouvoir se faire non ? De toute façon il n'est pas question que je porte une _robe, _et je ne suis pas votre garçon.

Cette fois certains semblèrent carrément s'étouffer qu'il ose parler sur ce ton à leur directeur.

-C'est scandaleux, s'indigna celle qui dirigeait la répartition. Pour qui vous prenez-vous ? Vous êtes un élève comme les autres, je ne vois pas pourquoi vous auriez un traitement de faveur vous permettant porter votre uniforme de manière différente.

-J'ai bien lu le règlement de l'école et il n'est mentionné nul-part que les élèves doivent porter la cravate et la robe en permanence. Après si ma façon de m'habiller ne vous convient pas je peux tout aussi bien partir. Il y a d'autres écoles de magie que Poudlard.

C'était du bluff bien sûr, mais il le dit avec tant d'assurance que tous y crurent sans problème. L'avantage d'avoir apprit à jouer au poker très jeune. C'est facilement qu'il suivit le cheminement de pensée des enseignants qui imaginèrent la honte que ce serait pour leur école si le Survivant refusait d'y effectuer ses études et il retint son sourire pour garder un visage impassible.

-Très bien, soupira Dumbledore.

-Albus !

-Laissez Minerva, c'est exact que le règlement n'oblige pas les élèves à porter autre chose que leurs chemises et le bas de leurs uniformes après tout. Et tant que le blason de sa maison permet de l'identifier ça ne posera pas de problème.

Satisfait l'enfant pirate alla s'asseoir sur la chaise et mit le choixpeau sur sa tête.

« On peut dire que tu ne te laisses pas faire » souffla alors une petite voix dans ses pensées si bien qu'il dû retenir un sursaut.

« Qu'est-ce-que... ? »

« Ne t'inquiète pas jeune Shirohige, fils d'Edward Newgate. Je peux entrer dans ton esprit mais cela me sert uniquement à te répartir. Personne n'apprendra les secrets de ton équipage. »

« Il y a intérêt. » menaça-t-il en envisageant déjà de découper l'artefact en morceaux et le faire brûler si il avait la moindre fuite.

« Oh ce ne sera pas nécessaire sois-en certain. Alors...c'est difficile, très difficile... Je vois beaucoup de courage, des qualités intellectuelles et une loyauté sans borne envers ceux qui t'ont élevé et que tu considères comme ta famille. Tu es également malin, et déterminé à devenir quelqu'un qui pourra les protéger, les rendre fiers et faire connaître leur nom encore plus qu'il ne l'est déjà. Pas évident de choisir, non pas du tout... »

« Si tu pouvais éviter de me coller avec un gars comme ce Malfoy ça m'arrangerait. »

« Vraiment ? Serpentard pourrait pourtant t'aider à avancer sur le chemin de la grandeur tu sais ? »

« Je peux très bien y arriver tout seul, et si je me retrouve avec lui à devoir supporter son caractère coincé et prétentieux d'aristocrate je vais commettre un meurtre. Ce qui ne doit pas être très bien accepté ici. Pas que je m'occupe de l'avis qu'ils ont de moi, mais ça la ferait mal si je revenais sur le Moby Dick dès le deuxième jour. Tout le monde se foutrait de ma gueule. »

« C'est probable en effet, dans ce cas il vaut mieux... »

-GRYFFONDOR !

La table concernée explosa en applaudissements et en clameurs et il reposa le choixpeau sur la chaise pour se diriger vers eux avec un sourire.

-Bienvenue à Gryffondor, lui dit l'élève le plus âgé à sa droite quand il s'assit à la place que son jumeau et lui lui avaient dégagée. Je suis Fred, et lui Georges.

-C'était génial la façon dont t'a parlé à MacGo et Dumbledore. Personne avait encore osé !

-Merci, répondit-il avec surprise.

Il nota qu'ils avaient les même cheveux roux que Ron Weasley, sûrement qu'ils faisaient partie de la même fratrie. Puis il se tourna pour assister au reste de la répartition. Ces deux-là avaient l'air plus intéressants que leur petit frère. Lequel fut d'ailleurs envoyé à Gryffondor comme il l'espérait.

Une fois que tout les premières années eurent été répartis Dumbledore se leva pour parler du règlement. Harry sourit en en entendant certains points. La forêt interdite et le couloir ouest du troisième étage hein ? Hé ben il savait par quoi il allait commencer son exploration du château.

-C'est bizarre d'habitude il nous dit pourquoi on a pas le droit d'aller quelque part, dit Fred tandis que le banquet commençait.

-Vous êtes déjà allés dans cette forêt tous les deux pas vrai ? Demanda le brun qui avait remarqué le regard lancé dans leur direction par le directeur. C'est quoi la raison pour elle ?

Il se servait après avoir été stupéfait par l'apparition des plats sur la table, ça Thatch le leur avait jamais fait !

-Y a pas mal de créatures magiques qui y vivent et certaines sont pas commodes, répondit Georges avec un sourire. Mais quand on sait comment s'y prendre ça va.

-Par exemple il faut éviter de s'y trouver les nuits de pleine lune si on veut pas finir déchiqueté par un loup-garous, continua son frère. Et aussi éviter le territoire des centaures parce qu'ils apprécient pas vraiment les humains.

-Ok, répondit-il en ayant de plus en plus envie d'aller y faire un tour.

Il passa un bon moment durant le repas mais finit par se retourner vers la personne dont il sentait le regard peser sur sa nuque. C'était l'un des hommes à la table des profs. Tout habillé de noir et avec les yeux et les cheveux de la même couleur, il continua de le fixer pendant quelques secondes avant de se tourner vers ses collègues. Le jeune Shirohige donna un léger coup de coude à Fred pour attirer son attention.

-C'est qui le prof à côté de Quirrell ?

-Rogue, fit le roux avec une grimace dégoûtée. Il est directeur de Serpentard et enseigne les potions.

-Mais tout le monde sait qu'il préfère les Forces du Mal, enchaîna Georges qui avait la même expression. Il veut le poste de Quirrell depuis des années.

-C'est un sale bâtard graisseux qui favorise les Serpentards à la moindre occasion, il déteste les Gryffondors.

Un éclair de douleur transperça la cicatrice d'Harry qui continuait de regarder le sorcier, et il fronça les sourcils.

_à_ suivre...

* * *

Et voilà Harry est arrivé à Poudlard et il commence déjà à faire du grabuge! Dur, dur que ça va être pour le corps professoral de tenter de garder un tel phénomène sous contrôle, un pirate est libre comme le vent et n'obéit qu'à son capitaine après tout! (et encore ça dépend lesquels). MacGonagall en a déjà fait les frais qui sera le prochain?

Ah, qu'est-ce-que je l'aime mon petit Survivant-Shirohige, beaucoup de monde va grincer des dents avec lui ^_^. Mais vous ce n'est pas votre cas j'espère?

Ciao et à bientôt pour la suite!

Ps: La chanson qu'il écoute est Old Maui on peut la trouver sur you tube, je vous conseille très fortement d'aller l'écouter pour vous en faire une meilleure idée.


	8. Chapitre 7

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**Wolf Amme :** Oui c'est tout à fait ça Harry est plus centré sur sa famille et sur devenir fort pour les protéger (le passage de son enfance où il parle avec Elisabeth sert à montrer ça) je suis contente que tu l'ai compris ça prouve que je suis pas si nulle que ça pour sous-entendre les choses dans ce que j'écris.

Sinon pour la forêt interdite et les jumeaux tu le verras vite ^_^.

**Amanera :** C'est sûr qu'Hagrid se sentirait petit si Barbe Blanche venait, et que dire de Flitwik ? Tu imagines la tête que feraient Rogue et Malfoy en se retrouvant face à lui ?

**ReimaChan :** Tu vas pouvoir voir tout de suite sa première confrontation avec Rogue. Ça change un peu par rapport à l'œuvre originale ^_^.

**Marion : **De nouveau je n'ai reçu ton commentaire qu'hier soir alors je t'y réponds ici, merci pour ta review.

**Blaidd : **Ne t'inquiète pas je ferai tout pour garder l'inspiration ^_^. Merci d'avoir commenté même si c'est arrivé avec un peu de retard.

**Baleine : **Effectivement je n'ai reçu que cette review de toi et elle a mit du temps à arriver, peut-être parce que tu n'étais pas connecté ? (je savais pas si je devais mettre un « e » après le « é » tu es un garçon ou une fille ? ^_^').

Sinon pour les questions que tu m'as posé je vais y répondre dans les précisions pour que tout le monde en profite.

**Petites précisions :** -Harry a un an de moins que Ace et deux ans de plus que Luffy ce qui fait qu'il en aura 17 lorsque l'homme de feu rencontrera son équipage.

-Lorsqu'Harry bébé est arrivé sur le Moby Dick Marco et Thatch n'avaient que 18 ans mais voyageaient déjà avec leur capitaine depuis des années. Aujourd'hui ils en ont donc 28.

-Je ne vais pas cacher qu'il y aura des confrontations avec Voldemort (c'est le fil conducteur de l'œuvre originale après tout) mais celles-ci seront différentes du bouquin, surtout les dernières.

-J'ai oublié de le dire avant pour ceux qui me lisent depuis le début et je m'en excuse : **LA PLUPART DES COUPLES DE CETTE FICTION SERONT ENTRE HOMMES**** si il en a qui ne peuvent vraiment pas le supporter qu'ils cessent de lire, mais**** JE NE TOLERERAI PAS les insultes ou les charges complètement dégradantes et injustifiées envers mon histoire.** Vous êtes prévenus, surtout que ça ne va pas arriver tout de suite.

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Interrogatoire en potion et premier cours de vol**

-Qu'est-ce-que c'est que ce truc ? Demanda Ron en désignant un vivarium pendant que lui et les autres garçons de première année installaient leurs affaires dans le dortoir.

-C'est pour elle, déclara Harry en levant le bras pour que Séchat puisse descendre à l'intérieur.

Le rouquin cria en la voyant sortir de son col, captant l'attention des autres qui poussèrent également des exclamations plus ou moins horrifiées.

-Mais qu'est-ce-que tu fous à te balader avec un serpent sur toi ?! Ça va pas la tête ?!

-Du calme, Séchat ne mord personne à moins qu'il n'ait de mauvaises intentions à mon égard.

-Qu'est-ce-que tu en sais ?!

-Je le sais et c'est tout espèce de trouillard, s'énerva le brun qui en avait assez de ses cris à réveiller un mort. Alors arrête de hurler comme un porc qu'on égorge sinon je jure sur Davy Jones que je t'assomme !

Sa menace fonctionna et les autres se calmèrent aussi.

-Tu es sûr qu'elle est pas dangereuse ? Demanda nerveusement Neville.

-Elle peut l'être mais que pour mes ennemis. Sinon vous n'avez rien à craindre, je l'emmène partout avec moi depuis sa naissance et il n'y a jamais eut d'accident.

-Je croyais qu'on pouvait seulement apporter un crapaud, un chat ou un hibou, dit Seamus Finnigan.

-J'ai une autorisation spéciale du dirlo, mon père et mes frères refusaient que je vienne si je n'avais aucun moyen de me défendre. C'est un peu une obligation familiale que d'être toujours armé. Et puis Weasley a bien un rat.

-C'est pour ça que tu as une épée dans ta valise ? Demanda Dean Thomas.

-Ouais mais je n'aurais pas à la porter tout le temps sur moi contrairement à ce que je croyais.

Vu ce que le haki lui avait indiqué sur le niveau des gens présents dans l'école, Séchat et les lames qu'il cachait sur lui suffiraient amplement à ce qu'il se défende. Sauf pour Dumbledore mais il n'y avait probablement que la magie ou un fruit du démon qui pourraient l'aider s'il se retrouvait un jour face à lui.

**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

Le nouveau Gryffondor passa une bonne nuit malgré l'absence du bruit des vagues frappant la coque, et se réveilla à l'aube comme il en avait l'habitude.

Il se leva sans bruits, enroula une Séchat encore somnolente autour de ses épaules et enfila rapidement des vêtements plus pratiques que son uniforme avant de quitter le dortoir et la tour pour se rendre dans le parc. Une fois là-bas il commença par faire plusieurs fois le tour du château en courant pour s'échauffer (il découvrit d'ailleurs un arbre agressif qui ferait le partenaire parfait pour s'entraîner au haki), puis il réalisa plusieurs exercices avant de pratiquer son escrime pendant une bonne heure et demie. Ce ne fut que lors d'une vérification qu'il sentit les élèves du château commencer à se réveiller et à bouger, et qu'il décida de retourner auprès des Gryffondors pour prendre une douche et se préparer avec eux avant d'aller petit-déjeuner.

Les premiers cours furent intéressants et il vit très vite le profit qu'il pourrait tirer de la plupart d'entre eux avec son avenir de pirate. Le seul truc énervant était qu'il devait rappeler à chaque prof qu'il s'appelait Newgate et pas Potter, mais ceux-ci comprenaient assez vite. Et si parmi les élèves certains continuaient à l'appeler par son nom de naissance après qu'il l'ait répété une ou deux fois il refusait tout simplement de les écouter. Il apprit que MacGo était en fait Minerva MacGonagall la prof de Métamorphose et directrice de Gryffondor. Celle-ci semblait l'avoir prit en grippe à cause de l'histoire de l'uniforme mais elle revint vite à une attitude plus neutre quand elle vit qu'il écoutait et travaillait en classe (il avait été très intéressé par sa capacité à se changer en chat sans avoir mangé de fruit du démon). Flitwik le professeur de sortilèges était aussi petit que son père pouvait être grand, mais il se révéla être un excellent pédagogue tant il mettait de passion dans ce qu'il enseignait. Binns qui faisait cours d'Histoire de la magie lui se révéla en revanche être une véritable blague, et dès la fin de la première heure il décida de l'ignorer pour travailler de lui-même sur les livres qu'il avait, ou qu'il aurait emprunté à la bibliothèque. Ou encore de faire autre chose durant les heures qu'il aurait avec lui. Quirrell lui aussi lui tapa sur les nerfs, mais ce fut surtout à cause de son défaut de parole qui rendait ses cours incompréhensibles. Et puis il le sentait pas ce type.

« Méfie-toi du bègue. » lui avait dit Marco avant qu'il parte.

Et même s'il n'avait pas prit tout les avertissements du Phénix très au sérieux il aurait été méfiant envers l'homme au turban. Celui-ci avait une _Voix_ bizarre, comme dédoublée, il n'avait jamais rien sentit de tel avant et ça l'incitait à rester sur ses gardes.

Les autres professeurs furent banals jusqu'à ce qu'arrive le cours de potion du mercredi matin dans les cachots. À huit heures précises la porte de la salle de classe s'ouvrit en coup de vent, faisant taire aussitôt toutes les conversations.

-Il n'y aura ni baguette magique, ni incantation idiote dans ce cours, déclara Severus Rogue en se dirigeant vers son bureau avant de se tourner vers eux. Aussi je m'attends à ce que vous ne compreniez rien à science subtile et l'art rigoureux de la préparation des potions. Néanmoins pour ce qui est des quelques privilégiés qui possèdent des prédispositions...

Son regard se porta sur Malfoy qui eut un petit sourire. Déjà c'était sûr y allait avoir du favoritisme.

-...je peux leur apprendre à ensorceler l'esprit d'un homme et à lui emprisonner les sens, reprit l'adulte d'un ton bas et forçant l'attention. Je peux leur apprendre à mettre la gloire en bouteille, à distiller la grandeur, et même à enfermer la mort dans un flacon. Les possibilités que les potions offrent sont bien plus grandes que tout ce que vous pourrez jamais imaginer dans vos cervelles d'enfants ignorants.

Un silence fasciné régna quand il eut terminé. Le moins qu'on pouvait dire c'est qu'il savait captiver son auditoire. D'une façon un peu grandiloquente peut-être mais ça restait vachement classe. La seule autre personne qu'il avait vu être capable de faire ça aussi efficacement était Frey.

L'homme observa quelques secondes le résultat de son discours, puis saisit une feuille sur son bureau et se mit à faire l'appel. Cependant son ton varia quand il arriva aux P.

-Monsieur Potter. Ah oui, notre nouvelle... célébrité.

Son ton presque méprisant passa complètement au-dessus de la tête d'Harry qui ne cacha pas son exaspération.

-Newgate, par Davy Jones.

-Comment?

-Mon nom est Newgate. J'ai peut-être porté celui de Potter pendant un temps mais ce n'est plus le cas désormais bien que Dumbledore ait lié les deux je ne sais pourquoi lors de la répartition et sur les fiches d'appel.

Le prof ne répondit pas, le fixant de manière perçante comme s'il cherchait à lire en lui, mais l'enfant soutint sans peine son regard. Voir Éli ou Marco en colère contre vous était bien plus effrayant que ça. Autour les autres élèves les regardaient en se demandant sûrement ce qui allait suivre.

-Monsieur Newgate dans ce cas, qu'est-ce-que j'obtiens lorsque j'ajoute de la racine d'asphodèle en poudre à une infusion d'armoise ?

Hermione leva aussitôt la main comme si elle était montée sur ressorts. Harry lui fut déstabilisé par ce changement de sujet inattendu mais répondit :

-Un somnifère nommé la Goutte du Mort vivant.

Même si le visage de celui-ci resta impassible il fut certain que Rogue était déçu qu'il le sache.

-Correct. Où iriez-vous si je vous demandais de me rapporter un bézoard ?

Alors ça il ne se souvenait pas du tout de l'avoir lut.

-Aucune idée.

Malfoy et compagnie eurent un rire très peu discret et un rictus méprisant étira les lèvres de l'adulte, le hérissant presque en retour.

-Essayons encore, dit-il en ignorant une nouvelle fois la main levée de la brune. Quelle est la différence entre le napel et le tue-loup ?

-C'est la même plante qu'on appelle aussi aconit, répondit froidement le jeune Shirohige. Mais vous pourriez également demander à Malfoy qui rigole comme un crétin ou à Hermione puisqu'elle semble savoir toutes les réponses. À moins qu'il n'y ait une raison particulière pour que je subisse ce quasi-interrogatoire alors que vous n'avez même pas fait votre premier cours ?

Un silence de plomb tomba sur la classe.

Hermione semblait horrifiée qu'il ose parler au prof sur ce ton, Neville et les autres avaient les yeux écarquillés, et même Malfoy ne semblait pas avoir pensé qu'il puisse pointer son comportement sans gêne de cette façon. Mais c'est qu'ils se fourraient tous le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude s'ils pensaient qu'il allait se laisser faire sans réagir. Prof ou pas personne ne lui faisait courber l'échine. Et que le regard de celui-ci soit devenu meurtrier ne changeait rien.

-Dix points de moins à Gryffondor pour insulte envers un camarade, dit Rogue d'un ton doucereux qui ne l'inquiéta pas le moins du monde.

-Un camarade ? Lui ? Répéta Harry en jetant un regard mi-arrogant, mi-méprisant à Malfoy. Je ne crois pas non.

« Plutôt un fils à papa qui devrait surveiller ses arrières s'il croit pouvoir se foutre ouvertement de ma gueule comme ça. »

Le prof lui lança un regard encore plus sombre mais ne répliqua pas, et termina l'appel avant de commencer enfin la leçon. Celle-ci se déroula dans un silence religieux et dès le lendemain toute l'école était au courant de ce qui s'était passé.

De son côté le fils de Barbe Blanche se doutait que la chauve-souris des cachots ne le raterait pas désormais s'il faisait des erreurs, mais avait bien l'intention de maîtriser ce qu'ils apprendraient dans cette matière. Comme l'avait dit Rogue c'était 'une de celles qui avaient les possibilités les plus intéressantes après tout.

-Je ne sais pas comment tu as fais, lui avoua Neville devant son bol de chocolat. Moi il me terrifie.

-Mon frère aîné peut-être bien plus effrayant que ça quand il est en colère, sans parler de ma mère adoptive si on l'énerve.

-Tu as un frère ? S'étonnèrent Fred et Georges qui l'avaient félicité une fois de plus pour ses exploits.

Envoyer chier MacGonagall, Dumbledore, _et_ Rogue dans la même semaine tenait d'après eux du miracle.

-Non j'en ai seize, répondit-il avec amusement. Enfin si on se cantonne à ceux qui ont le plus contribué à mon éducation.

-La vache, fit Georges. C'est bien plus que chez nous et pourtant on est déjà nombreux.

-Pourquoi vous êtes combien ?

-Sept avec notre petite sœur Ginny. Elle rentre à Poudlard que l'année prochaine.

L'arrivée du courrier les interrompit. Neville reçu un rappeltout de sa grand-mère, ce qui causa quelques moqueries, et donna à Hermione l'occasion de sortir tout ce qu'elle savait sur le sujet.

-Arrête, la coupa Harry. C'est suffisant que tu nous expliques comment ça marche, pas besoin de nous informer comme si on voulait écrire une encyclopédie.

Elle referma la bouche, vexée et rougissante.

-Et pas besoin de faire cette tête, reprit-il avec un ton un peu plus gentil en voyant ça. C'est très bien d'avoir de larges connaissances, mais il faut savoir quand les utiliser et quand elles ne sont pas nécessaires. Sinon tu risques de fatiguer pas mal de monde.

-Mais...

-Hé les gars, les interrompit Fred qui lisait le journal. Y a eut un cambriolage à Gringotts.

Aussitôt toute l'attention de la table fut sur lui et _La Gazette du Sorcier,_ visiblement ils ne pensaient pas qu'une telle chose soit possible un jour. Harry écouta la relecture de l'article de manière songeuse.

713, ce n'était pas le numéro du coffre où était allé Hagrid ?

Il avait dit être envoyé par Dumbledore pour une mission concernant Poudlard, et les journalistes pensaient que la magie noire avait été utilisée pour la tentative de vol.

Qu'est-ce-que qu'il y avait bien pu avoir dans ce petit paquet ?

« Sûrement quelque chose d'important et précieux. » lui souffla son instinct de pirate.

**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

L'arrivée du premier cours de vol rendait le fils de Barbe Blanche septique.

Pouvait-on vraiment voler avec un balais ?

Thatch avait raison, les sorciers étaient bizarres. Mais pourquoi ne pas tenter si ça fonctionnait vraiment.

-Bonjour à tous, déclara Madame Bibine. Commencez par tendre votre main droite au dessus du balais et dire « debout ».

-Debout !

Le balais d'Harry lui sauta directement dans la main, de même que celui de Malfoy. Les essais des autres en revanches furent moins concluants. Celui de Neville ne bougeait pas du tout, celui d'Hermione faisait juste un tour sur lui même et Weasley se prit carrément le sien en pleine tête, faisant rire l'enfant pirate qui ne s'en cacha pas. Finalement tous parvinrent à franchir cette première étape.

-Bien, dit le professeur. À présent enfourchez-les. À mon signal vous donnerez un coup de talon par terre pour décoller, vous vous élèverez de quelques mètres, puis vous redescendrez en vous penchant légèrement en avant. C'est comprit? 3...2...1...

La suite fut une véritable catastrophe.

Le balais de Neville partit avant le coup de sifflet, effrayé celui-ci ne sut pas quoi faire et en perdit le contrôle, si bien qu'il fonça pendant cinq minutes dans tout les sens avant de faire une chute brutale où un craquement sec indiqua à Harry qu'il s'était cassé quelque chose. C'était le poignet, et Bibine dû donc l'emmener à l'infirmerie. Cependant elle les prévint avant que si elle voyait un seul balais dans les airs à son retour celui qui serait dessus serait renvoyé de l'école avant d'avoir eut le temps de dire quidditch. Qu'est-ce-que c'était que le quidditch Harry n'en avait aucune idée, mais ce n'était pas franchement le plus important dans ce qu'elle avait dit.

Bien entendu dès qu'elle eut disparue de leur vue Malfoy commença à se moquer de la maladresse de Neville et ramassa le rappeltout que celui-ci avait fait tomber. Harry intervint parce qu'il ne supportait vraiment pas l'attitude du Serpentard :

-Tu nous pompes l'air. Ferme un peu ton clapet et donne-moi ça Malfoy.

-Et si je refuse ? Répondit celui-ci pendant que Crabbe et Goyle carraient les épaules d'un air menaçant.

-Tu le regretterais, assura simplement le Gryffondor.

-Je ne crois pas non, on dirait que tu ne sais pas à qui tu as affaire Potter.

-C'est Newgate. Et tu penses vraiment que tes deux molosses vont me faire peur ? Déjà que c'est pitoyable de te voir te cacher derrière eux, mais si en plus tu crois ça alors on peut te décerner le premier prix de connerie.

Goyle se jeta sur lui, mais le pirate n'eut aucun mal à esquiver et l'envoya rouler par terre d'un coup de pied aux fesses. Il se pencha ensuite pour éviter Crabbe qui cherchait à le frapper dans le dos, et saisit son bras pour le propulser par dessus son épaule en se servant de son élan. Séchat avait deviné qu'il souhaitait s'en occuper seul et n'intervint donc pas, ce qui lui permit de coller lui-même une raclée des plus humiliantes aux deux Serpentards quand ils revinrent à la charge. Sous les exclamations admiratives et les encouragements de ses camarades il termina en maîtrisant le poing de Goyle.

-T'appelle ça frapper ? J'avais pas huit que je savais faire mieux.

Il lui fit une démonstration de son propre coup qui l'envoya au tapis où il rejoignit son camarade. Trop facile, il n'avait même pas eut besoin du haki ou d'un de ses poignards tellement leurs mouvements étaient prévisibles. Ils étaient bêtes comme leur pieds et frappaient juste droit devant eux en comptant uniquement sur leur force physique. Ça se voyait qu'ils n'avaient jamais reçu d'entraînement.

-À ton tour, fit-il en se tournant vers Malfoy qui recula avec un air apeuré.

-Si... Si tu me frappes mon père le saura !

-Encore une fois c'est censé me faire peur ? Donne-moi ce rappeltout espèce de lâche.

Mais le blond ne devait vraiment être qu'un abruti car même terrifié il refusa d'admettre sa défaite et balança l'objet au loin.

-Va donc le chercher toi-même !

Harry jura, et n'eut qu'une fraction de seconde pour choisir entre lui casser la figure et rattraper la fragile balle de verre. Optant pour la seconde option il arracha le balais que l'autre tenait toujours dans sa main droite.

-Donne ça, fils de pute !

Il l'enfourcha en s'élançant dans les airs sans écouter le cri d'Hermione.

-Non Harry ! Tu ne sais même pas voler !

Heureusement si, il s'aperçut qu'il savait sans même avoir eu besoin d'apprendre, et instinctivement il sut qu'il devait se pencher en avant pour prendre plus de vitesse. Il rattrapa de justesse le rappeltout avant qu'il ne se fracasse contre un mur du château, et évita lui-même la collision grâce à une manœuvre risquée. Puis souriant il s'arrêta un instant pour regarder la petite balle transparente, avant de retourner tranquillement vers les autres élèves qui l'acclamaient comme s'il était le Roi des pirates en personne.

Mais ce moment de gloire fut de courte durée car MacGonagall débarqua dans le parc en s'écriant :

-Harry Newgate ! Mais...Mais qu'est-ce-qui s'est passé ici ?

Elle venait d'apercevoir Crabbe et Goyle toujours inconscients par terre.

-C'est Pot...

-C'est leur faute Professeur, déclara Weasley en coupant Malfoy.

Avec l'appui des autres élèves à part ceux de Serpentard il raconta ce qui s'était passé, et marqua un bon point dans l'estime d'Harry.

_à suivre..._

* * *

Premier cours de vol et première baston, faut pas le chercher notre Harry!

Que pensez-vous de sa confrontation avec Rogue? (au début j'avais prévu de faire un truc beaucoup plus violent mais ça m'embêtait qu'il se fasse vraiment un ennemi de lui alors qu'il a apprit à rester calme et à juger les gens avec ses frères, et puis Malfoy est beaucoup mieux dans le rôle de celui qui n'apprend pas de ses erreurs et continue à le provoquer).

Je suis consciente sinon que ça suis de très près le livre et le film mais c'est un peu le but pour l'instant, est-ce-que ça dérange?

Ciao


	9. Chapitre 8

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**ChibiChibiLuna :** Tant mieux si tu n'en es pas gênée ^_^.

**Ellewyl :** Je ne sais pas encore vraiment où va aller l'animosité avec Rogue et Malfoy mais je pense que dans un premier temps ça va se montrer plus violent avec le blond que dans le bouquin (jusqu'à ce qu'il dépasse les bornes et qu'Harry lui fasse comprendre qu'il ne fallait pas le pousser à bout si on ne voulait pas subir des bricoles). Quant à Rogues ça va être l'inverse et moins exacerbé mais ils ne seront quand même pas les meilleurs amis du monde. Comme je n'ai rédigé que la première année et le début de la deuxième encore donc je peux rien t'assurer cependant, des fois les choses se modifient selon ce que m'inspire ma plume.

**Wolf Amme :** Et non il n'écoute vraiment que sa famille, et encore ça dépend de qui. Marco se fera beaucoup plus facilement obéir de lui que Thatch par exemple (en même temps vu leur caractère à tous les deux...).

**LXS :** Vous n'aurez d'infos sur le premier couple qu'à partir de la deuxième année je le crains. Sinon pour Malfoy tu es déçue qu'il se comporte comme ça ?

Pour Lucius et Rogue je ne peux rien te dire désolée, ça spoilerait.

Merci pour tes encouragements et de penser que mon travail est bien ^_^.

**Algol D. Walker :** Je suis d'accord Malfoy et Voldy vont déguster. Mais on préfère ça plutôt que quand notre Harry souffre trop non ? ^_^

**Hayato Delmas :** Je n'avais pas prévu d'emmener Rogue sur Grand Line contrairement à d'autres persos, mais bon peut-être qu'au fil de l'écriture ça changera. Merci d'apprécier ma fic et de la lire.

**Amanera :** J'adore tes messages ils me font trop rire (Non Marco ne la tue pas, c'était drôle ! *s'enfuie à son tour*). Et ça me rassure que la confrontation ne soit pas trop exagérée durant le cours de potion.

Toi aussi tu aimes quand les Serpentards se prennent des coups ? (moralement ou physiquement), j'avoue avoir l'intention de le faire dans cette histoire même si je les aime bien.

**Sasou22 : **Contente que le scénario te plaise.

**Cathy : **Merci pour la review, et ne t'inquiète pas je passe de très bonnes vacances !

**Opaline21 :** Snif, merci infiniment pour une telle avalanche de compliment ça a faillit me faire pleurer (ne t'inquiète pas, si toi tu es une fan hystérique moi je suis trop sensible) et ça m'a touchée en plein cœur. Mais non tu ne parles pas trop, j'adore quand vous laissez de longs messages surtout si ils sont aussi gentils. Quant à Ace pas besoin de t'en faire. Il va avoir un rôle très, très important (c'est un de mes persos préférés après tout) mais juste c'est pas tout de suite.

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : Mais qui peut bien être assez fou ?**

-Attrapeur ? Fit Neville incrédule.

Avec un sourire satisfait Harry hocha la tête.

-Mais les premières années... dit Georges.

-...ne font jamais partie d'une équipe, continua son frère. Tu dois...

-...être le plus jeune attrapeur depuis au moins...

-Un siècle, termina l'enfant pirate qui n'était plus perturbé par leur manie de finir les phrases de l'autre. D'après MacGonagall.

-C'est génial Harry ! S'exclama l'autre brun dont le poignet avait été aisément réparé par Mme Pomfresh.

-Je sais, je sais, répondit-il avec un faux air suffisant qui fit rire les trois autres.

Il ne s'y était pas du tout attendu quand sa directrice de maison l'avait emmené voir Olivier Dubois pour dire à celui-ci qu'elle avait trouvé l'attrapeur qui lui manquait mais c'était un bonus agréable. Crabbe et Goyle avaient écopé de quinze jours de retenues et fait perdre cinquante points à Serpentard avec Malfoy tandis que lui qui avait été en position de légitime défense avait seulement reçu une remarque sur le fait d''avoir été un peu trop violent. Mais le vieux dirlo devait se douter que s'il avait voulu il aurait pu l'être bien plus parce qu'il n'avait pas vraiment insisté.

-Malfoy doit être vert de rage.

-Il n'est pas encore au courant, Dubois veut garder ça secret jusqu'au premier match. Je vous le dis parce qu'il paraît que vous êtes tous les deux dans l'équipe et parce que c'est un peu grâce à Neville que j'y suis intégré.

-Ouais on est batteurs, dit Fred.

-Notre rôle, déclara son jumeau avec un sourire un peu carnassier. C'est de faire en sorte que l'équipe adverse t'amoche pas trop.

-Mais on peut rien te promettre, c'est un jeu dur le quidditch.

-Ouais brutal, mais personne n'est mort depuis des siècles.

-Des joueurs disparaissent de temps en temps...

-...mais ils réapparaissent au bout d'un ou deux mois.

-Je vais m'amuser alors, ricana Harry.

-Je suis content que le fait de me défendre ne t'ait pas apporté d'ennuis, dit Neville.

-Même si ça avait été le cas c'était mon choix d'intervenir donc j'aurais assumé. Mais faudrait que tu prennes plus confiance en toi sinon ils arrêteront jamais de te choisir comme victime.

-Mais comment tu veux que je fasse ? Gémit l'autre brun. Je sais bien qu'un quasi-crackmol comme moi peut rien faire contre les gars comme Malfoy. Sans parler de Crabbe et Goyle, t'as vu comment ils sont faits ?

-Ça veut rien dire, je les ai bien envoyés au tapis alors qu'ils font deux fois mon poids.

-Oui mais toi tu es différent. Tu es le Survivant, et tu...tu es toujours tellement sûr de toi...

Le jeune Shirohige soupira devant une telle attitude, mais tout le monde n'avait pas été élevé dans un environnement aussi particulier que le sien alors il se força à être compréhensif. Il s'arrêta au milieu des escaliers et déclara :

-Je vais te dire un truc, et à vous aussi les jumeaux. Même Dumbledore est pas au courant.

Intrigués, ceux-ci se rapprochèrent.

-Vous avez sûrement entendu dire que j'ai évité certains coups des deux gorilles sans même les voir venir ?

-On pensait que c'était exagéré par les rumeurs, dit Georges.

-Non, j'en ai été capable parce que je reçois un entraînement depuis mes huit ans. Et dans cet entraînement même si je ne l'ai pas utilisée contre eux il y a une technique qui me permet de ressentir la présence des gens et de prévoir leurs mouvements quand ils sont à proximité.

-Sérieux ?

-Ouais, ça s'appelle le haki. Très peu de gens connaissent son existence et vous ne trouverez aucun livre dessus, tout l'enseignement se transmet de manière orale. Mais retournons à nos forbans, quand j'utilise le haki j'entends la _Voix_ des personnes. Celle-ci me permet de savoir non-seulement leur position et leurs gestes, mais aussi la force de leurs coups, leur état de santé, leur potentiel, et à quel point celui-ci est utilisé. Ton potentiel à toi Neville, il est largement égal à celui de Malfoy.

Le brun maladroit le regarda comme s'il venait de dire qu'il était une fille.

-Quoi ?

-Tu m'as très bien entendu.

-C'est vrai ?

-Je n'ai pas de raison de te mentir. Tu as ce qu'il te faut en toi pour lui résister, il suffit que tu l'exploite.

-Mais comment ?

-En t'entraînant dur même si tu as du mal avec les sorts. Et puis la magie n'est pas tout, je me suis débarrassé de ces deux crétins sans l'utiliser. Si tu as la motivation, continua-t-il en prenant la décision en même qu'il en parlait. Je peux te montrer quelques trucs du corps à corps pour que tu n'ai plus à t'inquiéter d'eux.

-Tu ferais ça ?

-Puisque je te le dis.

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'honnêtement ça m'énerve de te voir te laisser faire sans réagir alors que t'en es capable. Je serai pas toujours là derrière toi pour sauver tes fesses.

Ses mots n'étaient pas des plus diplomatiques mais il laissa le garçon y réfléchir.

-Et nous ? Demandèrent Fred et Georges. Il est comment notre potentiel ?

-Plutôt bien exploité au niveau magie mais physiquement ça pourrait être largement mieux.

-Pourtant on fait du quidditch, s'étonna Georges.

-Rester assit des heures sur un balais qui vous porte n'est pas ce que moi et mes frères appellerions faire du sport.

Soudain, l'escalier sous leurs pieds trembla et pivota pour aller se rattacher à un autre.

-Que... ?

-Et zut, dit Fred. On est resté immobiles trop longtemps.

« Les escaliers n'en font qu'à leur tête. » se rappela Harry. Tu parles d'un bâtiment tordu.

-Mais c'est pour ça qu'il est génial, sourit Georges.

-J'avoue.

-On devrait y aller avant qu'il recommence non ? Proposa Neville.

Ils montèrent les marches restantes et débouchèrent dans des couloirs mal éclairés et visiblement peu fréquentés.

-Vous n'avez pas l'impression qu'on ne devrait pas être là ? Demanda le jeune Longdubat après qu'ils les aient parcourus pendant un moment.

-C'est parce que c'est le cas, répondirent les jumeaux. C'est la partie ouest du troisième étage.

-Chut ! Ordonna soudain Harry.

Il activa son haki, puis les entraîna vers un autre couloir en disant :

-Rusard et Miss Teigne viennent par ici !

Ils coururent et finirent par se retrouver devant une porte close . L'enfant pirate savait ce qu'il y avait derrière mais n'eut pas le temps de les avertir que Fred avait déverrouillé la serrure, et puis de toute façon c'était ça ou se faire prendre alors il les poussa plus vite à l'intérieur et referma derrière eux. Avant de faire volte-face pour regarder le chien à trois têtes.

Plaquant sa main sur la bouche de Neville qui allait hurler, il fit signe aux rouquins de rester silencieux. Le chien dormait et ne s'était pas réveillé malgré leur entrée fracassante. Lentement, ils attendirent. Les _Voix_ du concierge et de son horrible chatte se rapprochèrent jusqu'à être devant la porte, faisant monter son taux d'adrénaline mais elles repartirent et s'éloignèrent peu à peu. Les trois autres Gryffondors se relâchèrent avec soulagement quand il leur signala que c'était bon.

-Piouf, soupira Georges.

Immédiatement, le ronflement sonore du chien à trois têtes cessa et un de ses yeux s'ouvrit. Ils n'eurent pas le temps de réaliser qu'il bondissait sur ses pattes et se jetait sur eux.

-Courrez ! S'exclama Harry tout en contrant l'une des mâchoires avec les poignards qu'il avait dégainé pendant que Séchat s'occupait de paralyser une autre tête.

Il la repoussa brutalement, bondit sur le côté pour échapper à la troisième et réussit à lui porter un coup suffisamment profond pour la faire reculer. Il rejoignit ensuite l'extérieur comme les autres et Fred et Georges refermèrent directement la porte derrière lui. Aussitôt après ils s'enfuirent car le cri de Neville et les aboiements de la créature avaient probablement rameuté beaucoup de monde.

-Qu'est-ce-que...c'était...que ce truc ? Fit Georges en reprenant son souffle une fois qu'ils furent en sécurité dans leur Salle commune.

-Un cerbère, gémit Neville. Mais qui peut bien être assez fou pour garder une chose pareille dans une école ?

-Je connais quelqu'un mais heureusement pour nous il risque pas de venir ici, grommela Harry en pensant à Garp La Poigne et ce qu'il savait de lui.

-Tu es blessé ? s'inquiéta Fred en voyant le sang et la déchirure sur sa manche.

-Juste une égratignure.

-Désolé, dit son frère. C'est parce que j'ai pas été assez prudent.

-T'inquiète, c'est rien. Ce chien est pas là par hasard, j'avais pas remarqué la trappe qu'il garde la première fois que je l'avais vu.

-Parce que tu savais qu'il était là ?! S'exclama Neville.

-Ouais j'étais déjà venu voir pourquoi cette partie de l'étage est interdite. Quitte à choisir entre les retenues et le monstre j'ai préféré ce dont je pouvais vous protéger.

-Comment ça se fait que tu ais des armes ? Demanda Fred.

-J'ai une autorisation spéciale du dirlo comme pour Séchat. Comme je l'ai déjà dis ma famille ne m'aurait pas laissé venir ici sans que je puisse me défendre.

-C'est...un peu extrême non ?

-Non, parfaitement normal quand on sait où j'ai grandis.

-Où ? Firent curieusement les jumeaux.

-Si on vous le demande vous répondrez que vous en savez rien, ricana-t-il.

Ils eurent un air déçu mais ne semblèrent pas le prendre mal et n'insistèrent pas.

-À votre avis, dit l'autre garçon brun. Il y a quoi sous cette trappe ?

-Quelque chose d'important et précieux, répondit Harry sans leur faire part de ses soupçons concernant l'objet qui avait faillit être volé à Gringotts.

**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

Le lendemain matin, un hibou vint poser un long paquet devant le fils de Barbe Blanche sur la table.

-Il est un peu tôt pour le courrier non ? fit Hermione qui était la seule de leur année à être levée à cette heure à part lui.

-C'est bizarre je suis pas censé recevoir quoique ce soit, déclara-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

C'était Fumsec qui se chargeait de transmettre les lettres entre son équipage et lui chaque semaine, et pour être plus discret il allait les donner et les chercher dans le bureau de Dumbledore.

-Ouvre-le pour voir ce que c'est, proposa la fille.

Il hocha la tête, et se mit prudemment à défaire les attaches et enlever le papier pour dévoiler un magnifique balais de course.

-Un balais ?

-Ce n'est pas n'importe lequel, dit Harry de plus en plus étonné et méfiant. C'est un Nimbus 2000, le tout dernier modèle qui est sortit. Je l'ai vu au Chemin de Traverse avec mes frères.

Hermione chercha l'endroit où était partit l'oiseau messager et dit :

-Harry, regarde le Professeur MaccGonagall.

Surprit, il se tourna et vit que le hibou qui lui avait livré le paquet se trouvait à côté de la sorcière. Celle-ci caressait son plumage et elle lui fit un petit sourire en voyant qu'il la regardait.

-Je crois que c'est un cadeau pour le match de samedi, avança la Gryffondor brune.

Un cadeau ? Oui ça en avait tout l'air. Il ne s'y serait jamais attendu, et étrangement cela le toucha. Vu ce qu'il avait pu voir pour l'instant du caractère de la femme il estimait que c'était un présent sans entourloupe, simplement sincère. Alors il alla la remercier à la fin de son cours. Il était parfois insolent mais pas ingrat.

-Ce n'est pas grand chose Monsieur Newgate, dit MacGonagall avec un sourire une fois l'étonnement passé. Vous me remercierez en en faisant bon usage et nous offrant une victoire lors de ce premier match.

-Comptez sur moi, dit-il en lui rendant son sourire comme une promesse.

_à suivre..._

* * *

Un chapitre un peu plus court cette fois mais ce sont des choses qui arrivent. J'espère que vous n'en serez pas trop frustrés.

Ciao ciao


	10. Chapitre 9

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**ChibiChibiLuna : **Mais non ne déprime pas ! Pour te remonter le moral voici un autre chapitre, cette fois plus long que les précédents.

**LXS:** Barbe Blanche finira par venir à Poudlard c'est certain, mais quand et pourquoi je n'en ai encore aucune idée. Pour le tournoi des Trois Sorciers peut-être ?

**Wolf Amme :** Non en effet notre Harry est assez secret sur tout ce qui concerne son équipage (habitude d'être espionné par la Marine oblige), mais il finira par le faire quand il saura à qui il peut accorder sa confiance.

**ReimaChan : **Moi aussi j'adore MacGo, c'est ma prof préférée en fait. Pour le premier match ça ne sera pas encore tout de suite mais j'ai fait un mixte entre le livre, le film et ma propre version, ce qui donne un cocktail explosif !

**Opaline021 :** Ne t'inquiète pas je n'ai pas encore le syndrome de la page blanche même si ce chapitre a mis un peu plus de temps que les autres pour arriver. Quand au quidditch, moi aussi j'aimerais bien voir nos pirates préférés y jouer mais je sais pas si ce serait possible de lâcher les cognards aux alentours du Moby Dick, ils risqueraient de faire des trous dans le bateau et je pense pas que Barbe Blanche en soit très content.

**Amanera :** Merci pour ton message, surtout continue de m'en laisser ^_^

**Cathy : **J'espère effectivement que tu vas aimer ce chapitre, bonne lecture.

**Baleine : **Je ne suis pas un monstre, je suis juste motivée ^_^. Quant-au fait qu'Harry ne fasse pas de vagues ne t'en fait pas ça va vite changer et pour commencer dans ce chapitre ! Pour ce qui est du fil de l'histoire il va être assez semblable à celui de l'originale pour les premières années mais ensuite ça va changer je peux te l'assurer. Les combats avec Voldy seront beaucoup moins longs, et il n'y a aucune chance pour qu'Harry se retrouve en couple avec Ginny (avec Luna à la rigueur peut-être, mais c'est vraiment pas certain). Sinon merci pour tes explications sur les baleines.

Pour tes questions, tu sauras par la suite si Marco est capable de voyager entre les mondes ou pas (ta suggestion avec les schtroumfs m'a tuée, j'étais morte de rire après l'avoir lue), et pour Neville il a toujours sa grand-mère même si ses parents sont à l'hôpital donc je ne pense pas qu'il deviendra pirate. Mais il passera sûrement un peu de temps sur le Moby Dick quand même. La magie fonctionne dans le monde des pirates bien sûr (sinon Harry n'aurait pas pu faire des farces à Thatch quand il était enfant) et n'est pas du tout influencée par l'eau. Cela va d'ailleurs influencer pas mal de choses plus tard dans l'histoire (mais vraiment beaucoup plus tard par contre).

Merci pour toutes ces reviews et n'hésite pas à en laisser d'autres.

Ps : Par contre je n'ai pas compris de qui tu parlais en demandant si Harry allait être jaloux, et si quelqu'un d'autre serait jaloux de lui.

* * *

**Chapitre 9: Halloween**

Harry leva les yeux au ciel avec exaspération quand Ron demanda à Seamus s'il pensait qu'Hermione était partie parce qu'elle l'avait entendu.

-Évidement qu'elle t'a entendu crétin, voilà ce qui arrive quand on parle dans le dos des gens.

-C'est elle qui arrête pas avec ses airs de Je-sais-tout, se défendit le rouquin qui semblait malgré tout culpabiliser un peu.

-Et la communication tu connais ? Tu n'avais qu'à lui dire de te parler autrement plutôt que te moquer d'elle, maintenant elle doit probablement pleurer à cause de toi. Si c'était mon frère Izou et pas moi qui avait été là je peux t'assurer que tu te serais pris une balle dans la tête pour avoir traité une fille de cette façon.

Il partit en le laissant méditer sur ces mots, certain que Seamus qui avait un père moldu pourrait lui expliquer de quoi il parlait.

-Tu plaisantes hein ? Demanda Neville en le suivant à travers les couloirs.

-Pas vraiment, Izou déteste qu'on se comporte mal avec les femmes. Il pourrait tuer pour ça.

En fait il l'avait déjà fait, mais pas besoin de le dire à l'autre brun qui ignorait tout des caractéristiques particulières de sa famille.

-Comment ça se fait que tu saches ce que c'est que se prendre une balle toi d'ailleurs ? Ta famille contient des moldus ?

-Non mais mon grand-père était fasciné par les armes à feu qu'ils ont développé, sourit le jeune Longdubat. On a encore toute sa collection à la maison et ma grand-mère m'en parlait quand j'étais petit.

-Je vois.

-Avec tout ce que tu m'apprends sur eux ta famille a l'air spéciale tu sais ?

-Oh c'est vrai qu'on donne pas mal de migraines à Marco avec nos conneries, mais bon il rigole bien lui aussi parfois.

-Marco ?

-Mon frère aîné, c'est lui qui veille sur nous tous en quelque sorte. Et qui s'assure qu'on s'attire pas d'ennuis trop graves.

Bon et maintenant, se demanda le fils de Barbe Blanche. Que devait-il faire à propos d'Hermione ?

Ce qui s'était passé entre Weasley et elle ne le regardait pas mais il savait qu'elle s'était enfermée dans les toilettes des filles.

Devait-il aller la voir?

Il n'en avait pas vraiment envie. Et il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il ne l'avait pas prévenue sur sa manière de se comporter. En plus il n'avait aucune idée de comment s'y prendre pour réconforter une fille en pleurs, celles qu'il côtoyait à bord du Moby Dick étaient toutes des femmes fortes qui n'aimaient pas se montrer trop sensibles. Non ça serait franchement gênant qu'il débarque là-bas sans savoir quoi dire. Il valait mieux qu'il attende jusqu'au banquet d'Halloween et si elle n'était toujours pas revenue d'ici là il irait lui secouer les puces et lui dire de se reprendre. C'était pas en s'apitoyant sur son sort qu'elle allait voir les gens cesser de se moquer d'elle après tout.

**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

La décoration de la Grande Salle pour le repas était tout simplement géniale. Des chauves-souris volaient partout, des citrouilles grimaçantes étaient suspendues dans les airs au milieu des bougies, les fantômes faisaient tout pour être lugubres à souhait et un orage violent grondait dans le plafond enchanté.

Mais pour l'instant Harry était concentré sur tout autre chose...

-Prêt ? Souffla Fred alors que les plats apparaissaient sur la table des Serpentards en même temps que sur la leur.

-Plutôt deux fois qu'une, répondit-il en retenant à grand peine à sourire sadique.

Ils agirent tous les trois comme si de rien était en regardant du coin de l'oeil les élèves de la maison du serpent manger et boire avec enthousiasme.

Encore quelques secondes...

Une brusque vocalise qui aurait eut sa place chez une chanteuse d'opéra se fit soudain entendre, retentissant avec puissance sous les arches de la Grande Salle. Et tous se tournèrent vers Pansy Parkinson qui en était à l'origine.

Éberlué un autre Serpentard voulu se moquer d'elle, mais n'émit qu'un chant grave à son tour. Et très vite ce fut une cacophonie de cœurs et de chansons lyriques qui fit rire les élèves des autres maisons. Plus aucun de ceux qui étaient à cette table ne pouvait parler normalement, ils chantaient tous. Les plus drôles étaient sûrement Crabbe, Malfoy et Goyle qui arboraient des expressions horrifiées et stupides en même temps.

Rogue se leva, furax.

-Ça suffit ! Qui est responsable de ça ?!

-Voyons Severus, dit Chourave. Inutile de vous énerver ainsi.

-Les élèves de ma maison viennent de subir une grave agression Pomona, et...

-Allons, allons, vous exagérez, le coupa Flitwik avec un petit sourire amusé. Cela m'a tout l'air de n'être qu'une simple farce.

-Nous verrons votre avis quand c'est aux Serdaigles que cela arrivera, répondit glacialement le maître des potions, avant de se tourner vers les Gryffondors où Harry et ses complices étaient toujours écroulés de rire sur la table. Potter ! Weasley ! Vous allez immédiatement cesser de rire et leur rendre leur état normal !

-C'est Newgate, rectifia le jeune Shirohige en essuyant une larme de rire. Et vous avez des preuves pour nous accuser comme ça ?

-Exact Severus, dit sèchement MacGonagall. Qu'est-ce-qui vous permet d'affirmer que les responsables sont des élèves de ma maison ? Et ceux-ci en particulier ?

-Fred et Georges Weasley ont déjà montré à plusieurs reprises leur goût pour la transgression du règlement et les attaques de ce genre Minerva, répondit doucereusement l'homme. Quant à Newgate je ne pense pas avoir besoin de vous rappeler les persécutions envers Serpentard que réalisait déjà son père du temps de sa scolarité.

« Des persécutions ? » se répéta mentalement Harry. « Est-ce-qu'il aurait lui-même une rancoeur envers lui ? »

-Ça ne veut rien dire, déclara-t-il en même temps. James Potter est mort quand j'avais un an, je doute qu'il ait pu influencer mon comportement depuis sa tombe. Ce n'est pas parce que je lui ressemble physiquement que je suis lui.

-En effet, approuva une nouvelle fois MacGonagall. Je me répète donc Severus, qu'est-ce-qui vous permet d'affirmer qu'il s'agit de ces élèves-là ?

Le maître des potions resta silencieux et Harry retint très difficilement le sourire narquois qui lui venait aux lèvres. Il savait très bien que ce que l'autre avait envie de dire à cet instant :

Il n'y a pas besoin de preuves, je le sais instinctivement.

Regardez cette lueur satisfaite dans leurs yeux ! C'est évident qu'ils sont coupables.

Mais jamais ces raisons ne seraient acceptées par les autres professeurs et même si une enquête était menée ils avaient effacé toutes leurs traces. Donc aucun moyen de les inculper. Ça Rogue s'en doutait, et le voir avec ce regard meurtrier était très satisfaisant.

-Allons, dit finalement Dumbledore dont les yeux pétillaient de malice. Je suis sûr que...

-UN TROLL DANS LES CACHOTS ! Le coupa Quirrell en ouvrant brusquement les portes de la Grande Salle dans un fracas épouvantable. IL Y A UN TROLL DANS LES CACHOTS !

Il s'avança en titubant au milieu des quatre tables, et souffla avant de s'effondrer :

-Je voulais vous prévenir...

Immédiatement les élèves se mirent à hurler avec panique, et à courir dans tout les sens tandis que le jeune Shirohige fronçait les sourcils. Putain soit ce type était vraiment pitoyable soit il jouait très bien la comédie. Et puis qu'est-ce-qu'il faisait dans les couloirs alors que tout le monde mangeait ?

Il activa son haki pour trouver la créature et jura ensuite violemment tandis que le directeur imposait le silence et le calme.

-Quoi ? Fit Neville pétrifié de terreur.

-Hermione est toujours dans les toilettes des filles et le troll se dirige droit vers elle.

-Il faut prévenir les profs ! S'exclama Georges.

-Pas le temps ! Répliqua le fils de Barbe Blanche en se précipitant à l'extérieur de la salle.

-Monsieur Newgate où allez-vous ?! s'écria MacGonagall derrière lui.

Il ne répondit pas, mais se rendit compte à sa grande surprise que les trois autres Gryffondors l'avaient suivit.

-Qu'est-ce-que vous foutez ?!

-Tu croyais quand même pas qu'on allait te laisser aller affronter un truc pareil tout seul ? Répondit Fred.

-C'est la faute de notre petit frère après tout si elle est là-bas.

-Et puis à... à quatre on aura plus de chances d'y arriver... termina Neville bien qu'il soit blanc de peur.

-Ok mais vous avez intérêt à faire ce que je vous dis si vous voulez pas crever !

Son ton était si impératif et son expression dure était tellement différente de celle qu'il pouvait posséder en temps normal qu'ils hochèrent la tête sans poser de question. Il y avait une détermination impressionnante dans son regard et cela forçait l'écoute. Ce n'était pas le même Harry que celui qu'ils avaient l'habitude de côtoyer. Comme si dès qu'il avait apprit qu'un danger menaçait quelque chose d'autre avait prit le pas sur son caractère assuré et insolent. Et ce quelque chose était sa formation de combattant comprirent-ils en voyant une épée foncer vers eux à travers les couloirs et son mouvement souple pour la récupérer.

-Fred, Georges ! Vous avez déjà vu les trolls en classe, dites-moi tout ce que vous savez sur eux. Ils ont des forces, des faiblesses?

-Ce sont des créatures complètement stupides et ils craignent les chocs...

-...mais il faut se méfier de leur force et leur peau est très épaisse. Je ne sais pas si tu pourrais le blesser avec cette épée.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Si ils sont idiots comment celui-ci a pu entrer dans l'école ?

-Il a forcément reçu de l'aide, même en passant par la forêt interdite jamais un troll n'aurait pu arriver jusqu'ici sans que quelqu'un le guide.

« Ok, ça veut dire qu'en plus du troll on a un traître ou un mec suspect quelque part qui se sert probablement de lui comme diversion. » se dit l'enfant pirate qui réfléchissait à toute vitesse.

-Les sorts fonctionnent bien ?

-Ils ont une meilleure résistance que les humains mais elle est très inférieure à celle des géants, répondit Georges. Ensuite ça dépend de la race.

-Comment ça la race ?

-Les trolls sont répartis entre ceux qui vivent dans les forêts et ceux qui vivent dans les montagnes. Les premiers résistent aux sorts comme la pétrification et la confusion mais avec les seconds tu peux leur lancer un jambe-en-coton. Son effet ne durera pas longtemps mais ça le gênera.

-Ok, fit Harry qui continuait à suivre la progression de la créature avec le haki pendant qu'ils courraient.

Il détermina rapidement le meilleur mode d'action comme Marco et Frey lui avaient apprit à le faire et déclara :

-On va se séparer en deux groupes. Fred et moi on se chargera de distraire le troll et de l'éloigner d'Hermione pendant que vous deux vous resterez cachés. Puis dès qu'il sera assez loin vous irez la chercher discrètement et vous la ramènerez en sécurité.

-On va pas vous laisser tout seuls face à ce monstre !

-Si on est trop nombreux contre lui on va se gêner mutuellement. Fred, tu resteras juste à la bonne distance pour lui lancer des sorts et pouvoir lui échapper si jamais il s'intéresse de trop près à toi. Moi je serai au corps à corps et je l'attaquerait physiquement pour le fatiguer et garder son attention détournée d'eux.

-Et une fois qu'on l'a récupérée et qu'elle ne craint plus rien ?

-Si les profs arrivent on se barre, sinon on avisera.

-Pourquoi on s'enfuirait pas aussi ?

-Rien ne dit qu'il nous poursuivra pas à travers tout le château. Tu veux risquer qu'il parvienne à la tour Gryffondor ? De toute façon y a pas le temps de plus en discuter, on arrive et il est à moins de cinq mètres d'Hermione.

Ils accélérèrent encore l'allure en entendant ça, et firent comme il l'avait dit en tournant à l'angle du couloir. Georges et Neville restèrent cachés tandis que le jeune Shirohige et Fred courraient vers les toilettes des filles.

Harry cria pour attirer l'attention du troll :

-Hé tronche de cake !

La créature tourna sa tête de la taille d'une pastèque vers lui, elle n'avait pas l'air très vive ce qui était parfais. Pour la secouer un peu plus il passa vivement à côté d'elle et lui entailla la jambe.

La vache qu'est-ce-que ce cuir était dur !

Le monstre grogna légèrement de douleur et brandit sa massue, mais il s'était trop éloigné pour qu'il puisse l'atteindre sans avancer dans sa direction. C'est avec satisfaction le brun le vit faire plusieurs pas vers lui, et son partenaire l'y incita encore plus en lui jetant un maléfice cuisant au niveau du ventre.

-Joli, commenta Harry tandis qu'ils se mettaient tous deux à courir et voyaient la créatures pousser un cri de rage et de douleur avant de les suivre de son pas lourd.

-Je te retourne le compliment, répondit le rouquin avec un sourire où se mêlaient peur et excitation.

Ils emmenèrent le troll jusqu'au bout du couloir puis s'arrêtèrent et firent volte-face.

-Essaye le Jambe-en-coton ! Lança le fils de Barbe Blanche tout en se remettant à courir de nouveau vers le troll.

Fred ne chercha pas à comprendre et s'exécuta, ce qui fit trébucher le monstre qui avait les jambes brusquement liées. Harry profita de sa chute pour passer de nouveau à côté de lui et lui infliger une seconde blessure à la jambe tandis que Séchat crachait son venin sur la première pour l'aggraver.

Pendant ce temps Neville et Georges avaient couru vers les toilettes et en sortaient désormais avec Hermione qui regarda le troll d'un air horrifié. Ils ne perdirent pas une seconde et retournèrent la cacher à l'angle du couloir en voyant que celui-ci se relevait avec un grognement.

-_Tch, _fit Séchat._ Sa peau est vraiment épaisse ce n'est pas suffisant._

_-Alors il nous suffit de continuer,_ répondit son maître en reprenant un peu de distance pour fixer la créature avec détermination.

Un sourire dangereux étira ses lèvres.

-Hé Fred ! Ça te dit de la compote de troll en dessert ?

-Pourquoi pas ? répliqua celui-ci avec la même inconscience .

Son frère les rejoignit rapidement et ensemble ils se mirent à harceler la créature pour la fatiguer. C'était facile, celle-ci était réellement très bête et tandis que les jumeaux restaient toujours hors de son atteinte l'enfant pirate se servait de son haki et sa vitesse pour esquiver ses coups. Ce qu'il avait plutôt intérêt à faire d'ailleurs quand on voyait que ceux-ci défonçaient les pierres du bâtiment quand ils les percutaient.

L'adrénaline et l'excitation courraient comme une drogue dans ses veines, et son sourire se fit un peu plus fou. Enfin il pouvait utiliser ses capacités autrement qu'en s'entraînant, c'était génial ! Il n'avait pas peur, il savait qu'il pouvait venir à bout de ce troll il aurait même pu le faire seul s'il l'avait voulu. Mais les profs n'allaient pas tarder alors tout en prenant des risques il accéléra la cadence. Visant toujours les jambes du monstre pour l'immobiliser. Et cela paya puisqu'au bout d'un moment celui-ci tomba à genoux et ne pu se relever. De leur côté Fred et Georges s'étaient emparés de sa massue en la faisant léviter, et l'avaient projetée au loin après l'avoir frappé avec. L'enfant pirate profita alors qu'il était étourdit pour passer à une attaque plus rude.

Esquivant la main énorme du monstre il bondit sur son dos, Séchat glissa autour de son bras et le mordit derrière l'oreille où la chair était plus tendre pendant qu'Harry lui tentait de lui trancher la gorge. Sa lame entama à peine le cuir résistant et il poussa un « tch » agacé avant de revenir à terre où il entreprit de l'avoir à l'usure pendant que le venin faisait son effet. Après quelques minutes les mouvements du troll se firent plus patauds et il finit par s'effondrer au sol, agonisant.

Le silence s'installa pendant qu'ils reprenaient leur souffle. Et Georges poussa une exclamation face à leur victoire :

-On l'a eut ! Par Morgane ça c'était mortel, pas vrai frérot ?

-C'est clair, approuva Fred. Je savais que tu savais te battre Harry mais t'as été impressionnant !

-Merci, sourit le brun tandis qu'Hermione et Neville se rapprochaient avec prudence.

-Il est...mort ? Demanda la fille.

-Pas encore mais avec ces blessures et le venin de Séchat ça va pas tarder, répondit le jeune Shirohige. Mieux vaut que ce soit lui plutôt que l'un d'entre nous.

Elle hocha la tête. À cet instant ils virent arriver le directeur et plusieurs professeurs en courant.

-Oh Merlin, fit MacGonagall en portant sa main à son cœur en voyant la situation. Jeunes gens êtes-vous complètement inconscients ?! Vous auriez pu vous faire tuer !

-Hermione n'était pas au courant de la présence du troll Professeur, répondit Harry. Il fallait la prévenir.

-Et pourquoi ne nous en avez-vous pas avertis au lieu de foncer tête baissée ?!

-On avait pas le temps Madame, fit timidement Neville. Si on était arrivé à peine plus tard il serait entré dans les toilettes des filles et l'aurait trouvée.

-Et vous Granger ? Demanda Rogue. Comment se fait-il que vous n'ayez pas été au banquet ?

-Hé bien...

-C'est la faute de Ron, déclarèrent ensemble les jumeaux peu culpabilisés par le fait de dénoncer la bêtise de leur petit frère.

Ils racontèrent rapidement ce qui s'était passé l'après-midi et qui avait poussé la brune à être absente.

-Tout de même venir ici et affronter un troll des montagnes adultes n'était que pure folie ! Déclara MacGonagall. Vous auriez pu être blessés gravement ou même tués !

-Mais ce n'est pas le cas, répondit tranquillement le fils de Barbe Blanche. Tout le monde va bien et vous avez même plus besoin de vous occuper de la menace.

-Monsieur Newgate, vous mériteriez...

-Des félicitations, coupa Dumbledore avec un petit sourire. Ainsi que des remerciements pour ce service exceptionnel rendu à l'école. C'est pourquoi je vais accorder quinze points à chacun de vous quatre.

-Ils ont désobéit aux consignes qui disaient de retourner à leur dortoir sous la surveillance des préfets, intervint froidement Rogue.

-Ah bon ? Fit Fred. Il fallait faire ça ?

-Désolé Monsieur, continua son frère avec une mine si contrite que même Harry aurait pu y croire. On a dû quitter la salle avant de l'entendre.

Un léger tressaillement agita le coin de la bouche de MacGonagall, et l'enfant pirate devina que comme lui elle se retenait de sourire.

-Et puis ils m'ont sauvé la vie Professeur, ajouta Hermione qui ne voulait pas qu'ils soient punis.

-C'est exact, dit l'enseignante en métamorphose désormais calmée. C'est pourquoi malgré les risques que vous avez encourus je me contenterai décrire à vos familles pour les informer de la récompense que vous allez recevoir.

Les Gryffondors se lancèrent des regards éberlués, et eurent de grands sourires.

-Je...Je me demande quand même...pou...pou...pourquoi vous avez une épée P...P...Potter, fit nerveusement Quirrell.

-Il s'agit d'un arrangement entre sa famille et moi Quirinus, répondit Dumbledore à sa place. Au vu des conditions quelques peu particulières dans lesquelles Monsieur Newgate a été élevé j'ai accepté qu'il puisse emmener cette arme avec lui ainsi que sa jeune amie à écailles.

-Sa jeune amie à...

Séchat sortit la tête du col de la chemise d'Harry, faisant sursauter violemment les professeurs.

-Un serpent ?! Mais enfin Albus...

-Ne vous en faites pas Professeur, déclara le jeune Shirohige. Elle n'attaquera personne à moins qu'il n'ait de mauvaises intentions. Sa présence est plus faite pour dissuader que pour attaquer.

-Et comment pouvez-vous être sûr de cela ? Rétorqua doucereusement le maître des potions.

Le garçon brun eut un mince sourire narquois, et se tourna vers Séchat pour siffler :

-_Il a l'air vraiment décidé à trouver quelque chose pour nous punir._

_-Et ça t'étonne après votre blague ? _Répondit la femelle serpent en sortant sa langue pour goûter l'air_._ _Il sent le sang, il doit être blessé quelque part._

Masquant sa surprise, Harry se reconcentra sur l''homme qui était devenu livide et le fixait désormais comme s'il était l'un des pires monstres marins qui soient.

-Un fourchelangue ? fit MacGonagall stupéfaite.

-Oui, désolé j'avais oublié que les sorciers n'aimaient pas trop cette capacité. Tout ça pour dire que Séchat n'attaquera personne tant que je ne lui dirais pas de le faire.

-Vous voyez Severus il n'y a pas de problème, déclara Dumbledore. Maintenant que ces quelques points sont éclaircis je suggère que vous alliez vous coucher jeunes gens. La soirée a été riche en émotions et vous avez cours demain.

-Et notre récompense ? Demanda Georges sans perdre le nord.

-Je pense que cela peut attendre demain Monsieur Weasley, répondit le vieux sorcier avec amusement

Ils hochèrent la tête et prirent donc tous la direction de la tour Gryffondor, néanmoins avant de partir Harry eut le temps de noter la blessure que Rogue avait à la jambe. Ça ressemblait fortement à une morsure de chien ça.

**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

Marco haussa un sourcil en voyant Fumsec apparaître au-dessus du pont, celui-ci ne devait pourtant venir que le lendemain.

Levant le bras pour que le phénix rouge s'y pose, il récupéra l'enveloppe qu'il tenait dans son bec et l'ouvrit pour lire le parchemin qui y était contenu. À la fin ses frères le virent esquisser un sourire.

-Qui-y-a-t-il mon fils ? Demanda Barbe Blanche.

Le blond lui tendit la lettre, et l'Empereur éclata de rire après avoir prit connaissance de ce qu'elle disait.

-Guahahahahahah !

-Qu'est-ce-qui se passe ? Voulu savoir Frey.

-Harry vient d'accomplir ses premiers exploits yoi. Une créature dangereuse s'est introduite dans l'école et il a ignoré les consignes pour aller l'affronter avec plusieurs de ses camarades. Ils ont réussit à s'en débarrasser et par la même occasion ils ont sauvé une fille, ce qui fait qu'au lieu de les punir les professeurs vont leur octroyer une récompense.

Des sourires fiers apparurent sur les visages des pirates et certains s'exclamèrent :

-Ça c'est bien Harry !

-Ouais qu'il leur montre la force des Shirohige !

-Bien sûr qu'il va pas craindre un petit monstre de rien du tout !

-Allez chercher le sake et le rhum ! Ordonna Barbe Blanche avec un large sourire. Ce soir nous ferons la fête en son honneur !

-Bien Oyaji ! Lança joyeusement Thatch en courant à la cale avec plusieurs autres.

-Et moi qui pensait qu'il nous ferait convoquer pour une quelconque bêtise, dit Frey. Au lieu de ça il se débrouille pour en être félicité, y a que lui pour réussir une chose pareille.

-Tu l'as dis yoi, sourit Marco. Mais les paris tiennent toujours.

-C'est évident, rit Izou. Il en reste du temps avant noël et on sait tous comment les choses peuvent s'emballer avec lui.

_à suivre..._

* * *

Et voilà la suite qui arrive, elle m'a pris un peu plus de temps à taper car j'ai fais quelque chose d'assez différent de mon premier jet et je voulais que le combat soit bien écrit. En revanche c'est plus long que ce que je poste d'habitude donc vous n'avez pas attendu pour rien ^_^.

A présent trois petites choses:

Dites-moi tout ce que vous en pensez,

Faites la bringue avec les pirates pour fêter la défaite du méchant troll,

Et chantez tous en coeur avec les Serpentards qui seront bloqués comme ça pendant plusieurs jours!

Ciao ciao!


	11. Chapitre 10

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**Cyrillo duprat:** Merci pour tes encouragements, je voulais effectivement garder la puissance d'Harry crédible et la voir augmenter progressivement plutôt que de le voir débarquer et tuer tout les méchants dès ses onze ans. Soyons raisonnables même s'il a grandit dans le Nouveau Monde parmi de grands pirates il n'est encore qu'un enfant, il ne peut décemment pas être déjà aussi fort que les Commandants ou les Amiraux de la Marine, où serait le plaisir de le voir progresser sinon?

**6Lisa9:** Effectivement il n'y aura pas la grande amitié Ron-Harry comme dans l'oeuvre originale. Ils sont trop différents et Harry est beaucoup moins passif que dans le bouquin, il supporte mal ses idées arrêtées et aime mieux les jumeaux, leur relation va avoir des hauts et des bas mais elle n'ira jamais plus loin que celle entre simples camarades de dortoir.

Pour ce qui est du haki notre jeune pirate ne maîtrise que celui de la perception et encore il s'entraîne toujours. Quand on voit qu'il a fallu six mois à Luffy pour le maîtriser alors qu'il avait 17 ans je me suis dis que ce serait plus crédible si à onze ans Harry commençait tout juste à le développer et mettait un peu plus de temps à l'avoir. Même s'il a du talent et qu'il s'entraîne depuis plusieurs années son corps reste celui d'un gosse, pas assez puissant et résistant pour qu'il sache déjà employer deux types de haki. Tu suis ou je t'ai perdue? ^_^'

Et tu ne me laisses pas du tout de roman j'adore les longues reviews, merci de l'avoir laissée!

******Amanera :** J'espère que la tempête n'a pas fait trop de dégâts chez toi ^_^.

**ChibiChibiLuna** : Contente que le chapitre t'ait faite rire, j'espère que celui-ci te plaira également.

**ReimaChan**** :** Merci pour le message c'est vrai que les Shirohige ne réagissent pas du tout comme des gens normaux, tu vas voir ici que comparé à certains Harry s'en tire à très bon compte.

******Wolf Amme** : Hé oui les frères d'Harry parient sur lui mais ne t'en fais pas il sait très bien leur rendre la pareille. Je crains en revanche que la récompense pour avoir vaincu le troll ne te déçoive un peu, je ne pouvais pas faire quelque chose de trop grandiose car techniquement ils ont quand même désobéit aux profs et donc ceux-ci ne veulent pas voir tout les élèves se mettre à faire la même chose par envie de la récompense.

**mim56: **Je ne peux pas te dire avec qui Harry sera en couple désolé ça spoilerait, en revanche il est vrai que le trois d'or n'existera pas puisque Ron ne deviendra jamais le meilleur ami d'Harry, et Neville et les jumeaux vont effectivement apprendre la vérité à propos des pirates. Mais quand? Mystère...

******Opaline021 :** J'adore l'idée d'Akainu qui se prend un cognard dans la tronche, il faudra absolument que je trouve un moyen de la placer dans un chapitre un jour! Merci encore de suivre ma fic avec autant d'attention.

**angel-944: **Harry aura une ou deux aventures auparavant mais effectivement son grand amour sera avec un homme ^_^.

******Cathy** : Hé oui je me sentais d'humeur à leur faire faire un vrai combat, quant à Quirrell je sais pas trop comment il a réagit face au fourchelangue mais pour Rogue c'est sûr que ça lui a rappelé de mauvais souvenirs.

**Baleine :** Non ce n'est pas James qui a donné le goût des blagues à Harry c'est Thatch et Haruta, ces deux là n'arrêtent jamais! Et quand ils s'y mettent tout les trois même Marco doit faire gaffe à ses plumes. Pour le fait qu'Harry n'ait pas sentit que Quirrell n'était pas vraiment inconscient il faut comprendre qu'il est encore loin, très loin du niveau de ses frères en haki il ne peut pas le maintenir en permanence et quand il se concentre sur les _VOIX _à un endroit il ne peut pas le faire ailleurs contrairement à Frey qui serait capable de savoir ce qui se passe dans tout le château en permanence par exemple. Et en ce qui concerne le dialogue avant le combat je suis désolée, je ne m'étais pas rendue compte qu'il dure un peu en longueur. Mais malheureusement je ne vois pas comment je pourrai le raccourcir.

Merci pour ce long commentaire, et non, ça ne dérange personne que les Serpentards n'osent plus parler. Sauf Rogue peut-être... XD.

**xXxnarusasuxXx: **Merci de m'avoir laissé un message ^_^.

**LXS: **Le match de quidittch n'est pas pour tout de suite malheureusement mais je pense que ce chapitre te plaira quand même.

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : 2 novembre, anniversaire d'un jour d'adoption**

La voix de Molly Weasley était...impressionnante.

Même sans la voir il était possible de sentir l'immense fureur qui parcourrait la femme, et Harry se dit que ses colères devaient être équivalentes à celles d'Élisabeth. Ce qui n'était pas peu dire quand on savait que sa mère adoptive donnait envie de se cacher à tout le monde quand elle s'énervait. Il n'y avait bien que Marco et leur capitaine pour ne pas craindre son courroux.

Règle n°3 de la survie à bord du Moby Dick : Ne jamais mettre en colère la doctoresse en chef. Les règles n°1 et 2 étant de ne jamais empêcher Barbe Blanche de boire son sake et de ne jamais faire quoique ce soit qui puisse abîmer le navire.

Ratatinés sur leur chaise, Fred et George semblaient ne pouvoir se détourner de l'enveloppe rouge qui était arrivée pour eux avec le courrier et qui leur hurlait désormais dessus:

...COMPLÈTEMENT INCONSCIENTS! J'AI CRU QUE VOTRE PÈRE ALLAIT FAIRE UNE ATTAQUE ! ET QUE VOUS AYEZ SAUVÉ CETTE PETITE NE CHANGE RIEN AU FAIT QUE VOUS AURIEZ PU VOUS ÊTRE TUÉS !

Le rugissement féroce faisait trembler les assiettes et les couverts sur les tables et se répercutait de manière assourdissante sous les arches de pierre de la Grande Salle. Neville, Hermione et le jeune Shirohige qui étaient les plus près s'étaient bouché les oreilles mais le son restait quand même très puissant.

AFFRONTER UN TROLL ! VRAIMENT IRRESPONSABLES ! ET SI L'ÉCOLE VOUS RÉCOMPENSE SOYEZ SÛRS QU'À LA MAISON VOUS ALLEZ RECEVOIR LA PUNITION DE VOTRE VIE ! IL NE MANQUERAIT PLUS QUE VOUS PENSIEZ POUVOIR VOUS EN TIRER AUSSI FACILEMENT !

En tout cas c'était sûr maintenant tout le monde allait être au courant de ce qui s'était passé. Pas qu'Harry ait cru pouvoir le cacher à qui que ce soit de toute façon. Les rumeurs à Poudlard étaient comme perdre quand on jouait face à Frey au poker, une chose totalement inévitable.

ENCORE UNE FOLIE DE CE GENRE ET VOUS SEREZ ENFERMÉS DANS VOTRE CHAMBRE JUSQU'À LA FIN DE VOTRE SCOLARITÉ C'EST COMPRIT ?!

L'enveloppe prit feu après ces mots et ne forma rapidement qu'un petit tas de cendres. Pendant un moment un silence encore imprégné de fureur régna sur la salle puis Georges pousse un soupir soulagé.

-Bon bah on s'en sort pas trop mal.

-Je te le fais pas dire frérot, sourit Fred en se redressant à son tour.

Quelques élèves rirent et chacun retourna à sa conversation.

-Pas trop mal ? Répéta Harrry amusé. Qu'est-ce-que ça doit être quand c'est pire alors.

-Elle aurait pu débarquer ce matin à la première heure pour nous engueuler elle-même. Là si elle a utilisé la Beuglante ça veut dire que d'ici les vacances elle se sera calmée et qu'au final elle sera fière de nous.

-Je vois. Et toi Neville, elle en pense quoi ta grand-mère ?

-Elle a un peu de mal à y croire mais elle est ravie, sourit celui-ci qui avait également reçu une lettre.

-C'est cool.

-Ta famille adoptive n'a pas été prévenue ?

-Sûrement si.

-Ça n'a pas l'air de vraiment t'angoisser.

-Parce que c'est pas le cas. Ils ont dû faire la fête toute la nuit en apprenant les événements, si y en a un qui risque pas de se faire crier dessus c'est bien moi.

**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

Bien entendu maintenant que la mère des jumeaux l'avait évoqué le récit de leur affrontement avec le troll fit rapidement le tour de Poudlard, entraînant avec lui son lot de rumeurs et surtout de questions, qui tapèrent rapidement sur les nerfs du fils de Barbe Blanche. Les plus récurrentes concernaient son épée et où il avait apprit à se battre, or il n'avait pas du tout l'intention d'y répondre. Chacun de ses gestes était observé, étudié, analysé encore plus qu'auparavant, et il ne parlait même pas de ses conversations . Beaucoup pensaient être discrets et murmuraient sur son passage, aussi atteint-il son point de saturation au bout de quelques heures.

-On y peut rien, dit Neville tandis qu'il s'acharnait avec énervement sur la plante qu'ils devaient étudier en cours de botanique. Tu es célèbres comparé à nous, c'est normal que les gens veulent en savoir plus sur toi.

-Hé bien ils feraient mieux de venir me poser leurs questions directement plutôt que de tenter de l'apprendre de vous ou de spéculer dans mon dos !

-Tu leur répondrais ?

-Non, mais au moins j'aurais le plaisir de leur dire en face de s'occuper de leurs affaires.

Son camarade eut un petit sourire, et ils levèrent la tête quand une brusque explosion retentit. Finnigan avait réussit à faire exploser sa plante on ne savait trop comment. Brûlé, il dû aller à l'infirmerie et Hermione qui était en binôme avec lui fut greffée au leur. Ils travaillèrent un moment en silence avant qu'elle parle.

-Je...Je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de vous remercier d'être venu me chercher.

-On allait pas te laisser... fit Neville avec gêne. Et puis tu sais c'est surtout Harry, Fred et Georges qui...

-Faux, coupa l'autre brun en continuant de tailler la plante. J'ai vu que c'est toi qui t'es élancé le premier pour aller la chercher, arrête de te dévaloriser comme ça. Tu sais honnêtement ça m'a bien aidé que vous soyez là tout les trois, j'aurais eu du mal à affronter le troll si j'avais dû protéger Hermione en même-temps.

Le garçon maladroit rougit.

-C'est vrai ?

-Ouais, je suis encore très loin du niveau de mes frères. Eux ils auraient pu se charger de ça seuls sans problème. Quant à mon père même pas la peine d'en parler, il aurait tué le troll d'une pichenette.

Ils le regardèrent avec stupéfaction mais ne mirent pas sa parole en doute. La brune les remercia tous les deux une seconde fois.

-Je me demandais... fit-elle ensuite. C'est quoi la matière de tes gants ? Cette couleur bleue est jolie.

-C'est du cuir de monstre marin, la matière la plus résistante dans ma région.

Il y avait aussi le cuir de Roi des Mers et le bois de l'arbre Adam mais inutile de donner trop d'informations.

-Tu as grandis près de la mer ?

-On peut dire ça.

Le cours prit fin et ils rangèrent leurs affaires pour se rendre à la Tour Gryffondor.

**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

En arrivant dans le dortoir les garçons découvrirent qu'une petite montagne de cadeaux avait été déposée sur le lit d'Harry.

-Qu'est-ce-que... ?

-Cool ils ont pu tout m'envoyer ! S'exclama le jeune Shirohige dont la mauvaise humeur fondit comme neige au soleil.

-C'est pour toi ? S'étonna Dean.

-Ouais ce sont mes cadeaux d'anniversaire, répondit-il en s'essayant sur son lit pour saisir les lettres qu'il y avait avec.

-D'anniversaire ? répéta Neville. Mais tu n'es pas censé être né fin juillet ?

-Il paraît que si, mais j'ai toujours ignoré ma date de naissance réelle jusqu'à ce que je reçoive la lettre de Poudlard. Ma famille m'ayant adopté le 2 novembre on fête mes années de plus ce jour-là.

-Donc en gros aujourd'hui c'est ton anniversaire ? Fit Weasley.

-Ouaip, répondit-il en retenant de justesse un commentaire sarcastique.

-Désolé je ne te l'ai pas souhaité, dit Neville.

-C'est rien tu pouvais pas savoir.

-Ce sont tous des cadeaux de ta famille alors ? Fit Dean. Y en a un paquet.

-On est assez nombreux, c'est rien à côté de ce qui s'échange chez nous à noël.

-Comment ça se fait que tu les ais pas reçu avec le courrier ce matin ?

-J'habite dans un endroit très éloigné d'ici et très difficile d'accès, les chouettes et les hiboux ne peuvent pas y aller ou en revenir. Du coup on doit employer d'autres moyens pour communiquer avec l'extérieur et les lettres ou les paquets arrivent avec du retard.

-Je vois.

-On peut regarder avec toi pendant que tu les ouvres ? Demanda le jeune Longdubat.

-Si tu veux, mais je vais d'abord lire ce qu'ils m'ont écrit.

L'enfant pirate posa trois des quatre lettres sur ses genoux et ouvrit la dernière dont il reconnu tout de suite l'écriture comme celle de Frey :

_Joyeux anniversaire Harry !_

_Alors comme ça il paraît que tu as_ _participé à un combat et sauvé une de tes camarades ? _

_C'est très bien nous sommes tous fiers de toi, et je crois bien qu'Oyaji était le plus fier d'entre nous. Dès qu'il a apprit la nouvelle il a ordonné qu'on fasse la fête pour célébrer ta victoire face à ce monstre et tu peux être sûr qu'on fêtera ça une seconde fois quand tu seras de retour !_

_Bien sûr j'espère que tu n'as pas été blessé, mais te connaissant et si tu as bien continué de t'entraîner avec ce fameux Saule Cogneur je suis sûr que ce n'est pas le cas. Tu es agile et rapide, ton haki doit commencer à être bien acquit et tu n'étais pas seul. _

_Ici c'est comme d'habitude bien que ton absence se fasse sentir. Thatch et Haruta font des blagues à tout le monde, Spica se plaint de ne plus t'avoir avec elle car Viggo ne partage pas aussi bien ses délires, et __Joz est encore moins souriant depuis que tu es partis ce qui signifie qu'il ne se détend jamais malgré tout les efforts que Vista et moi faisons pour l'y inciter. __Geko Moria continue de réveiller les cadavres à tire-d'ailes mais comme pour l'instant il reste loin de nos territoires on se contente de le garder à l'oeil. Les idées de Dragon ont provoqué une nouvelle révolution dans le Royaume de RockShine cette fois, et les populations sont assez inquiètes car la Reine Ivankov une de ses principales alliées vient d'être capturée par la Marine et enfermée à Impel Down. Or personne ne sait vraiment comment il va réagir. Mais d'après Oyaji et Marco il y a peu de chances pour que le Révolutionnaire mène une attaque contre la prison et je suis assez d'accord avec eux, ce n'est pas son genre et ça ne servirait pas ses intérêts._

_Mais assez parlé de tout ça, c'est ton anniversaire après tout. J'espère que le cadeau que Speed et moi t'avons choisit te plaira._

_Avec toute mon affection pour mon malicieux et incroyable petit frère,_

_Frey._

Heureux et souriant, Harry se dépêcha de prendre le paquet qui portait le nom du brun et son autre frère pour l'ouvrir. Il fut ravi en découvrant un livre sur les différentes espèces de serpents et leurs caractéristiques.

-_Trop cool,_ siffla-t-il à Séchat. _Ç__a répertorie même les reptiles aquatiques et les monstres marins qui entrent dans la catégorie des serpents. _

_-Tu crois que mon espèce est dedans ?_

_-Sûrement, connaissant Frey il aura prit le livre le plus complet qu'il aura pu trouver._

-T'a famille n'a pas l'air contre le fait que tu aimes les reptiles, dit Neville avec un sourire en voyant la couverture.

Il avait légèrement frissonné en l'entendant parler fourchelangue mais toujours moins que Weasley qui avait beaucoup de mal à s'y habituer. Apparemment il trouvait ça flippant.

-Ils n'ont jamais considéré mon don comme quelque chose de maléfique et ils savent que Séchat me protégera toujours alors ça ne les gêne pas vraiment. Ils ont eu le temps de s'habituer à m'entendre lui parler depuis des années que je discute avec tout les serpents que je croise.

-Et tu as toujours pu le faire ? demanda Dean curieux.

-Je crois, je n'avais jamais remarqué que j'utilisais une langue différente jusqu'à ce que Thatch me trouve un jour en train de parler avec un monstre marin quand j'avais quatre ans. J'étais tout au bord de l'eau et la bête qui devait faire la taille d'une maison avait des dents immenses, il a faillit faire une crise cardiaque en me voyant avec elle. Elle aurait très bien pu m'avaler tout rond d'une seule bouchée. J'ai dû me prendre le plus gros savon de ma vie après qu'il soit venu me récupérer et qu'il nous ait débarrassé d'elle. Et moi je pigeais rien parce que j'avais juste voulu demander au « gros serpent » comment il s'appelait.

Les trois autres garçons rirent et il saisit une seconde lettre dont l'auteur était Marco.

_Harry,_

_Tout d'abord je te souhaite un excellent anniversaire. _

_Je me doutais bien que nous aurions tôt ou tard de tes nouvelles parce que tu aurais provoqué un de ces événements fous dont tu as le secret. Quoique celui de mercredi soir n'était pas vraiment de ta faute, mais tu as le don d'attirer le danger comme Oyaji vide le sake de nos cales, autrement dit très rapidement. Et je pense que je peux donc m'estimer heureux de ne pas encore avoir été convoqué par Dumbledore parce que tu aurais réveillé une vieille malédiction cachée dans le château ou fais exploser le bâtiment en appuyant par accident sur le seul bouton d'autodestruction. _

_Mais désobéir aux ordres pour aller affronter un troll et s'en sorti avec les honneurs c'est déjà pas mal, et bien entendu comme tout les autres je suis fier de toi, Izou était d'ailleurs ravi que tu ais sauvé cette gamine je dois te féliciter de sa part. Mais je m'interroge sur ce qui a permit à un troll à pénétrer dans Poudlard, le directeur nous avait pourtant assuré que l'école était bien protégée et qu'il était presque impossible d'y entrer sans autorisation. _

_As-tu remarqué quelque chose de spécial avant ou après ton combat ?_

_Chez nous tout est à peu près normal. On est repartit sur la route de Céphéïa car il semblerait que des rookies s'y intéressent et Oyaji veut faire un exemple pour rappeler à tous que l'île fait bien partie de son territoire même si elle en est à l'extrémité. Fumsec risque donc de se retrouver au milieu de la neige et du blizzard quand il nous apportera ta prochaine lettre. Je l''ai prévenu mais je guetterai quand même son arrivée pour minimiser les risques de le retrouver à l'eau._

_J'espère que les cours se passent bien même si je me doute que tu fais tout pour qu'Oyaji et Élisabeth soient fiers de toi. Et ne t'inquiète pas trop pour ce premier match demain, tu as le vol dans le sang je l'ai sentis dès la première fois où je t'ai emmené voler sur mon dos. Si un jour tu dois consommer un fruit du démon je suis certain qu'il te donnera des ailes que ce soit un zoan ou pas. De plus tu es déterminé et tu t'entraînes sérieusement, il n'y a aucune raison pour que tu ne leur montre pas à tous qui est le meilleur._

_Pour en revenir à ton anniversaire, tu dois t'en douter mais mon cadeau est le paquet bleu, j'ai fais réaliser son contenu spécialement pour toi par les artisans de l'île Gyojin et j'espère que tu l'apprécieras. _

_Comme dit Viggo un Shirohige bien armé vaut cents autres pirates._

_Encore un joyeux anniversaire de ma part et celle de tout nos frères et sœurs._

_Porte-toi bien,_

_Marco._

Harry sourit de nouveau. C'était bien le genre de Marco de deviner qu'il stressait pour le quidditch même sans qu'il lui en ait parlé.

Instinct aviaire ou de grand-frère ? Sûrement un peu des deux.

Le brun attrapa son cadeau qui était juste devant lui et enleva le papier pour dévoiler un coffret en bois dont le contenu le laissa bouche bée. En lisant que ça avait été fait par les artisans de l'île Gyojin il s'était douté que ce serait beau mais jamais il n'aurait pu se douter qu'il se retrouverait face à un chef d'oeuvre pareil.

-Wow... souffla Dean quand il souleva le poignard du coussin en velours pour mieux l'exposer à la lumière.

Le manche en argent était incrusté d'une émeraude de la taille de l'ongle de son pouce et recouvert de cuir vert sombre pour assurer une meilleure prise. En soi il était déjà beau et particulièrement ouvragé mais c'était la qualité et la composition de la lame qui avait coupé le souffle à Harry. Possédant un cœur en os qu'on pouvait voir par transparence, probablement celui d'un Roi des Mers si c'était le Phénix qui avait procuré les matériaux, les deux faces et le tranchant de celle-ci étaient recouverts d'un alliage translucide d'argent et de granite marin réputé pour être l'un des plus solide et plus coupant au monde. Et sur le cœur lorsque le métal était encore chaud avaient été gravé son nom et son prénom en toutes lettres.

-Il est dingue, fit le jeune Shirohige en tournant précautionneusement la lame entre ses doigts pour en examiner le moindre détail. Ça a dû lui coûter une fortune...

-Pourtant les émeraudes ne sont pas si chères que ça non ? Demanda Ron. Même si pour moi ça reste beaucoup trop cher de toute façon.

-Ce n'est pas tant les pierres précieuses et le travail d'orfèvre qui font la valeur de l'arme. C'est surtout la qualité de sa lame, regarde.

Il fit courir légèrement la pulpe de son pouce sur le poignard et son sang se mit à couler presque aussitôt.

-Tu vois la couche de métal qui a été coulée sur l'os ? Reprit-il. C'est un alliage que seuls quelques forgerons de ma région savent fabriquer, une fois refroidit et taillé il est dur comme le diamant. D'ici la fin de ma vie je n'aurais pas besoin d'aiguiser ce poignard plus d'une ou deux fois pour qu'il garde son tranchant intact.

-À ce point ?

-Ouais, c'est un cadeau exceptionnel que Marco me fait là.

-Tu vas le laisser dans la boîte pour qu'il ne s'abîme pas je suppose alors, dit Neville.

-T'es fou ?! Je vais pas laisser une arme avec un tranchant aussi dangereux à la portée de n'importe-qui, surtout que c'est pas pour qu'elle reste au fond de ma malle qu'il me l'a offerte. Je vais la garder sur moi.

-Hein ?! S'exclamèrent Dean et Weasley

-Mais si jamais tu tombe tu pourrais te blesser avec.

-Alors il me suffit de ne pas tomber.

Devant sa logique imparable et son haussement d'épaules ils cédèrent et il saisit le paquet rouge qui avait été à côté de celui de son frère aîné.

-Je suis sûr que celui-là c'est celui de Thatch.

Et effectivement il s'agissait du sien vu le petit mot attaché au papier :

_Joyeux anniversaire Ptit frère, _

_voilà qui devrait t'être utile pour bien attraper tout ces élèves sérieux et raisonnables mais n'espère pas m'avoir avec. _

_Thatch le meilleur cuisinier du Shin Sekai_

Harry ricana, et arracha le papier pour tomber sur un exemplaire de_ Mille et une manière de piéger votre entourage et l'amener à rire_.

-Cool, je l'avais pas encore celui-là.

-Là c'est sûr c'est toi et mes frères qui nous avez offert ces deux jours entiers sans devoir supporter une seule voix de Serpentard, rit le jeune Weasley sur son lit.

-Qui sait ? Répondit-il avec un sourire malicieux.

-Dommage que Rogue n'ait pas été comprit dans le lot, fit Dean.

Le jeune Shirohige acquiesça en même temps que Neville et s'empara de la troisième lettre. Cette fois elle était de sa mère :

_Harry,_

_Bon anniversaire mon grand._

_Onze ans déjà ? C'est incroyable comme le temps passe vite et je m'en suis rendu encore plus compte en apprenant comment tu avais fais face à cette créature nommée troll. Tu commences tout juste à faire tes premiers pas dans le monde des hommes et tu réalises déjà des exploits qui me remplissent de fierté. Et te connaissant je sais que ça ne va pas s'arrêter là, tu es un pur Shirohige après tout tu te feras une place parmi les plus grands_

_Comment se passent tes cours ? Est-ce-que tu t'entends bien avec les autres élèves ? Qui sont les autres jeunes qui ont combattu avec toi ? Des amis ?_

_Je me pose plein de questions tout en ne pouvant m'empêcher d'être un peu inquiète tu t'en doutes. Je n'étais pas d'accord pour que tu ailles seul dans cette école et en voyant le danger que tu as affronté je ne le suis toujours pas, même si voir que tu surmonte tout ça avec force et courage me rassure. Je sais que tu te débrouilles sans doute extrêmement bien, mais je reste un peu tendue c'est ainsi. C'est dans mon rôle de mère._

_Et également pour tenir ce rôle je veux que tu puisses garder un peu de nous auprès de toi même si tu es dans cet endroit si éloigné. C'est à cela que sert mon cadeau et j'espère qu'il te plaira._

_Avec tout mon amour et pour que tu saches que nous pensons tous à toi,_

_Élisabeth._

Un peu ému même s'il n'en montra rien, Harry posa la lettre avec les autres et prit le paquet enveloppé d'un papier vert émeraude. Sa couleur préférée, Éli la choisisait toujours quand elle lui offrait quelque chose. Il l'enleva avec plus de délicatesse que pour les autres et ce qu'il y avait dessous lui fit tout autant plaisir que le poignard de Marco. C'était une aquarelle de l'équipage descendu à terre. Sur l'île de Shérin lui sembla-t-il en observant la végétation.

-Oh, c'est ta famille ? Fit Neville en se penchant par dessus son épaule.

-Oui, ma mère peint de temps en temps quand elle a du temps libre. Là c'est Marco, dit-il en lui montrant le blond. Là Thatch, Izou, Curiel, Vista, Haruta, Frey... et voici mon père.

-Il est immense, hallucina Dean. C'est sa vraie taille ?

-Ouais.

-Je comprends mieux pourquoi t'étais pas impressionnée par Hagrid, y a au moins trois de tes frères qui mesurent à peu près la même chose que lui. Par contre y a aucune ressemblance que ce soit chez les uns ou les autres.

-On a tous été adoptés Marco le premier, c'est pour ça que même si il y en a qui sont plus âgés que lui parmi nous on le considère comme le grand-frère.

-Je vois, répondit Neville. Mais je croyais qu'Izou était un homme.

-Il l'est, rit l'enfant pirate. Mais il se travestit.

-Travestit ? Mais pourquoi ?

-Simplement parce qu'il se préfère comme ça, notre père a toujours eut l'esprit ouvert et il nous laisse nous exprimer ou nous habiller comme on veut.

-La chance, déclara Weasley. Moi ma mère a faillit faire une crise quand Bill s'est laissé pousser les cheveux et qu'il a décidé de se faire percer l'oreille.

-Et je n'ose même pas imaginer ce que ferait ma grand-mère si je ne faisais qu'oser qu'évoquer l'idée, ajouta le jeune Longdubat avec un pauvre sourire.

-C'est dur, compatit Harry.

Il attrapa enfin la dernière lettre, et son auteur n'était pas moins que son père lui-même. La lisant avec attention, il sentit son cœur se gonfler de joie lorsque Barbe Blanche lui dit cette fois par ses propres mots qu'il était fier de lui et de ne surtout pas changer d'attitude, de continuer à se comporter comme il l'avait toujours fait. Sans se préoccuper des règles et d'autre chose que ce que lui dictait sa tête et son cœur car il était un fils de la mer avant tout, et que la mer ne se laissait dompter par personne. Le parchemin se terminait par ceci:

_Marco m'a également un peu parlé de ce match auquel tu participes demain, donne le meilleur de toi-même Fils et je sais que tu gagneras._

_Encore joyeux anniversaire, que ta dague reste toujours aiguisée et que le vent de la victoire gonfle tes voiles,_

_Ton père,_

_B.B_

Son cadeau était un des rares exemplaires des C_ents légendes perdues des océans _que le brun rêva de dévorer dans la seconde. Il reçu également un manteau d'hiver de la part d'Izou, de nouvelles bottes de combat de Vista, un tone dial du dernier morceau sortit par son groupe préféré et plusieurs autres choses. L'avantage avec une famille aussi grande c'est que quand on lui offrait des cadeaux il en recevait beaucoup. Peu importe que la récompense offerte par MacGo n'ait été qu'une décoration désormais exposée dans la salle des trophées, tout ça compensait largement.

Il rangea tout précautionneusement dans sa malle et prit le livre offert par son père pour le lire avant de dormir. Les autres garçons, dont Seamus qui était revenu de l'infirmerie se couchèrent également, sauf Neville qui lui demanda :

-Est-ce-que je pourrais te parler ?

Un peu étonné, le jeune Shirohige hocha néanmoins la tête et le laissa venir s'asseoir face de lui sur son lit avant de tirer les rideaux pour qu'on ne les entende pas. Pour que l'autre brun ne l'ai pas évoqué plus tôt c'est qu'il ne devait pas vouloir que ça s'ébruite. Celui-ci fit bien attention à ne pas écraser Séchat accidentellement et s'installa.

-J'ai réfléchis à ce que tu m'as dis sur mon potentiel et... j'aimerais que tu m'apprenne à me défendre si ton offre tient toujours.

-Tu es sûr ?

-Oui, tu as raison je dois prendre plus confiance en moi. Je me suis sentis impuissant quand Fred, George et toi vous avez affronté le troll alors que j'aurais voulu faire quelque chose. Et je ne veux plus jamais ressentir une chose pareille.

Harry le regarda longuement dans les yeux, et y lut que malgré son appréhension son camarade était déterminé.

-Très bien, mais je te préviens tout de suite ce sera dur.

-D'accord.

-Dans ce cas vaut mieux que t'ailles te coucher parce qu'on commencera dès demain.

_à suivre..._

* * *

Une fois de plus ce chapitre m'a pris un peu plus de temps mais il est plus long.

Qu'en pensez-vous?

Comment trouvez-vous les cadeaux de notre petit Shirohige?

Et les lettres vous paraissent-elles crédibles?

Beaucoup d'entre-vous m'ont laissé des reviews ces derniers jours et je vous en remercie tous infiniment. N'arrêtez surtout pas cela m'encourage à taper quand j'ai du mal à corriger un chapitre!

Ciao et à la prochaine!


	12. Chapitre 11

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**6Lisa9 :** J'aime bien tes idées pour les règles n°4 et 5 ^_^ et tu as raison, aucune des cinq premières ne doit être transgressée si on veut rester intact.

C'est un soulagement pour moi de ne pas t'avoir perdue dans mes terribles explications sur le haki d'Harry XD et je te dis un grand merci pour la longueur du commentaire. Elle était parfaite !

**LXS:** Oh ne t'en fais pas, Marco va venir mais pas par inquiétude à propos de sa réponse ^_^. Merci pour tes encouragements.

**ChibiChibiLuna : **Contente que le chapitre précédent t'ait faite rire. Celui-ci contient plus de l'action en revanche, mais peut-être que tu trouveras quand même quelques perles...

**Zialema:** J'ai dû lire deux ou trois fois la review pour être sûre qu'elle était bien de toi et que j'étais pas en train de rêver. Oui je suis fière d'avoir fais une accro et encore plus si c'est toi ! C'est un trop grand honneur pour moi que tu me lise et que t'apprécies, ce sont tes œuvres qui m'ont donné envie d'écrire cette histoire après tout ! J'adore toutes tes fictions sur One Piece et Harry Potter et j'attends toujours la suite avec impatience alors non pitié surtout pas la grève !

Quant à Frey je suis contente que ça te vexe pas que j'ai pris le même prénom que pour ton personnage, et que tu apprécies les relations que mes persos ont entre eux. Certaines choses vont être assez différentes par contre de ce que tu as l'habitude d'écrire à propos des Shirohige, tu t'en rendras compte au fil de la suite.

Merci infiniment d'avoir laissé une review ^_^.

**Wolf Amme :** Ouf, heureuse que la récompense pour le troll te déçoive pas. Bonne lecture ^_^.

**Hayato Delma : **Et me voici avec un autre chapitre, j'espère qu'il te plaira autant que le précédent.

**Algol D. DarkWalker : **Je te rassure, ne pas écrire les yoi du phénix fait bizarre aussi quand ont a prit l'habitude.

**Mim56 : **Son compagnon sera du monde de One Piece mais chut... c'est un secret ^_^. Pour ce qui est de s'il intégrera l'équipage ou fondera le sien tu auras la réponse dans ce chapitre, et pour ce qui est de Neville et les autres je suis désolée mais tu ne sauras s'ils deviendront pirates qu'en continuant de lire cette histoire.

**Angel-944 :** Contente que mon travail te plaise, merci d'avoir commenté.

**Amanera :** Peut-être que tu pourrais avoir les gants si tu fais une commande spéciale auprès des Shirohige ^_^ mais pour ça faut déjà connaître l'adresse de leur boîte aux lettres inter-dimensions. J'avoue que je me suis bien amusée en écrivant cet exemple avec le bouton d'autodestruction, peut-être qu'il existe en vrai ? ça ferait un bon moyen de pression pour obtenir des cours gratuits à Poudlard (enfile son imperméable et prend sa loupe de détective pour partir à sa recherche).

**Mer de Lune :** Non tant que c'est les vacances je n'ai pas vraiment de rythme de publication, ça dépend du temps que j'ai pour taper les chapitres et de ma motivation pour les corriger. Sinon je ne sais pas encore combien de chapitres va faire cette histoire mais elle va être longue donc tu peux déjà te préparer à en avoir environ une centaine, sans compter qu'il y a de fortes chances pour que je rajoute des bonus de temps à autres. D'ailleurs peut-être qu'un jour je développerai cet épisode avec le monstre marin dans l'un d'entre eux ^_^.

**Cathy : **Ça va être dur pour notre cher Neville mais il y arrivera, Harry et moi lui laissons pas le choix de toute façon XD.

**Baleine : **Ton vœux est exaucé car voici de l'action, de l'action, et encore un peu d'action !

**Marou83 : ** Je n'ai pas prévu de donner le haki des rois à Harry vu que dans le roman il l'a pas et que dans l'équipage Barbe Blanche et Ace (même s'il est pas encore là) l'ont déjà. C'est quand même censé être un truc un peu rare et pour moi ça ne colle pas avec sa personnalité actuelle. Mais après des fois je change d'avis au fil de l'écriture donc peut-être qu'il finira par le développer.

* * *

**Chapitre 11 : Oeil pour œil, sang pour sang.**

Effectivement le lendemain Neville comprit que ça allait être _très_ dur.

Il fut tiré du lit par Harry dès l'aube et celui-ci lui fit mettre un pantalon et un tee-shirt en coton en disant que ce serait plus pratique que les vêtements de son uniforme. Lui-même avait enfilé une chemise noire souple qu'il gardait ouverte et un pantalon beige ainsi que ses nouvelles bottes en cuir sombre. Son inséparable foulard vert émeraude était passé à sa ceinture et un médaillon en or brillait sur son torse.

Habillé comme ça il avait l'air d'une personne totalement différente. Presque...dangereuse avec son épée sur le flan et Séchat autour des épaules.

Le-garçon-qui-avait-survécut l'emmena dehors dans le parc et lui dit :

-Pour que l'entraînement soit vraiment efficace on va devoir renforcer ton corps alors tu vas commencer par me faire deux fois le tour du château en courant. Peu importe la vitesse à laquelle tu vas tu les fais sans t'arrêter jusqu'à ce que tu les termines, si ce n'est pas le cas je le saurais grâce au haki et tu devras recommencer.

Depuis le début de l'année Neville avait comprit qu'Harry était quelqu'un d'indépendant et d'assuré qui n'avait pas peur de tenir tête aux adultes ou de prendre des risques. Il découvrit ce matin là que c'était également un professeur exigeant et intransigeant. Après les tours du château (lui avait eut le temps d'en faire dix), il lui fit faire des exercices comme des pompes, des abdos et des étirements pour le rendre plus souple. Et s'il ne mâchait pas ses mots face à ses difficultés il restait toujours juste, prenant le temps de lui expliquer ce qui n'allait pas et le but de ces efforts. Cela motiva le jeune Longdubat encore plus au lieu de le décourager. Il voulait devenir aussi fort que son camarade et rendre ses parents et sa grand-mère fiers de lui. Néanmoins après deux heures des bases au corps en plus il était exténué en retournant à la Tour Gryffondor et enviait un peu le Survivant qui lui semblait encore en pleine forme malgré la sueur qui roulait sur sa peau.

Ils prirent une douche des plus bienvenues et se rhabillèrent alors que beaucoup dormaient encore, mettant cette fois leur uniforme pour aller prendre leur petit déjeuner. Neville faillit pratiquement s'endormir sur la table et ne fut jamais si heureux d'être un samedi matin et de pouvoir se reposer en attendant le match de l'après-midi.

**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

Après le déjeuné Harry alla chercher son Nimbus 2000 et se rendit aux vestiaires de Gryffondor où le reste de l'équipe se trouvait déjà.

L'humeur joyeuse des jumeaux le fit sourire. C'était vrai que la perspective de casser du Serpentard à nouveau alors que leur première blague venait à peine de prendre fin était motivante.

-Wow, fit Georges en voyant son médaillon lorsqu'il retira sa chemise. C'est de l'or ?

-Ouais, sourit le brun en effleurant le bijou. Mon père me l'a offert pour mes six ans parce que je suis encore trop jeune pour me faire tatouer l'emblème de la famille. Ça se fera qu'à mes quinze ou seize ans quand mon corps aura suffisamment grandit pour qu'il ne se déforme pas avec ma croissance.

-Emblème ? Tatouage ? Répéta Fred. Mais bon sang...

-...dans quel genre de famille vis-tu ?! Termina son frère.

-C'est un secret, répondit-il avec un sourire mystérieux.

Juste avant le match Dubois voulu savoir si il n'était pas trop nerveux.

-Pas vraiment, je sais ce que j'ai à faire.

-C'est bien, moi j'étais angoissé la première fois.

-Et ça s'est passé comment ?

-Je... Je m'en souviens pas. J'ai pris un cognard en pleine tête au bout de deux minutes.

« Hé ben heureusement que je suis pas trouillard parce que ça aurait pas aidé à me rassurer. » pensa le plus jeune.

Enfin ils purent pénétrer sur le terrain et prendre place sous les applaudissements de la foule. L'enfant pirate ricana en voyant les capitaines des deux équipes tenter de se broyer la main réciproquement. Bibine rêvait en espérant du fair-play, chacun des deux était bien décidé à écraser l'autre.

Les cognards, le vif d'or et le souaffle furent lancés et ils commencèrent. Au début tout se passa bien pour eux, ils avaient une bonne équipe et Dubois faisait un travail excellent à son poste de gardien. Ils marquèrent vingts points mais c'est là que les choses se corsèrent : Marcus Flint s'empara de la batte d'un de ses coéquipiers et s'en servit pour envoyer un cognard en plein dans la tête de leur capitaine. Celui-ci tomba de son balais et chuta jusqu'à atterrir dans le sable sous les buts, inconscient. Harry jura, et s'élança aussitôt en voyant deux autres Serpentards continuer en coinçant entre eux une de leurs poursuiveuses pour la diriger de force vers l'une des tours des gradins. Il rattrapa Katie de justesse, et lui dit d'être prudente avant de la ramener à son balais et retourner vers le reste du terrain.

-Fred tu permets ?! S'exclama-t-il avec un geste en direction des jumeaux.

Celui-ci comprit son intention et lui lança sa batte, il s'en servit aussitôt pour propulser le cognard qui le visait vers le gardien de leurs adversaires sans retenir sa force. Et une fois celui-ci hors-jeu il fit subir le même sort à Flint.

-Oeil pour œil, sang pour sang comme dirait Viggo, déclara-t-il avec un sourire menaçant.

-Bien joué Harry ! Fit Georges avec un rictus alors qu'il rendait son arme à son frère.

-Je retourne chercher le vif, hésitez pas à être plus agressif puisque c'est ce qu'ils veulent.

-Compte sur nous!

Le brun prit de la hauteur et scanna le stade pour trouver la petite balle dorée. Heureusement que sa vue avait été guérie depuis longtemps par une connaissance de sa mère car sinon il aurait eut beaucoup plus de mal à le faire. Dès qu'il la localisa il s'élança à sa poursuite, et fut vite rejoint par l'attrapeur adverse. Cependant son balais fit une embardée brutale après seulement quelques secondes et se mit à ruer comme un cheval fou si bien qu'il faillit l'éjecter.

Sous les cris horrifiés de la foule Harry se cramponna au manche, entièrement concentré pour ne pas tomber et s'écraser trente mètres plus bas. Aucun moyen de savoir d'où venait le problème de son Nimbus dans ces conditions. Car il était certain que celui-ci avait été trafiqué, il fonctionnait encore très bien deux jours plus tôt.

Ayant activé son haki il perçu les jumeaux se placer au-dessous de lui pour le rattraper en cas de chute Hermione, Neville et Hagrid qui s'agitaient, puis la brune qui couru jusqu'à la tribune des professeurs et qui mit le feu à la cape de Rogue. Cela causa une certaine panique mais son balais ne se calma que quand Quirrell fut bousculé. N'ayant pas le temps de s'attarder sur ce fait le jeune Shirohige se redressa, et repartit aussitôt à la recherche du vif d'or. Il le repéra en quelques minutes, et sans se soucier des autres joueurs autour de lui que le haki lui permettait d'éviter aisément se lança à la poursuite de la balle. L'attrapeur de Serpentard se mit à le coller un fois de plus mais il prit peur quand ils durent descendre en piqué et qu'il vit qu'il ne remontait pas. Harry redressa au dernier instant, et poussa encore la vitesse de son balais avant de se mettre lever et se mettre debout sur le manche. Ce n'était pas grand chose comparé à être en équilibre sur les mâts du Moby Dick en pleine tempête, et il n'eut aucun mal à bondir pour refermer ses doigts sur le vif. Il se réceptionna d'une roulade, et se leva ensuite pour montrer à tous sa victoire.

-Harry Newgate a attrapé le vif d'or ! S'exclama Lee Jordan le commentateur. Gryffondor l'emporte !

Une liesse sans limite s'empara des supporters de leur équipe et ils furent acclamés comme des héros. Fred et Georges vinrent même atterrir près de lui et le soulevèrent pour le porter en triomphe. Harry éclata de rire. Rire qui redoubla quand Neville et les autres les rejoignirent sur le stade et qu'il entendit même Séchat, qu'il avait confiée au jeune Longdubat le temps du match, siffler que c'était évident que son huain soit le meilleur.

**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

La victoire de Gryffondor contre Serpentard donna lieu à une importante allégresse chez beaucoup d'élèves tout le reste du samedi. Et pendant les heures suivantes il ne fut pas rare pour Harry d'être interpellé dans les couloirs pour être félicité sur sa prestation et encouragé pour les prochains matchs.

En revanche s'il y en avait un qui ne partageait pas la bonne humeur générale et à qui les deux derniers jours sans pouvoir prononcer autre chose que des chansons d'opéra étaient restés en travers de la gorge c'était Drago Malfoy. Et ses capacités de paroles retrouvées il ne se gêna pas pour aller exprimer sa rage envers le Survivant.

-Alors tu es content Potter ?! L'invectiva-t-il e façon venimeuse au croisement entre deux couloirs. Une fois de plus toute l'attention est centrée sur toi.

-C'est le lot de ceux qui ont du talent, répondit tranquillement le concerné. Et je sais que tu as une mémoire très courte mais mon nom est Newgate.

-Une preuve de plus que tu n'es pas digne de cette admiration stupide que les autres te portent. Quel sorcier rejetterait le nom d'un Sang-Pur pour celui d'un type sortit d'on ne sait où ?

Le visage du brun se crispa imperceptiblement sous le regard inquiet de Neville.

-Fais gaffe à ce que tu dis Malfoy. Tu ne sais rien de mon père adoptif.

-C'est ça, ricana le Serpentard. Probablement encore un sale Sang-de-Bourbe qui...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'un coup le projeta à terre et qu'il se retrouvait avec un poids lourd sur le ventre et une sensation froide contre la gorge. Harry avait dégainé un de ses poignards en une fraction de seconde et dit avec un ton glacial et un regard terrifiant :

-Est-ce-que tu viens d'insulter mon père Connard ?

_à suivre..._

* * *

Wow ça chauffe, ça chauffe!

Et je sens que certains d'entre-vous vont vouloir me tuer parce que je coupe là, alors que **demain je pars en vacances pour quelques jours** et que même si j'emmène mon ordi portable je n'ai aucune idée de quand je pourrai vous poster la suite.

Mais vous m'aimez bien quand même hein? ^_^' Gentil, gentil...

Oh putain je suis morte. Non pas les tomates, pas les tomates!

*s'enfuie en courant*


	13. Chapitre 12

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**Cyrillo duprat :** Désolée d'avoir coupé là mais je voulais laisser un peu de suspens, voilà la suite pour me faire pardonner !

**6Lisa9 :** Tu avais tout juste dans tes prédictions ! En revanche Harry n'a pas pu tabasser Drago tant que ça, mais bon le Serpentard a quand même dû comprendre la leçon et il se tiendra tranquille un moment.

Merci pour m'avoir souhaité de bonnes vacances, elles ont été excellentes mais j'ai été prise pour cible par les moustiques et je passais donc plus de temps à tenter de les chasser qu'à taper la suite (honte à moi mais c'est très dur de le faire quand ils zonzonnent autour). Pour le fait qu'Harry ait un fruit du démon ce sera effectivement le cas, ce serait dommage qu'il ait grandit sur Grand Line et ne profite pas de sa principale caractéristique. Mais ça n'arrivera pas tout de suite, et si jamais tu veux essayer de deviner quel sera son fruit sache qu'il y a déjà un indice...

**Zialema :** Merci pour ta review ^_^.

**ChibiChibiLuna :** Toujours en vie et de retour avec la suite ! C'est tendu, tendu dans

ce chapitre ^_^.

**Amanera :** Non pas le couteau ! Je tiens à mes doigts moi, comment je ferai pour écrire et taper après ? Désolée de t'avoir fais attendre, j'espère que la suite me fera pardonner ^_^.

**mim56 :** * esquive les œufs et les tomates * Voilà la suite ! Voilà la suiiiiiiiite ! Et oui merci j'ai passé de très bonnes vacances.

**LXS :** Voilà Marco qui débarque, et ne t'en fais pas j'ai effectivement de bonnes idées pour la suite. Qui a dit que les vacances n'étaient pas un bon moteur à histoires ?

**Angel-44 : **Pour Luna tu vas être contente alors parce qu'elle va apparaître assez rapidement par rapport au film et au bouquin, et je suis d'accord pour Ace, avec Law c'est l'un des mecs les plus sexy de Grand Line.

**Missymanga :** Ce n'est pas encore pour aujourd'hui que toute la famille débarque à Poudlard, mais promis j'essayerai de le faire un jour.

**Onimenokyo 1997 :** Toutes ces belles tomates ce serait dommage de les gâcher non ? ^_^'

**cathy :** Non pas les œufs non plus ! Et oui je suis sadique...

**Baleine : **Fred et Georges ne peuvent pas croire qu'il vient de chez les mafieux puisqu'ils ne connaissent pas vraiment le monde moldu, mais tu vas voir ils vont faire des suppositions très loufoques.

**Momo-okami :** C'est vrai que ça se mélange bien quand on a trouvé comment faire se rencontrer les deux. Merci pour tes encouragements !

**K D BLACK :** Bien sûr qu'on verra Ace et Luffy, et pas qu'un peu ! Mais avant il faudra attendre qu'Harry grandisse plus. Quant à ta question sur les Shirohige à Poudlard ils viendront mais n'y resteront pas forcément.

* * *

**Chapitre 12 : Je veux qu'il retire ce qu'il a dit !**

_-Est-ce-que tu viens d'insulter mon père Connard?_

Tout s'était passé si vite que Neville se demandait encore si il avait bien vu. En une fraction de seconde Harry s'était jeté sur Malfoy et l'avait fait tomber au sol, plaquant un poignard contre sa gorge. Son aura était terriblement menaçante, et il semblait près à égorger le blond dans la minute.

Tout le monde s'était figé dans le couloir et le Serpentard était livide.

-Je t'ai posé une question, assena le Survivant de façon glaciale en pressant un peu plus la lame contre sa jugulaire.

Malfoy semblait pétrifié de peur et incapable de parler, Neville sentit qu'il devait intervenir :

-Ha...Harry, fit le jeune Longdubat en avançant d'un pas. Calme-toi...

Son camarade lui retourna un regard meurtrier qui le cloua sur place.

-Ne te mêle pas de ça Neville ! S'exclama-t-il avec agressivité. C'est à lui que je parle !

-Mais...

-Je ne tolérerai pas qu'on porte préjudice ainsi à mon père. Il va payer, ajouta-t-il en resserrant sa prise sur le blond qui eut un couinement de terreur.

-Jeune homme vous ne pouvez pas faire ça, déclara avec angoisse Nick Quasi-sans-tête qui flottait pas loin.

-Newgate arrête ça tout de suite ! ajouta un préfet de Serdaigle en voulant s'approcher.

Il les arrêta net d'un seul regard. Ses pupilles émeraudes habituellement brillantes et amusées étant désormais plus coupantes et dures que l'arme blanche entre ses doigts. Des bruits de courses se firent entendre et MacGonnagall débarqua en courant derrière un élève de Poufsouffle qui avait été la prévenir.

-Monsieur Newgate !

-Ne vous mêlez pas de ça Professeur, ordonna celui-ci sans détourner son attention du garçon sous lui. Pour la seconde fois je t'ai posé une question Malfoy, vas-tu te décider à y répondre ?

L'enseignante en métamorphose sortit sa baguette dans l'intention probable de les séparer de force mais Séchat jaillit à toute vitesse devant elle et se dressa de façon menaçante, provoquant des cris parmi les élèves.

-Je vous ordonne de rappeler votre serpent, s'exclama la sorcière. Et j'enlève également soixante points à Gryffondor pour agression envers un camarade ! Vous allez m'accompagner chez le directeur tous les deux pour nous expliquer tout cela jeunes gens !

-Si vous consulter le règlement vous constaterez que ce n'est pas possible car il ne comprend que les agressions de type magique. Ces points vont donc rester dans notre sablier. De plus je ne brutalise pas Malfoy, je suis seulement en train de le menacer un peu pour qu'il comprenne l'énorme erreur qu'il a faite en insultant mon père et ce qu'il risque s'il ne retire pas ses mots très vite. Comme ça ce n'est interdit nul part donc vous n'avez aucune autorité pour me faire cesser, termina le brun en stupéfiant la totalité des personnes présentes.

-Comment ? Mais...

-Et de toute façon même si c'était interdit ça ne m'empêcherait pas de continuer, ajouta-t-il rudement.

Après une rapide vérification du niveau des points de Gryffondor la sous-directrice et les élèves constatèrent qu'il avait raison, et elle dû tenter autre chose.

-Ce n'est néanmoins pas à vous de décider de la sanction de Monsieur Malfoy s'il a véritablement proféré ces insultes Monsieur Newgate, cela doit se régler devant le Professeur Dumbledore et non par la force.

-Je ne bougerai pas, certainement pas avant qu'il ait retiré ses mots, et encore !

Ils étaient dans une impasse, constata Neville angoissé. La prof tenue en respect par Séchat ne pouvait faire de magie, et Harry refusait que quiconque s'approche de lui et du Serpentard. Vu la fureur et la tension meurtrière qu'il dégageait nul ne pouvait prédire comment il réagirait si on intervenait quand même. Sans compter qu'il était armé et pas qu'un peu vu qu'il n'avait pas encore sortit l'arme offerte par son frère la veille, qui était certainement la plus dangereuse en sa possession.

Comment allaient-ils pouvoir arranger les choses ?

**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

Harry bouillait sur place.

Comment Fred et Georges avaient-ils osé ? Comment avaient-ils osé s'interposer en l'attrapant par les épaules et l'écartant de force ? ! Il se foutait des conséquences si il frappait Malfoy, il devait lui apprendre ce qu'il en coûtait d'insulter Barbe Blanche devant un Shirohige ! Il ne laisserait pas passer ça jamais !

Et maintenant à cause d'eux il était dans le bureau de ce foutu dirlo et ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que fusiller le Serpentard du regard. Au moins celui-ci en semblait terrifié c'était déjà ça. Quand à Rogue qui se tenait à côté de lui et qui lui avait prit ses armes d'un sortilège d'attraction il mériterait qu'il le tue aussi ! Sans compter que c'était quoi cette histoire qu'il allait remplacer la présence des parents de Malfoy en tant que son parrain ? On comprenait mieux pourquoi ce bâtard graisseux favorisait tellement le petit con durant ses cours. Tout aussi énervée que lui Séchat siffla avec agressivité en direction des deux Serpentards.

Connards de sorciers ! Davy Jones devrait tous les envoyer dans les abysses !

**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

La cheminée s'embrasa, et Marco sortit des flammes vertes pour s'avancer vers eux.

-Bonjour Commandant, déclara Dumbledore. Nous n'attendions plus que vous.

-Dumbledore, se contenta de répondre le blond avec son flegme habituel.

Les deux Serpentards tiquèrent au titre que lui avait donné le directeur tandis que lui jaugeait l'expression fermée de son petit frère et que celui-ci lui retournait son regard silencieusement.

-Quelle est la raison de cette convocation yoi ? Si j'en juge par la présence d'Harry ici je suppose qu'il est concerné.

-Monsieur Newgate a menacé Monsieur Malfoy avec une des armes en sa possession et l'a frappé, déclara MacGonnagall. Et cela serait sûrement allé encore plus loin si le Professeur Rogue, les jumeaux Weasley et moi-même n'étions pas intervenus

Le Second de Barbe Blanche haussa légèrement un sourcil et se tourna vers le garçon brun.

-Tes raisons ?

-Il a insulté Oyaji, répondit Harry sans chercher à esquiver son regard.

Les yeux de l'homme se plissèrent imperceptiblement et son attention de porta sur l'élève blond qui les fixait avec crainte et méfiance, et dont la joue était salement blessée.

-Je vois. En effet ce gamin mérite une punition mais je ne vois pas pourquoi ce serait le cas d'Harry yoi.

-Quoi ?! S'étouffèrent Rogue et la sous-directrice.

-Mais il m'a menacé avec son couteau! S'exclama Malfoy.

-À juste titre puisque tu as insulté notre chef de famille gamin, répliqua sèchement Marco. À quoi t'attendais-tu ? À ce qu'Harry laisse passer parce que vous êtes dans le cadre de l'école ? Quand on a des actes de ce genre il faut être prêt à en assumer les conséquences et ne pas se plaindre ensuite yoi. Harry a réagit comme n'importe quel Newgate l'aurait fait et je trouve que tu t'en tires plutôt à bon compte si tu n'as que cette joue d'abîmée.

Le Sang-Pur pâlit, et Rogue persifla avec fureur :

-C'est grotesque ! Il n'y a même pas de preuve que Drago ait réellement dit quelque chose de dégradant et vous vous approuvez ce comportement de sauvage ?

-Le Commandant Marco a la capacité de sentir quand on lui ment ou non Severus, intervint Dumbledore.

Le Maître des potions le regarda avec animosité et le navigateur reprit :

-Par chez nous défendre sa famille est une question d'honneur yoi. Et beaucoup ne s'arrêteraient pas au fait que c'est un gamin qui parle, ils le tueraient purement et simplement. Je pense qu'Harry s'est tenu à seulement le menacer pour qu'il retire ses paroles et le frapper justement parce qu'il est dans le cadre de votre institution. N'est-ce pas ? Fit-il en se tournant vers l'enfant brun qui hocha la tête.

-Il reste que ce comportement ne peut être accepté à Pouddlard, déclara le professeur MacGonnagall. Je ne comprend même pas qu'Albus ait accepté de laisser des armes en la possession d'un de nos étudiants.

-C'est une chose qui a été décidé entre lui et notre famille et qui n'est pas négociable yoi. Harry a-t-il transgressé le règlement ?

-Seulement en frappant Malfoy, répondit celui-ci. Il n'est écrit nul-part que je n'avais pas le droit de le menacer.

L'homme blond haussa un sourcil en apprenant que les règles de l'établissement avaient de telles failles et la sous-directrice en sembla contrariée.

-Dans ce cas la punition à infliger ne doit pas être si élevée yoi. Et bien entendu il y en aura une pour les deux partis.

-Certainement pas ! s'exclama Rogue. Drago est la victime ici, j'exige que Newgate soit renvoyé !

-En tant que professeur n'êtes-vous pas censé être impartial ? Répondit Marco en lui jetant un regard perçant.

Il avait glissé son pouce sous sa ceinture là où il cachait un couteau. Harry se doutait qu'il était plus énervé qu'il en avait l'air depuis qu'il savait qu'on avait porté atteinte au nom de leur capitaine.

-Messieurs du calme, fit le directeur en levant les mains dans un geste d'apaisement. Il est exact ici que monsieur Malfoy est le premier à avoir engagé les hostilités en qualifiant Edward Newgate d'un terme injurieux, et que monsieur Newgate n'avait pas le droit de le frapper. Tous deux vont donc être punis mais il n'y aura pas de renvoi.

-Albus !

-Non Severus je ne reviendrai pas sur cette décision, déclara fermement le sorcier. Il est inutile de donner à ce conflit des proportions aussi grandes et inadaptées, même si les armes que Monsieur Newgate a en sa possession sont dangereuses. Après-tout ce n'est pas avec elles qu'il a blessé son camarade.

-Je vais d'ailleurs les récupérer yoi, dit Marco . Et vous n'aviez pas à les enlever à Harry comme ça. C'est avec mon autorisation et celle de notre père qu'il les porte sur lui et l'une des conditions pour sa venue ici était qu'il puisse les garder sur lui quotidiennement. L'autorité de l'en empêcher n'est pas votre, que cela se reproduise encore une fois et nous le retirerons de l'école.

Malfoy et les deux professeurs le regardèrent avec effarement, mais Dumbledore se contenta de soupirer.

-Oui j'en suis conscient. Veuillez pardonner Severus, il a simplement agit pour préserver son filleul du danger qu'il le voyait courir.

-Nous passerons pour cette fois, déclara le Phénix en rendant les trois poignards et dague à son petit frère. Pouvons-nous en finir à présent yoi ? Ces gosses doivent avoir autre chose à faire et mes responsabilités font que je ne peux rester éloigné trop longtemps de là où nous habitons.

-Bien sûr c'est normal, je suggère donc de retirer trente points à Gryffondor et Serpentard pour insulte et avoir frappé un camarade. Et ces deux garçons auront également une semaine de retenue chacun de leur côté.

-Je veux qu'il retire ce qu'il a dit, affirma Harry en se redressant sur son fauteuil et regardant Malfoy d'un air implacable.

-Vous n'êtes pas en position d'exiger quoique ce soit Newgate, répliqua durement Rogue.

-Ça me paraît pourtant la moindre des choses yoi. Est-il courant chez vous que les enfants insultent les inconnus sans en subir les conséquences ? Vous dites qu'Harry a eut un comportement de sauvage, mais votre éducation de sorcier ne doit pas être mieux si les garçons de cet âge n'ont pas la moindre notion de respect et de politesse.

Le maître des potions sembla avoir avalé un citron de travers et ses yeux se réduisirent à deux fentes, tandis que le Second de Barbe Blanche gardait son flegme et son assurance tranquille.

-Le Commandant Marco n'a pas tord, dit le directeur. Retirez vos propos Monsieur Malfoy.

Celui-ci ne sembla d'abord pas du tout d'accord pour le faire, mais le regard perçant du navigateur se posa sur lui et il finit par lâcher du bout des lèvres :

-Je retire tout ce que j'ai dis sur le père de Newgate.

La tension colérique dans les épaules d'Harry s'apaisa légèrement, mais il garda un visage fermé.

-Bien, sourit le directeur. Maintenant que tout cela est réglé vous pouvez partir jeunes gens, vos directeurs de maison vous diront en temps et en heure comment se dérouleront vos retenues. Commandant je suppose que vous avez envie de parler à votre petit frère, la pièce d'à côté est libre si vous le désirez.

-C'est bien aimable yoi. Viens Harry.

L'enfant pirate se leva du fauteuil où il avait dû rester assit, et suivit Marco sans jeter un seul regard aux autres occupants de la pièce.

_à suivre..._

* * *

Wow! Seulement onze chapitres et déjà 99 reviews?! Vous me comblez chers lecteurs! (ou lectrices...? y a des garçons ou pas?).

Et je suis désolée que vous ayez dû attendre comme ça pour avoir la suite, j'espère que vous en serez satisfaits.

Je ne sais pas trop quand sera le prochain chapitre, j'ai un peu plus de mal à taper en ce moment et je veux pas vous publier n'importe quoi alors ça prendra sûrement plusieurs jours. Surtout que ces chapitres n'étaient pas prévus quand j'ai rédigé manuellement l'histoire et donc je n'ai pas de brouillon.

Mais bon le quotidien auteur/lecteurs est remplit d'imprévus! Alors attendez sagement et régalez-vous de ça pour l'instant!

Ciao ciao!


	14. Chapitre 13

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**LXS : **Bien sûr qu'on verra Sabo ! Teach aussi normalement même si je ne suis pas encore sûre de comment sera sa relation avec Harry, par contre pour les autres je n'en ai aucune idée j'envisage de faire l'arc Marineford mais il sera sûrement différent de celui du manga (où est l'intérêt de s'approprier l'histoire sinon?). Une chose certaine par contre c'est que Voldy n'apprendra jamais l'existence des autres mondes et qu'il ne pourra donc pas s'y faire d'alliés (il est déjà assez dur à tuer comme ça hein).

Je ne pense pas faire d'interludes pour les vacances ou les occasions spéciales, par contre à chaque 100ème, 200ème, 300ème commentaire... celui qui l'aura posté aura droit à un cadeau. Et devine quoi ? C'est sur toi que ça tombe cette fois-ci ! Je te remercie donc de tout mon cœur et te propose en récompense un bonus sur l'histoire ou un os basé sur Harry Potter ou sur One piece (voire un crossover avec les deux), à toi de choisir ^_^.

**angel-944 :** J'espère que celui-là te plaira aussi.

**ChibiChibiLuna :** D'accord c'est enregistré.

**Wolf Amme :** Ce n'est pas grave je comprends que commenter n'est pas toujours possible. Et oui, après ça Drago va se faire discret pendant un moment, auprès d'Harry en tout cas.

**6Lisa9 :** Je pense que beaucoup d'autres que Marco auraient tout simplement menacé de tuer Malfoy pour ses mots comme Harry, quant à Ace c'est clair que la température aurait monté très vite et pas de façon agréable. Et pour ce qui est du règlement Harry n'a aucun problème avec l'idée de le transgresser, mais c'est aussi faire preuve de ruse que d'exploiter ses failles ! Un pirate doit savoir tirer profit de toute occasion qui se présente.

Pour les jumeaux tu auras ta réponse dans ce chapitre, et en ce qui concerne son futur fruit du démon je ne peux te répondre désolée, ça spoilerait une grosse étape de l'histoire. Mais ne t'inquiète pas tu finiras par savoir si tu as raison ou non.

Merci pour les infos sur la citronnelle et le reste, y a plus un seul moustique en vue même chez moi. Et merci aussi pour ta très longue review !

**Onimenokyo1997 :** D'accord c'est noté, je t'avoue que ça fait plaisir de savoir que ma fic peut plaire aussi aux garçons.

**Naiika :** Voilà la suite, merci d'avoir laissé un message ^_^.

**gabrielle prince :** Tu as toute ma gratitude pour tes encouragements, j'espère que le chapitre sera à ton goût.

**K D BLACK :** Désolée même si j'ai l'impression qu'ils sont longs sur papier les chapitres sont toujours plus courts quand je les tape, mais j'essaye quand même de me maintenir à un nombre de mots minimum à chaque nouvelle publication.

**Mim56 :** Le yoi de Marco est un tic de langage dû à sa nature de zoan phénix, il apparaît dans les fics de Zialema mais je sais plus si il est dans le manga à l'origine. Je trouve ça sympa alors j'ai décidé de le conserver.

**Missymanga :** Ace a un an de plus qu'Harry et Luffy deux de moins donc à ce moment de l'histoire ce sont encore des enfants de 12 et 10 ans, ils vivent avec Dandan et ont déjà perdu Sabo. Ace devrait apparaître face à l'équipage de Barbe Blanche quand il aura 18 ans et Harry 17. Quelle sera la situation du sorcier à ce moment-là ? Mystère...

**Kikko Malfoy Sagittarius : **Je suis désolée je n'ai reçu que la review où tu t'es connecté, je ne sais donc pas ce que tu disais dans la première.

**Bloodynirvana :** La voici désolée pour l'attente^_^.

**Cathy :** Oui moi aussi je me suis amusée en l'écrivant, merci d'avoir donné ton avis !

**Zialema :** Oui on verra les Dursley mais pas beaucoup car Harry n'ira pas habiter chez eux, ne t'en fais pas pour l'attaque du détraqueur c'est comme la beuglante envoyée par Molly Weasley, j'arriverai à la sortir quelque part même si les événements ne suivent pas le même cours. Sinon je te rejoins totalement dans le fan club du phénix, Marco a toujours la classe quand il remballe quelqu'un !

**Guest :** Bien sûr qu'il y aura de la romance ! Mais c'est pas pour tout de suite car je les trouve encore trop jeunes, et puis Harry est un pirate donc il aura du mal à faire confiance totalement à ceux qui ne sont pas de son équipage. Il faudra donc du temps avant qu'il ne tombe amoureux. Pour les chapitres plus longs je vais faire de mon mieux mais c'est pas gagné avec ma rentrée à la fac qui approche.

**Amanera :** Oui j'ai remarqué et je t'en remercie XD, Drago va se faire discret pendant quelques temps après ça. Mais chassez le naturel et il revient au galop.

**Becca015 :** Heureuse que mon scénario et le reste de l'histoire te plaisent ^_^, n'hésite pas à continuer de me donner ton avis.

**Minimiste :** Si tu as ris alors tant mieux ! Et oui on verra une partie de la vie d'Harry sur le Moby Dick pendant les vacances et il finira par avoir sa prime, il veut devenir un membre de l'équipage après tout. Mais ça se fera quand il sera un peu plus grand et qu'il pourra participer aux missions avec ses frères. Voici la suite, désolée de cette attente !

**Baleine :** Oh oui Malfoy vas déguster tu peux en être sûre * ricanement sinistre * et il n'a pas finit d'avoir peur de notre shirohige préféré. Je n'abandonne pas du tout même si poster la suite prend plus de temps ! Et puisque tu approuve l'idée de la phrase en italique je vais la garder ^_^.

* * *

**Chapitre 13 : Ne vous avisez plus jamais de m'empêcher de faire respecter le nom de mon père c'est clair ?!**

Une fois qu'ils furent seuls et que la porte se fut refermée derrière eux Marco eut un sourire flegmatique.

-Les statistiques sont toujours faussées avec toi Harry, je n'ai même pas le temps de recevoir la réponse à ma lettre que je suis convoqué.

-Ce n'était pas exprès, je n'ai pas supporté ce qu'a dit ce fils de pute.

-Qui était ?

-Qu'Oyaji devait être un Sang de Bourbe, je suppose que c'est l'inverse de Sang-Pur et qu'il s'agit des nés-moldus.

-D'après ce que j'ai lu il est courant que les vieilles familles de sorciers se considèrent comme supérieures si elles ne possèdent que du sang sorcier, je suppose que c'est le cas de ces Malfoy yoi.

-Je suis désolé que tu ais dû venir à cause d'un truc comme ça.

-C'est pas grave, répondit le Phénix en lui ébouriffant affectueusement les cheveux, tu as voulu défendre l'honneur d'Oyaji et je ne peux que te féliciter pour ça. La faute revient à ce morveux sans éducation. Par contre pas mal d'argent va changer de poches sur le Moby Dick.

-Pourquoi ?

-Les paris sur quand est-ce-que l'un de nous serait convoqué à ton propos. C'était à 130 contre 100 pour ceux qui pensaient que ça se ferait avant Noël.

-Vous avez parié sur ça ?!

-Tu ne peux pas dire qu'on avait tord, ricana son aîné.

-C'est pas juste je veux mon pourcentage !

-Pour ça c'est à Thatch qu'il faut t'adresser yoi, c'est lui qui gérait les mises.

-Tu peux être sûr que je le ferai, grommela Harry. Bande de traîtres parier sur moi dans mon dos...

-C'est pas comme si tu n'aurais pas fais la même chose à notre place.

Le plus jeune eut une moue boudeuse mais ne la garda pas longtemps.

-Comment ça se fait que tu sois arrivé par la cheminée ? Demanda-t-il tandis que le blond s'appuyait contre un mur.

-Ton directeur veut garder le pouvoir de Fumsec le plus secret possible yoi, alors Fumsec m'a déposé dans un des appartements du château où il m'a expliqué comment faire pour rejoindre le bureau avec une poudre spéciale. J'ai accepté car ça permet aussi de me faire passer pour un sorcier au cas où je devrais utiliser ma forme de phénix ici un jour.

-Je vois, et dans le Shin Sekai ? Ça va comment là-bas ?

-Plutôt bien yoi. Je venais juste de terminer de m'occuper des rookies dont je t'ai parlé dans ma lettre quand j'ai reçu la convocation de Dumbledore, et il semble que Moria ait décidé de s'en prendre aux territoires de Kaido plutôt que les nôtres alors il ne va sans doute pas faire long feu.

-Dragon a fait quelque chose par rapport à la capture de son alliée ?

-Pas que nous le sachions yoi, mais si jamais il décide d'agir il attendra d'avoir la meilleure opportunité.

-Sûrement.

-Ce combat avec le troll, dit le Premier Commandant plus sérieux. Comment ça s'est produit ?

Harry lui raconta toute l'affaire, impliquant ce qu'il avait déduit sur le fait que quelqu'un avait aidé le monstre à entrer dans l'école et la blessure de Rogue.

-Je n'ai pas eu le temps de bien voir mais je suis sûr que c'était une morsure de chien.

-Tu penses donc qu'il a tenté de passer devant ce cerbère ?

-Ouais.

-D'après ce que tu m'as dis de lui et ce que j'ai pu en voir tout à l'heure c'est bien possible yoi. Mais ce Quirrell reste louche il faut le garder à l'oeil, rien n'indique que ces deux-là ne travaillent pas ensemble.

-Hé ben en fait...

Marco remarqua tout de suite son hésitation et haussa un sourcil.

-Il s'est passé autre chose ?

-Ouais durant le match de quidditch. Quelqu'un a ensorcelé mon balais pendant que j'étais dans les airs pour qu'il me fasse tomber. Grâce à Neville et Hermione ça a pas été le cas et d'après eux le responsable est Rogue, mais avec mon haki j'ai pu voir que c'est que quand Quirrell a été bousculé que le sort s'est rompu.

-Donc d'après toi il est l'auteur du sort.

-Ouais.

Le blond réfléchit un moment à ce qu'il venait de lui apprendre puis déclara :

-Ça ne change rien reste sur tes gardes avec les deux yoi, et préviens-moi dès qu'il se passe quelque chose de bizarre.

-Ok.

-Je suppose que ton équipe a gagné le match malgré ça ?

-Bien sûr qu'est-ce-que tu crois ? répondit le plus jeune en croisant ses bras derrière sa tête avec un sourire. Je suis le petit-frère du Maître des Cieux du Shin Sekai après tout, c'est pas deux-trois secousses qui allaient me perturber et m'empêcher d'obtenir la victoire.

-Félicitation, répondit le navigateur avec un sourire mi-nonchalant, mi-amusé. Je suis sûr que tu leur en as mis plein la vue.

Harry sourit un peu plus en distinguant la lueur de fierté qui brillait dans les yeux du blond, heureux.

-Même si c'est parce que j'ai été puni je suis content de te voir Grand frère.

-Moi aussi yoi, c'est presque ennuyeux de ne plus avoir à affronter les catastrophes que tu provoques.

-Hé!

Ils rirent et parlèrent encore un moment de choses et d'autres, puis comme Marco ne pouvait laisser sa Flotte et le Moby trop longtemps ils finirent par revenir dans le bureau du directeur. Le visage d'Harry se ferma quand il sut que Neville, Fred et Georges étaient venus le voir en apprenant que l'entretien était terminé.

-Ils doivent vous attendre dans votre salle commune désormais, l'informa Dumbledore.

-Il va falloir que j'ai une petite explication avec les jumeaux sur ce qu'ils peuvent et ne peuvent pas se permettre avec moi.

-Ne sois pas trop dur avec eux yoi, ils ont dû vouloir t'éviter d'avoir des ennuis trop graves.

-Hn, se contenta de répondre le garçon brun.

**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

Son retour dans la Salle Commune provoqua un grand silence, Harry ignora les regards posés sur lui et se dirigea vers le coin qu'il avait prit l'habitude d'occuper avec Neville et les jumeaux, le visage dur. Fred et Georges le regardèrent en craignant visiblement qu'il ne soit encore fâché contre eux, il fallait dire qu'il n'avait pas lésiné sur les insultes quand ils l'avaient forcé à s'écarter de Malfoy.

Longuement il les fixa de ses yeux verts glacials sans que personne n'ose dire quelque-chose puis il déclara durement :

-Ne vous avisez plus jamais de m'empêcher de faire respecter le nom de mon père c'est clair ?!

Simultanément les deux rouquins hochèrent la tête.

-C'est promit.

-Bien, parce que si ça se reproduit je n'aurais aucune pitié.

Ils acquiescèrent de nouveau et satisfait, il s'assit à côté de son camarade de dortoir avant de se tourner vers les élèves dans la pièce qui les regardaient tous et de lancer sèchement:

-Vous avez un problème ?

Aussitôt chacun retourna à ses oignons et n'osa plus les observer.

-Comment ça s'est passé Harry ? Demanda Neville. Ils ont convoqué vos parents ?

-Ouais mais moi c'est mon frère aîné qui se charge de tout ce qui a trait à l'école alors c'est lui qui a débarqué, pour Malfoy comme le couple devait soi-disant s'occuper d'affaires importantes c'est Rogue qui les a remplacés. Vous saviez qu'il est son parrain ?

-Non t'es sérieux ? Hallucina Gorges.

-Ouais, et il avait bien l'intention de me faire renvoyer ce connard.

Harry n'avait pas l'intention d'en rester là avec les Serpentards. Rogue l'avait franchement fait chier, et Malfoy n'avait pas payé assez cher à son goût même si à présent le blond devrait y réfléchir à deux fois avant de l'emmerder. Et pour leur donner une leçon il savait exactement ce qu'il pouvait faire. Bien sûr s'en prendre à Rogue serait plus difficile vu qu'il était professeur, mais il pouvait le faire de façon détournée en s'en prenant à ses précieux petits serpents.

Et bien sûr à côté il y aurait aussi quelques blagues envers les autres maisons pour que personne ne suspecte qu'il s'agissait de sa vengeance. Il fallait toujours assurer ses arrières comme disait Curiel.

**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

La semaine fut un véritable enfer pour Drago Malfoy.

D'abord il reçu une lettre de son père où celui-ci lui relata le grand déplaisir qu'il avait ressentit en étant dérangé dans ses affaires commerciales par la nouvelle que son fils s'était battu avec le Survivant, et le fait que cela n'avait pas intérêt à se reproduire car sinon il irait au-devant de gros problèmes.

Ensuite Severus lui avait annoncé que MacGo avait demandé elle-même à s'occuper de ses retenues et il s'était retrouvé à devoir faire des devoirs stupides plutôt que de fabriquer des potions avec son parrain.

Puis presque chaque jour il lui était arrivé quelque chose d'horrible. Du genre que tout ceux de son année à Serpentard s'étaient retrouvés avec la peau bleue, ou bien que Crabbe, Goyle et lui avaient été poursuivis par des animaux en papier ensorcelés pendant trois heures, ou encore qu'à chaque fois qu'il voulait s'asseoir sur une chaise celle-ci reculait. Oh il y avait eu des élèves d'autres maisons qui avaient également subit des blagues, mais il était persuadé que le responsable tout ça était Potter et que celui-ci le visait lui.

Ça ne pouvait être que lui et ces abrutis de jumeaux Weasley de toute façon ! À chaque fois qu'ils se croisaient dans un couloir le Survivant lui faisait un sourire moqueur et son serpent se dressait dans sa direction pour l'effrayer, c'était forcément lui le responsable ! Malheureusement il n'avait aucune preuve et Severus refusait d'agir tant que c'était le cas. Il ne voulait même pas lui retirer plus de points pendants les cours de potions, soi-disant parce que le Gryffondor ne faisait rien qui transgressait le règlement et que de toute façon ça ne marcherait pas. Mais Drago s'en foutait que ça ne marche pas ! Il voulait que ce sale Sang-Mêlé soit humilié et rabaissé, et qu'il arrête de se comporter de cette façon avec lui alors qu'en tant que Sang-Pur il lui était supérieur !

Plus d'une fois l'envie de lui jeter un sort dans le dos l'avait démangé, mais à ces moment-là Potter s'était retourné vers lui et lui avait lancé un regard perçant comme s'il savait exactement quelles étaient ses intentions, alors l'héritier Malfoy s'était dégonflé. Parce que le souvenir du poignard contre sa gorge et du coup qui l'avait à moitié assommé était encore vif dans sa mémoire, et que quand les yeux verts du Survivant le fixaient avec cet éclat glacial il réalisait à quel point celui-ci était dangereux. Et même si plus tard il se persuadait qu'il avait rêvé, sur le moment il tremblait de plus profond de son être.

Parce que même un enfant gâté comme lui pouvait reconnaître instinctivement le regard de quelqu'un prêt à frapper à tout début de menace. Et il savait que s'il s'agissait de lui Potter ne serait pas indulgent.

**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

Ce fut d'une bien meilleure que celle de son ennemi qu'Harry réalisa ses retenues, puisque celles-ci eurent lieues en compagnie d'Hagrid. Ils s'entendaient bien, le fait que le jeune Shirohige travaille dur sans rechigner et que l'adulte soit l'un des seuls à ne pas vraiment craindre Séchat jouant un rôle certain dans ce fait, mais c'était aussi parce qu'ils avaient tout deux des caractères qui s'accordaient bien.

C'est au cours de leurs conversations que le garçon brun lâcha par accident qu'il savait pour le chien à trois têtes du troisième étage.

-Qui t'a parlé de Touffu ?

« Cette bête a un nom ? » se retint de justesse de dire Harry.

-Je suppose que c'est vous qui vous en occupez ? Dit-il à la place.

-Oui c'est mon chien, je l'ai prêté à Dumbledore pour garder la...

-La ? Répéta le Gryffondor soudain très intéressé.

De fil en aiguille il parvint à apprendre que ce qui était caché sous la trappe était une affaire entre le vieux dirlo et Nicolas Flamel. Hagrid était peut-être un excellent garde-chasse avec un cœur qui semblait aussi grand que lui mais décidément il n'était pas la meilleure personne pour garder les secrets.

L'enfant pirate se mit donc à chercher qui était Nicolas Flamel mais après quinze jours de recherches infructueuses il dû se résoudre à demander de l'aide. Il n'avait pas une bibliothèque dans le crâne comme Marco lui, même si il n'avait jamais eut à se plaindre de sa mémoire.

-Nicolas Flamel ? Répéta Hermione. Pourquoi fais-tu des recherches sur lui ?

-Mon frère Thatch m'a demandé un renseignement à son sujet , mentit-il sans problème. Mais impossible de trouver quoique soit, ça m'arrangerait vraiment si tu me donnais un coup de main.

La brune le scruta en se mordillant la lèvre et il sentit venir le coup fourré.

-D'accord mais j'ai une condition.

-Laquelle ? Répondit-il en se tendant imperceptiblement.

-Je veux savoir ce que vous faites Neville et toi pour qu'il ait l'air aussi épuisé chaque matin. Je vous ai vu rentrer au dortoir avant le petit déjeuné l'autre jour.

Le plus jeune fils de Barbe Blanche cligna des yeux avec surprise.

-Oh ça ? C'est parce qu'il m'a demandé de l'entraîner.

-L'entraîner ?

-Ouais, il veut pouvoir se défendre physiquement comme moi et prendre plus confiance en lui.

-Oh, d'accord...

-T'as curiosité est satisfaite ?

Elle rosit et répondit en changeant de sujet :

-Je vais t'aider, tu as déjà fouillé dans quelle section?

Ils continuèrent les recherches à deux et pour de meilleures chances de succès Harry mit également Neville et les jumeaux à contribution. Néanmoins ces deux derniers posèrent bien plus de questions que l'amoureuse des livres et il finit par leur raconter ce qu'il savait sur le coffre 713, la chose cachée sous la trappe et le fait que Rogue ait voulu passer devant Touffu pour avoir la paix. Comme ils étaient déjà au courant pour le sort qui avait été jeté à son balais ils prirent tout ça très au sérieux, et pour faire bonne mesure il en parla aussi à l'héritier Longdubat.

-J'ai toujours su que la chauve-souris des cachots était un sale type, dit Fred.

-Ça c'est certain, répondit le jeune Shirohige. La question c'est de savoir à quel point il est pourrit, c'est quant même bizarre que le sort se soit rompu que quand Quirrell a été bousculé.

-Quirrell ? Il bégaye tellement qu'il serait incapable de dire une formule correcte. Sans compter qu'il a peur de son ombre.

-_Beaucoup d'humains se prétendent souris quand ils sont serpents, _siffla Séchat qui comme toujours arrivait à comprendre le sens global de la conversation.

Harry hocha la tête et déclara :

-Il n'est pas ce qu'il paraît. Et une formule n'est pas toujours nécessaire pour jeter un maléfice.

À eux tous ils lurent une bonne partie de la bibliothèque en recherchant la moindre petite référence à Nicolas Flamel mais les vacances de Noël arrivèrent qu'ils n'avaient toujours rien trouvé. Frustré, Le fils de Barbe Blanche fut néanmoins heureux de faire sa malle et pouvoir rentrer chez lui. Hermione et Neville faisaient de même mais les jumeaux avaient eut un changement de programme de dernière minute car leurs parents avaient décidé d'aller voir leur frère Charlie qui étudiait les dragons dans un pays étranger.

Pour maintenir les apparences Harry prit le Poudlard Express comme les autres, et fut rejoint par Fumsec dans un coin discret de King-Cross une fois qu'il n'y eut plus personne sur le quai. Le phénix rouge l'enveloppa dans une gerbe de flammes et il réapparu quelques secondes plus tard sur un pont familier.

Aussitôt l'air salé et froid de la mer lui fouetta le visage et il entendit un cri :

-C'est Harry ! Harry est de retour !

Les Shirohige firent immédiatement passer le message et il fut rapidement entouré par un groupe conséquent de pirates lui demandant comment tout s'était passé. Le cercle ne fut brisé que quand Barbe Blanche s'avança à sa rencontre.

-Bienvenue à bord Fils.

-Je suis rentré Oyaji, sourit largement le garçon brun.

-Ça fait plaisir de te voir, dit Frey.

-On finissait par croire que tu resterais là-bas, lança Thatch en venant lui ébouriffer les cheveux.

-Aucune chance, j'allais pas manquer l'occasion de revenir te pourrir la vie.

-Dis plutôt que mes incroyables talents de cuisinier te manquaient sale môme.

-Tu rêves, c'est surtout que je suis pas fais pour rester à terre d'aussi longues périodes. J'ai cru parfois que j'allais péter un plomb.

-C'est compréhensible yoi.

-Bon retour, déclara Élisabeth en poussant le Commandant de la Quatrième Division et le prenant dans ses bras.

Harry rougit mais accepta de lui rendre son étreinte.

-C'est cruel Élisabeth ! Fit plaintivement Thatch. Tu m'as écarté comme un malpropre.

-Ça t'empêcheras de faire croire à Harry que tu te serais passé de son retour alors qu'en vérité tu pleurnichais de n'avoir plus personne pour te faire des blagues, rétorqua la doctoresse en chef.

-C'est même pas vrai !

-C'est ça, ricana Frey tandis que plusieurs autres regardaient le cuisinier d'un air goguenard.

-Vous dites que des bêtises, pas vrai Marco ?

-No comment, répondit le navigateur légèrement amusé.

-Quoi ?! Lâcheur !

-Il fallait le dire si je t'ai tant manqué que ça Thatch, déclara Harry en jubilant. Ne t'en fais pas je vais tellement te faire de blagues pendant ces vacances que ce sera comme si j'étais jamais partit.

L'homme roux s'étrangla presque, et eut un air désespéré qui fit rire beaucoup de monde dont son petit frère. Celui-ci échangea un regard rieur avec Frey. Il était heureux d'être rentré.

_à suivre..._

* * *

Et voilà la barre des cent reviews est dépassée! Je vous remercie infiniment une fois de plus de lire cette fic et de me laisser tout vos gentils commentaires, j'espère que ça durera longtemps comme ça.

A présent mon rythme de parution devrait être d'un chapitre par semaine à peu près, en revanche je ne sais pas si les nouveaux chapitres seront toujours le même jour ou pas ça dépendra sûrement de mon humeur et du travail que j'ai avec la fac.

A bientôt pour d'autres aventures entre Poudlard et le Shin Sekai!

Ciao!


	15. Omake

**Ceci n'est pas un nouveau chapitre mais un omake, cadeau à LXS pour sa centième review. Les événements se passent quelques mois après l'adoption d'Harry par les Shirohige, Marco a donc 18 ans et Frey une petite trentaine d'années.**

* * *

**Premiers pas**

-Les gars arrêtez !

Le cri de Thatch fut totalement ignoré par Marco et Frey qui continuèrent de se fusiller du regard.

La tension était à son comble sur le pont du Moby Dick. Il était rare que ces deux-là se disputent mais quand ça se produisait c'était en général violent, entre le fruit de l'un qui lui permettait de se recouvrir de flammes et l'autre qui pouvait contrôler les ultrasons et détruire les choses, chacun s'attendait à ce qu'une bonne partie du navire finisse en miettes. Et manque de chances pour eux le capitaine était descendu à terre avec Joz, il ne pourrait pas leur ordonner de se calmer.

-Ose répéter, lança le Phénix glacial.

-Je le dirais autant de fois que tu voudras, si tu ne prends pas la peine de te reposer comme il faut tu ne seras capable de tenir ton rôle de navigateur et une erreur de ta part pourrait tous nous envoyer par le fond, rétorqua Frey durement. Et si ça te dérange que j'te dise la vérité en face c'est pas mon problème !

Le blond serra les poings, ne supportant pas qu'on remette ses capacités et son sérieux de navigateur en question.

-Je sais parfaitement juger quand est-ce-qu'il faut que je dorme yoi, pas besoin que tu sois derrière moi à me materner en pensant savoir ce qui est le mieux !

-Bien sûr que si puisque c'est tout l'équipage que tu mets en danger avec ton obstination stupide !

Avec un grognement Marco se jeta sur lui et il s'en suivit un échange de coups brutal. Les autres Commandants agirent au plus vite pour les séparer.

-Marco arrête, se battre pour ça est complètement débile !

-Lâche-moi Thatch !

-Certainement pas ! Rétorqua le cuisinier qui était le seul à pouvoir le maintenir par les épaules sans risquer de se faire égorger par les serres tranchantes comme des lames de rasoir. Oyaji nous arrachera la tête si le navire est détruit à son retour !

Les deux adversaires continuèrent de se fixer avec rage en se débattant mais une brusque douche d'eau de mer leur coupa le souffle.

-Maintenant ça suffit ! S'écria Élisabeth qui avait confié temporairement Harry à Viggo et tenait un seau vide entre les mains. Vous vous croyez où dans une cours d'école ?! J'étais montée en courant pour vous montrer quelque chose mais puisque vous vous comportez comme des gamins Oyaji sera le premier à le voir !

Ils la regardèrent avec incrédulité, et elle balança le seau pour avancer entre eux les poings sur les hanches.

-À moins que vous ne vous décidiez à vous calmer et vous comporter en adultes responsables.

-C'est lui qui pousse ses limites de manière idiote, grommela Frey.

Le blond lui lança un regard meurtrier mais la brune s'exclama :

-Je ne veux pas le savoir ! Frey tu t'excuse, et toi Marco tu iras faire un somme dès qu'on en aura terminé. Ordre du médecin, assena-t-elle en voyant son expression revêche. Nous avons jeté l'ancre il n'y a pas besoin de navigateur pour l'instant ! À présent agissez correctement tous les deux où on vous balance à la flotte ! C'est un très mauvais exemple pour Harry ce que vous faîtes là.

Les deux Commandants sursautèrent et se tournèrent vers le bambin qui les regardait avec des yeux inquiets depuis les bras du membre de la Seconde Division. Il était toujours très sensible à l'humeur de son entourage.

En voyant comment il les fixait le brun poussa un soupir et déclara :

-Ok, désolé j'aurais pas dû te dire ce que tu dois faire.

-Excuses acceptées yoi. Je dois effectivement être fatigué si je suis capable de m'emporter comme ça pour un conseil.

Soulagés leurs frères les relâchèrent, et Élisabeth sourit de manière satisfaite.

-Bien, je suppose que vous êtes à peu près matures après tout.

-Qu'est-ce-que c'était ce que tu voulais nous montrer ? Demanda Vista.

La brune sourit un peu plus, et reprit Harry des bras de Viggo avant de le poser au sol. Elle lui parla quelques secondes dans l'oreille puis le lâcha précautionneusement et se recula.

Au début les pirates ne comprirent pas, puis leurs yeux s'écarquillèrent.

Timidement, encore un peu fragile sur ses jambes, le bambin fit un premier pas. Puis un second. Il manqua de perdre l'équilibre et leurs respirations se coupèrent mais se rétablit miraculeusement et posa une troisième fois son petit pied sur le pont. Tout doucement et avec une légère maladresse il parvint à franchir les deux mètres qui le séparaient de ses frères. Ceux-ci avaient le cœur gonflé d'émotion et n'eurent pas tout de suite le réflexe de s'agenouiller.

Ce fut Marco qui y pensa le premier et qui le réceptionna pour le soulever à sa hauteur, mais ce fut Vista qui brisa le silence.

-Il a réussit ! Il a réussit! Yatta !

Aussitôt de grands sourirent fleurirent sur les visages des pirates. Depuis des semaines ils voyaient le bébé tenter de marcher en les imitant en vain et il y était enfin parvenu!

-Tu es un petit garçon exceptionnel yoi.

-Est-ce-qu'il vient vraiment de faire ses premiers pas ou je suis juste dans un rêve formidable ? Demanda Thatch qui peinait à y croire.

-Non c'est bien arrivé, déclara Frey en venant caresser les cheveux d'Harry. Je suis très fier de toi mon grand.

Le bambin eut un large sourire et se mit à rire et babiller dans son langage enfantin en agitant joyeusement les bras.

-Oyaji ne va pas en revenir, fit Vista en reniflant.

-Idiot, sourit Thatch qui avait lui-même la larme à l'oeil. Pourquoi tu pleures ?

-Sans doute pour la même raison que toi yoi.

-N'importe quoi j'ai juste une poussière dans les yeux.

Le navigateur esquissa un sourire et fit mine d'y croire.

Ça aurait été complètement ridicule que le terrible équipage du Seigneur des Océans soit ému aux larmes par les premiers pas d'un gamin après tout pas vrai ?

* * *

Et voilà, j'ai longuement hésité entre ça et le premier mot d'Harry mais vu son âge à la mort de ses parents il devrait déjà l'avoir prononcé donc je me suis finalement décidée pour les premiers pas.

Qu'est-ce-que vous en pensez?

Un peu guimauve comme fin peut-être, mais que voulez-vous ce sont de grands sensibles ces pirates dès qu'on touche à la famille.

Et puis notre petit Harry est le bébé le plus craquant du monde!

La prochaine fois Eustass Kidd transformé en nounou, nan j'déconne XD


	16. Chapitre 14

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**Zialema : **D'accord merci pour l'info ^_^.

**Bloodynirvana :** Voilà donc le chapitre suivant, comme pour l'autre il a été dur à taper mais il devrait te faire rire un peu.

**LXS : **Je n'ai pas réfléchis au surnom de Voldemort mais ce qui est sûr c'est qu'Harry ne pourra pas l'appeler Face de Serpent vu qu'il apprécie ces reptiles ^_^ il sera peut-être Voldy tout simplement. Quant à la réaction de Barbe Blanche face aux premiers pas d'Hary-bébé je ne pense pas qu'il aurait pleuré, il l'aurait plutôt félicité et organisé une grande fête !

**ChibiChibiLuna : **Effectivement c'est différent pour la fac car mes premiers cours ne commenceront que mardi, mais je vais pas me plaindre vu que ça me permet d'écrire comme je veux plus longtemps ^_^.

**elo-didie : **Et voici la suite pour vous servir !

**Missymanga : **Donne moi donc ton avis sur ses blagues XD

**Hayato Delmas : **En fait Satch est son nom français et Thatch le nom japonais, j'ai juste préféré garder l'original. Mais c'est gentil d'avoir voulu m'aider à corriger l'erreur.

**angel-944 : **Je vais faire au moins les cinq premières années à l'école et ensuite les deux dernières seront à cheval avec le début des aventures sur Grand Line. En ce qui concerne Sirius c'est un secret, mais vous êtes nombreux à vouloir que des sorciers deviennent pirates. Et si tu es d'accord je garde ton idée de la première fois où Harry dit Grand frère ! Je la changerait juste un peu à ma sauce...

**Amanera : **Merci pour tes commentaires enthousiastes.

**Persona Aevum : **Oh non Harry aura évolué mentalement quand Ace rencontrera l'équipage et il ne réagira pas du tout comme ça, mais j'avoue que ça aurait été marrant.

**Cathy :** Oui Barbe Blanche ira à Poudlard mais ce sera pas tout de suite ^_^.

**Shiro.K :** Oui tout les Commandants (à part Ace bien sûr) faisaient partie des Shirohige avant qu'Harry intègre Poudlard, pour ce qui est de Oz je ne pense pas parler de lui avant l'arc Marineford désolée.

**Onimenokyo1997 : **Peut-être que je ferai un bonus avec Garp alors ^_^. En attendant merci pour la review.

**Ecarlates : **Et oui il va falloir attendre les 17 ans d'Harry pour qu'il rencontre Ace, mais je ferai peut-être un petit bonus avec l'homme de feu avant. Merci pour tes encouragements sinon !

**Daemonia Azrael Di Oz : **Et voici la suite comme demandé ^_^.

* * *

**Chapitre 14 : Soupe de cristal, moustache démoniaque et paquet imprévu**

Pour Harry ces quinze jours à bord du Moby Dick furent l'équivalent d'une véritable bouffée d'oxygène.

Il retrouva instantanément ses marques et redevint le garçon spontané et gamin qu'il était un peu moins à Poudlard. Ici il pouvait parler à Séchat autant qu'il le voulait sans qu'on lui lance de regards terrifiés, il ne risquait pas d'aller en retenue pour son langage et s'il disait ce qu'il pensait, et surtout il pouvait dormir sur ses deux oreilles la nuit sans craindre d'être attaqué ou autre. Son affrontement contre le troll était considéré comme une bonne chose pour laquelle on le félicitait, de même que sa réaction envers l'insulte de Malfoy qui fut approuvée par tous. Il était vraiment heureux d'être revenu et de pouvoir sentir à nouveau le roulis sous ses pas ou entendre le clapotis des vagues contre la coque quand il s'endormait. Et cette joie se traduisait par une bonne humeur et une large tendance à faire des blagues à ses proches. Au grand dam de ceux qui en étaient la victime.

C'est ainsi que...

-Je le vois. Je peux le voir.

-Tu es sûr ? demanda Rakuyo un peu impressionné.

-Ouais c'est clair comme de l'eau de roche, répondit gravement le garçon brun penché sur son assiette de soupe.

-Et à quoi on doit s'attendre ? demanda Haruta à côté de lui.

-Spica et Vista vont faire un concours de boisson mais elle gagnera, et le lendemain matin quand il nous rassemblera pour les cadeaux Marco va devoir détacher Viggo du mât où quelqu'un l'aura attaché.

-C'est bien probable, fit le Commandant aux dreadlocks.

-C'est certain, affirma Harry très sérieusement. On a eut l'exam de lecture d'avenir dans la soupe juste avant les vacances et j'ai eu la meilleure note, je peux voir ce qui va arriver cette nuit.

-Je peux savoir ce que vous faites ? Demanda Thatch qui s'était approché en les voyant tout les trois penchés sur le potage aux légumes qu'il avait préparé.

-Tout comme je vois autre chose ! Le coupa Harry en le regardant d'un air accusateur avant de pointer un doigt sur lui. Je l'ai lu dans les carottes, Thatch a gardé plusieurs des sacs de papillotes pour lui ! Il a l'intention de les manger tout seul !

Le roux le regarda de manière éberluée, mais un Rakuyo furieux se leva avant qu'il ait pu démentir.

-Thaaaaaaaaatch, gronda le Commandant de la Septième Flotte qui était un fou de sucreries. Comment as-tu osé ?!

-Hein ? Non mais...attends...

-Tu vas rendre ces papillotes tout de suite et les partager avec tout le monde ! déclara son collègue en le prenant par le col.

-Ouais, c'est moche de les garder pour toi, ajouta Haruta en se plantant à côté de lui.

-Mais les gars...

Il continua à tenter de se justifier envers ses camarades furieux tandis qu'Harry s'éclipsait discrètement avec un sourire, mais Frey choppa par le col.

-Qu'est-ce-que tu as encore fais ?

-Moi ? Répondit le jeune sorcier avec de grands yeux innocents. Rien du tout, juste un peu de lecture d'avenir dans la soupe.

-De lecture de...

-Et j'ai aussi trouvé le secret de la moustache de Vista ! S'écria-t-il en pointant brusquement du doigt l'épéiste.

-Le secret de ma.. ?

-Tu as tenté de le cacher mais c'était inutile. Je peux clairement le sentir à présent !

-Mais sentir quoi ?

-Son pouvoir démoniaque ! En fait tu as l'intention de conquérir le monde avec avoue !

-Hein ?!

Profitant du fait que tout le monde fixait son frère, Harry échappa à la prise de Frey et s'enfuit en courant, mort de rire. Il ne fallu que quelques secondes avant que les cris des deux Commandants accusés à tord ne retentissent.

-HARRY !

-Guahahahah ! rit Barbe Blanche tandis qu'une grosse course-poursuite s'engageait dans tout le navire. Il semble qu'il soit en forme.

-En effet yoi, soupira Marco à côté de lui.

Depuis qu'il était revenu le petit brun n'avait pas raté une occasion de les faire tourner en bourrique, et ce qui désespérait le plus le Phénix était la crédulité affligeante dont pouvaient parfois faire preuve ses frères face à ses blagues.

Sérieusement, le pouvoir de lire l'avenir dans la soupe ?

Et pourquoi pas sur les tartines de confiture pendant qu'on y était ?

Quoique la tête de Vista quand il l'avait accusé de vouloir conquérir le monde avec sa moustache démoniaque valait le coup d'oeil, même Joz avait eut un petit sourire sur le moment. Franchement Harry l'étonnerait toujours, où est-ce-qu'il avait pu aller pêcher une idée pareille ?

-Il est déchaîné, déclara Frey en rejoignant le blond qui observait la pagaille crée dans le réfectoire tout en buvant son café.

-Oui et je sens qu'on a pas finit de les entendre crier et le poursuivre les uns après les autres yoi.

-Même Élisabeth y est passée avant-hier, il a remplacé le tabac de ses cigarettes par du chocolat.

-Comment il s'y est prit ?

-Aucune idée, peut-être en utilisant ses pouvoirs.

-En tout cas pour l'instant il n'a pas eut l'idée idiote de toucher au sake d'Oyaji.

-Non pas encore.

-Et je peux m'estimer heureux de ne pas être une de ses cibles yoi.

Le Commandant brun commença à hocher la tête mais se figea, et lui fit un sourire embarrassé :

-Hé ben en fait je crois qu'au final si.

-Pardon ?

Tout en contenant difficilement son rire Frey lui montra son reflet dans la soucoupe de sa tasse. Marco se regarda, et cligna des yeux avant de retenir un hurlement rageur et qu'une veine se mette à battre sur sa tempe .

En noir sur son front il y avait désormais marqué : _Danger : ananas parlant_.

**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

Malgré toutes ces péripéties le jour de Noël donna lieu à une grande fête comme chaque année, et le lendemain matin Harry se retrouva à offrir et déballer une foule de cadeaux tous plus géniaux les uns que les autres. Il était en train de déchirer le papier entourant un livre cataloguant toutes les figures légendaires de la piraterie quand Fumsec apparut le temps de lui lâcher un paquet argenté sur les genoux.

-Qu'est-ce-que... ?

-Tu attendais un cadeau du monde magique ? S'étonna Curiel.

-Non pas du tout.

Il prit la petite carte accrochée au paquet et reconnu tout de suite l'écriture.

-Ça vient de Dumbledore. « Ton père m'avait laissé ceci avant de mourir, il est temps que tu en hérite. Fais-en bon usage. »

-Pourquoi te le donner seulement maintenant ? Demanda Namur.

-Aucune idée.

-Cet homme semble aimer les secrets et les révéler au compte-goutte yoi.

-Je me demande ce que ça peut-être, fit Izou.

Le plus jeune des pirates déchira le papier sous les regards curieux de ses proches, et en sortit une grande pièce de tissu miroitante.

-Qu'est-ce-que c'est ? Fit Thatch.

-Ça ressemble à une cape...

Il se leva et la plaça autour de ses épaules, des hoquets de stupéfaction retentirent.

-Par Davy Jones !

-Ton corps !

Baissant la tête il s'aperçut que son corps avait disparut, avec une exclamation il quitta précipitamment la cape et celui-ci redevint visible.

-Par Davy Jones qu'est-ce-que c'était ? Dit Élisabeth secouée.

Les sourcils froncés Marco vint saisir la pièce de tissu et passer sa main à l'intérieur, elle disparut aussitôt. Il la retira et elle redevint visible.

-C'est fou, hallucina Thatch.

-Qu'en penses-tu Fils ? Demanda leur capitaine.

-On dirait que la partie extérieure du tissu a la capacité de rendre invisible yoi.

-Dément, sourit Harry en reprenant l'artefact.

Il se cacha complètement dessous et ils furent tous incapables de le voir.

-Très pratique yoi, par contre on te repère toujours grâce au haki.

-Pas grave personne ne le connaît là-bas, et ici il me suffira d'être prudent à qui se trouve dans les parages.

-Je sens qu'on est bien partits pour subir encore plus de blagues, soupira Blamenco.

Le sourire angélique de leur petit frère ne trompa personne, et Marco soupira également en songeant à tout les futurs bordels qu'une cape comme ça pouvait causer.

-Tu ne penses pas que cette chose peut être dangereuse ? Lui demanda Élisabeth.

-Ça n'a pas l'air yoi, je ne sens rien de nocif dessus. Et même s'il est secret et qu'une part de ses motivations nous échappent Albus Dumbledore semble être seulement bienveillant à l'égard Harry.

-Je ne l'aime pas. On abandonne pas un bébé à des inconnus comme ça qu'ils aient été jugés par un phénix ou non !

-Je suis d'accord mais s'il ne l'avait pas fait nous n'aurions jamais connu Harry. On peut au moins lui être reconnaissant pour ça.

-Tu crois vraiment que c'est utile pour lui d'aller dans cette école. ?

-J'en suis certain yoi. Sa _Voix _était déjà bien plus grande que celle des enfants de son âge quand il est partit grâce à ses pouvoirs et à notre entraînement et en un peu moins de quatre mois elle a commencé à grandir de manière impressionnante. Il y a de grandes chances pour que ce qu'il apprend durant ces cours lui soit très profiteur plus tard, peut-être même que ça lui sauvera la vie un jour où il aurait été condamné autrement.

La brune ne répondit pas, et observa son fils qui était en train de rire avec Thatch et Haruta, songeuse.

**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

Harry était tendu. Mais grave. Dans le genre vraiment, vraiment, _**vraiment**_ tendu.

La raison ?

Ça faisait dix jours qu'il était revenu et tout le monde sur le bateau était sympa avec lui depuis ce matin alors qu'il avait accumulé les blagues et les farces. Or il pouvait compter sur les doigts d'une main les fois c'était déjà arrivé auparavant. Pas un seul membre de l'équipage pour lui grogner après depuis qu'il s'était levé, même pas Joz ou un gars sur le pont qui trouvait qu'il leur traînait trop dans leurs pattes. Les poils de ses bras s'en hérissaient presque et il avait un mauvais pressentiment.

- _Tu_ _es_ _sûr_ _que_ _tu_ _ne_ _te_ _fais_ _pas_ _des_ _idées ?_ Siffla Séchat en se dressant à côté de son visage.

-_Non, y a un truc pas net qui se prépare. Le problème c'est de savoir d'où il va venir._

Thatch qui se vengerait pour le coup des papillotes ?

Non, le roux avait déjà tenté de l'enfermer dehors en faisant changer la serrure de sa cabine et il avait pu le faire échouer en utilisant un bête Alohomora.

Vista qui n'avait pas digéré le coup de la moustache alors ?

Non son frère n'était pas du genre à se fâcher longtemps pour si peu.

Quoi alors ? Marco qui préparait quelque chose en représailles pour l'ananas parlant ?

L'enfant pirate se mit à transpirer face à cette éventualité et se méfia encore plus. Les vengeances de Marco étaient les pires, il ne pouvait jamais y échapper.

C'est complètement à cran et paranoïaque qu'il entra dans sa cabine et referma la porte derrière lui.

-_Ne t'inquiète pas je ne sens aucun humain dans les environs_, siffla son amie écailleuse.

-_Ç__a ne veut pas dire qu'il n'y a aucun piège._

Avant de faire quoique ce soit il examina minutieusement chaque tiroir, chaque étagère et même l'espace sous son lit. Rien.

Rassuré il se permit alors de se détendre un peu et alla s'allonger sur son lit.

-_Ç__a doit être mon imagination._

_-Si ça te donne un tel comportement de proie alors je suis contente que les serpents n'en aient pas._

_-Très drôle._

Le brun se tourna sur le côté et ferma les yeux pour apprécier le bruit des vagues heurtant la coque.

Enfin il essaya.

Et se retrouva incapable de bouger le moindre muscle.

-Qu'est-ce-que... ?

Il tenta de soulever sa jambe du lit mais rencontra une forte résistance et ce fut un échec.

Collé.

On avait répandu de la glu indétectable sur le matelas pendant qu'il était sortit et maintenant il se retrouvait littéralement _Collé_ au lit.

« Comme une mouche à du papier collant » lui souffla sa conscience.

-Et merde !

**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

_Ailleurs sur le bateau..._

-Beau travail yoi.

-Pas vraiment c'est toi qui a fait le plus dur en le retenant sur le pont le temps nécessaire.

-Vous croyez qu'il va rester combien de temps comme ça avant de se décider à nous appeler pour qu'on l'aide ? Ricana Thatch.

-Sûrement un moment mais de toute façon j'ai bien l'intention de le laisser mariner un peu dans cette position, répondit Élisabeth. Ça lui apprendra à toucher à mes clopes à ce sale gamin.

-Ses pouvoirs lui permettront peut-être de se dégager ? Dit Frey.

-Peut-être yoi, mais pour l'instant on peut savourer le fait qu'il paye pour son comportement insupportable.

-BANDE D'ENFOIRÉS ! VOUS ME PAYEREZ ÇA !

-Sauf s'il décide de nous rendre tous sourds avant, pointa le Commandant de la Seconde Flotte.

-C'est vrai qu'on avait pas pensé à ça.

-Hé bien si mais ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais faire insonoriser sa cabine sans qu'il ait des doutes yoi.

-JE TROUVERAIS QUI EST RESPONSABLE SOYEZ-EN SÛRS !

-Guahahahahahahahah ! Ce sont les risques quand on élabore un plan avec votre petit frère les enfants, il trouve toujours le moyen de tout bouleverser !

**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

_Plus tard après que tout soit revenu au calme..._

-Dis Marco, fit Harry en levant la tête de son tout nouveau livre sur les plus grandes figures de la piraterie. Ce Seigneur des Ténèbres Rayleigh, c'est le même que celui avec qui tu échanges des lettres ?

-Exact yoi, répondit le Phénix sans lever les yeux de sa pile de rapports.

-Comment ça se fait que vous en soyez venus à vous écrire alors qu'il était le Second de Gol D. Roger ?

Le Gryffondor s'était installé sur le lit de son frère pour lire pendant que celui-ci travaillait. Il aimait bien l'atmosphère tranquille et rassurante qui régnait dans cette cabine et son aîné le laissait faire tant qu'il faisait quelque chose de calme.

-Contrairement à son capitaine et à ce sale gamin de Shanks Rayleigh était quelqu'un de censé. On s'est affrontés de nombreuses fois et un respect mutuel a finit par naître entre nous malgré la différence d'âge.

-C'est quel type de personne ?

-Un très grand combattant mais un joueur compulsif yoi. Et il coure les femmes autant que Garp La Poigne poursuit les pirates tout en étant un excellent stratège.

Perplexe, Harry tenta d'assimiler cette description à l'homme sur la photo du livre. Il avait des cheveux blonds clairs, des lunettes rondes, une cicatrice à l'oeil droit et une barbiche étrange. Son épée en main il arborait un sourire rusé.

-J'aimerais bien le rencontrer.

-D'après nos informations il vient de s'installer à Sabaody comme revêteur. Tu le pourras peut-être la prochaine fois que tu seras à bord quand un de nos navires aura besoin de faire le voyage jusqu'au Paradis yoi.

-Ce serait cool !

_à suivre..._

* * *

Coucou !

Pour une fois j'ai vraiment tenté de faire dans le registre humoristique avec ce chapitre, j'espère que ça aurait été concluant.

Pour ceux qui connaissent les deux premières blagues (la soupe et la moustache) m'ont été inspirées par la fic _Ce que la seconde Division ne dois PAS faire _de KiwiDeL'Espace, c'est un vrai petit bijou qui me fait mourir de rire à chaque fois que je la relis. Pour la blague envers Marco en revanche c'est Amanera qui me l'a inspirée avec un de ses premiers commentaires, un grand merci à elle pour son aide totalement inconsciente ! XD Et en ce qui concerne le coup du matelas là c'est uniquement le fruit de mon imagination.

Le prochain chapitre marquera le retour d'Harry à Poudlard (en même temps que ma rentrée à moi et c'est même pas fait exprès) et les choses devraient s'accélérer un peu je pense. En attendant qu'il sorte lisez celui-là autant de fois que vous le voudrez et _Enjoy !_

Ciao !


	17. Chapitre 15

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**Zialema : **De rien c'est un plaisir de voir que mes fics sont aussi appréciées. Et ça me rassure de voir que je peux écrire des choses drôles quand je le souhaite.

**6Lisa9 :** Je vais voir si tes prédictions suivent le cours de l'histoire alors ^_^, pour la rencontre avec Rayleigh ce n'est pas pour tout de suite malheureusement, il faut bien que notre petit pirate retourne en cours un jour ou l'autre.

**ChibiChibiLuna : **Merci pour tes encouragements ! ça m'aide beaucoup car c'est seulement la première semaine de cours et j'ai déjà une tonne de travail... T_T du coup je ne sais même pas si j'arriverai à suivre le rythme de parution annoncé.

**Daemonia Azrael Di Oz : **Mais de rien ^_^.

**angel-944 : **D'accord merci de me le permettre, pour la rentrée d'Harry tu vas avoir la réponse tout de suite.

**Marou83 : **Merci beaucoup, très contente que l'histoire te plaise ^_^.

**Ecarlates : **Ma rentrée a effectivement été bonne mais épuisante, je suis heureuse en rentrant de tomber sur vos reviews enthousiastes ça recharge mes batteries. Et non effectivement Harry ne peux pas lire l'avenir dans la soupe, je ne suis même pas sûre de lui faire prendre divination en troisième année. XD

**Becca015 :** Bien sûr qu'il va y avoir du yaoi avec Harry ! Mais je ne dirais pas avec qui c'est un secret * rire sadique *.

**LXS : **C'est pas grave je me doute bien que personne ne peut être collé en permanence à son ordi et attendre sans interruption le prochain chapitre pour y laisser une review. Tu es toute pardonnée.

En ce qui concerne la rencontre Rayleigh/Harry je ne pense pas la faire tout de suite, mais elle finira bien par arriver. Et pour tes autres questions malheureusement je peux seulement te dire qu'il y a peu de chances que Voldy rencontre Barbe Blanche un jour. Ce dernier est du genre impulsif et tuerait le Mage Noir contre mon ordre pour protéger son fils, ce qui serait dommage car les problèmes du monde magique se régleraient ainsi très facilement et je ne pourrais pas écrire la suite comme je le veux. Que veux-tu c'est un personnage très incontrôlable que le Seigneur des Océans XD.

Sinon merci une fis encore pour tes encouragements !

**Lilireyna :** Heureuse que mon travail te plaise.

**XXxnarusasuxXx :** Hé bien voici la suite ^_^.

**Kaoru Jade :** Et voici le dix-septième, j'espère que tu l'apprécieras autant !

**Mer de Lune : **Oui je sais déjà quel sera le couple final. Tu m'as surprise avec l'idée du Shanks/Harry, elle est bonne et original mais malheureusement je trouve que la différence d'âge entre les deux est trop grande, sans compter qu'Harry a grandit auprès de Marco qui déteste Le Roux, et ça l'a forcément influencé ^_^. Mais peut-être que je ferais ce couple dans une autre histoire... Tout ça est à creuser !

* * *

**Chapitre 15 : La Pierre Philosophale**

La porte du compartiment s'ouvrit brusquement sur Hermione.

-J'ai trouvé !

Neville et les jumeaux sursautèrent, mais Harry se contenta de demander :

-Trouvé quoi ?

-Nicolas Flamel. On ne cherchait pas du tout au bon endroit !

Elle s'assit à côté de lui pour ouvrir un livre sur leurs genoux et se mit à lire un paragraphe :

- « Nicolas Flamel excellent alchimiste et grand ami d'Albus Dumbledore est le seul à ce jour qui soit parvenu à créer la Pierre Philosophale. Cette gemme mythique peut changer n'importe quel métal en or, et il est également possible d'en extraire l'Élixir de longue vie. Son seul exemplaire existant appartient à Monsieur Flamel qui s'apprête à fêter avec sa femme son six-cent cinquante-cinquième anniversaire. »

-Wow, dit Fred. Ça veut dire qu'il est né au quatorzième siècle ?

-En 1327 pour être plus exacte.

Harry lui réfléchissait intensément. C'était probablement cette pierre qui était cachée sous la trappe vu que Flamel et Dumbledore étaient amis. Et une telle gemme attirerait la convoitise de n'importe quel pirate si n'était n'importe-quel voleur. Pouvoir vivre des siècles et avoir des richesses à profusion, pas étonnant que Rogue ou Quirrell, voire les deux, essayent de s'en emparer.

Et lui devait-il tenter de la voler pour la rapporter à son équipage ?

Le brun rejeta cette idée presque immédiatement après qu'elle lui ait traversé la tête. Non être riche n'en valait pas la peine si on avait pas vécu d'aventures pour s'emparer de ces trésors, et son père ne voudrait jamais survivre en dépendant d'autre chose que sa propre résistance. Il dirait qu'il valait mieux mourir glorieusement sur le champ de bataille ou en cédant sa place à l'un de ses fils une fois devenu trop vieux pour être leur capitaine. Après tout la mort régnait partout autour d'eux en tant que pirates, ils devaient l'affronter comme une nouvelle aventure tel Gol D. Roger qui l'avait accueillie le sourire aux lèvres.

Mais dans ce cas songea le brun. Devait-il laisser l'un des profs la voler ?

**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

Poudlard de nuit était bien plus mystérieuse qu'en plein jour.

C'était ce que se disait Harry alors qu'il en parcourrait les couloirs. Depuis qu'il avait reçu cette cape d'invisibilité il avait reprit son exploration du château de plus belle, et régulièrement il découvrait un nouveau passage secret ou une salle oubliée de tous. Et on ne pouvait pas dire que celles-ci étaient toutes vides et dépourvues d'intérêt.

Comme toujours il utilisait le haki pour être certain d'éviter Rusard et Miss Teigne, mais ce soir là il perçu les déplacements inhabituels de deux autres individus.

Pourquoi Rogue et Quirrell se dirigeaient-ils tous deux chacun de leur côté vers la salle de Défense contre les Forces du mal ?

Ça n'allait certainement pas être pour discuter de quelles notes attribuer au prochain devoir des élèves.

Tout en continuant de suivre leur progression il parcouru lui aussi les couloirs pour se rapprocher le plus possible, puis ferma les yeux et se concentra pour écouter leur conversation grâce au haki une fois qu'ils furent face à face. Mais il était encore loin et peu habitué à cette technique, il avait du mal à entendre.

-...ne sais pas pour...pourquoi v...v...vous avez te...tenu à me v...v...voir ici, Severus.

-Il vaut mieux que notre conversation reste confidentielle, répondit celui-ci d'une voix glaciale.

Quirrell marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible mais le maître des potions l'interrompit :

-Vous avez trouvé comment faire pour passer devant cette sale bestiole sans vous faire dévorer ?

-M...M...Mais Severus...je...

-Vous ne voudriez quand même pas que je devienne votre ennemi, n'est-ce-pas Quirrell ? Lança Rogue d'un ton plus menaçant devant cette hésitation.

-Je...je...ne comprends pas ce que vous...

-Vous comprenez parfaitement ce que je veux dire.

Peeves l'esprit frappeur fit tomber quelque chose à ce moment, créant un vacarme de tout les diables. Harry jura mais parvint à saisir la fin de la phrase suivante :

-...quelques formules magiques dont vous avez le secret. J'attends.

-M...Mais...je...je ne...

-Très bien, le coupa sèchement le directeur de Serpentard. Nous aurons une autre conversation plus tard, lorsque vous aurez eu le temps de réfléchir et de choisir votre camp.

Et il quitta la pièce. Harry s'apprêtait à cesser d'écouter en jugeant que c'était finit quand Quirrell se remit à parler tout seul.

Et sans plus aucun bégaiement.

-Oui... oui je sais, il devient encombrant...

Le jeune shirohige écarquilla les yeux, la seconde _Voix _de l'homme était soudain plus active même si elle restait très faible.

Qu'est-ce-que ça voulait dire ?

-Ne vous en faîtes pas Maître, nous parviendrons à nos fins. Plus que peu de temps à attendre...

Il se tut complètement à cet instant , et prit le chemin de ses quartiers. Harry resta immobile pour sa part.

Maître ? À qui avait-il bien pu s'adresser ?

Le fils de Barbe Blanche était pourtant certain que l'homme était seul dans la pièce.

Un moyen de communication à distance comme un escargophone ?

Et Rogue ? Il ne voulait donc pas s'emparer de la pierre ?

À moins que tous les deux ne soient pas d'accord sur la méthode à employer ?

Complètement confus, le brun était néanmoins sûr d'une chose : ce qu'il se passait était bien plus compliqué qu'il ne l'avait cru au premier abord.

**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

Le second match de quidditch des Gryffondors fut contre Poufsouffle. Et même si pour une raison inconnue il fut arbitré par Rogue, celui-ci n'eut pas le temps de favoriser les noirs et or car Harry se fit un plaisir d'attraper le vif le plus vite possible. Après seulement cinq minutes de jeu ses doigts se refermèrent dessus, soulageant grandement ses coéquipiers rendus nerveux par le professeur de potions.

-Tu vois, dit l'enfant pirate au capitaine de l'équipe. Je t'avais dis que je gérais.

-Décidément te proposer d'entrer dans l'équipe a été la meilleure idée que MacGonagall ait jamais eu Harry. Tu as vraiment un don pour voler !

« C'est surtout Marco qui m'y a donné goût en me laissant monter sur le dos de sa forme phénix. » pensa le plus jeune.

-C'est parce qu'il l'a dans le sang, déclara Hermione en les prenant tous par surprise.

-Comment ça ? Firent Fred et Georges.

-James Potter a été attrapeur durant sa scolarité à Poudlard. Il y a des récompenses à son nom dans la salle des trophées.

-Ah bon ? S'étonna Neville.

-Tu ne le savais pas Harry ?

-Non, je ne me suis pas vraiment intéressé à lui et à ma mère biologique en fait. Bien sûr ils m'ont donné la vie, mais ce sont d'autres personnes qui m'ont élevé.

-Ce Edward Newgate c'est ça ?

-Ouais, et une femme proche de lui bien qu'elle ne soit pas sa femme. Pour moi ce sont eux mes vrais parents.

-Je comprends, dit Hermione. Excuses-moi, tu dois en avoir assez qu'on te parle de James Potter et de tes points communs avec lui.

Il la regarda avec surprise, et sourit :

-T'inquiétes c'est pas grave. Je ne rejette pas les Potter, j'estime juste que là où ils sont ils n'ont plus beaucoup d'importance pour ma vie.

-Beaucoup de familles de Sangs-Pur ont fait une syncope en apprenant que tu avais changé de nom tu sais ? Dit Georges. D'après notre père Dumbledore a même empêché le Ministre de la Magie de venir ici pour que tu t'explique avec lui.

-Il a fait ça ?

-Ouais, approuva Fred. Cornélius Fudje était furax.

-Je ne vois pas en quoi le fait que je m'appelle Potter ou Newgate le regarde.

-C'est un politicien, répondit simplement le roux en haussant les épaules. Ils pensent pouvoir mettre leur nez partout et tout contrôler.

-Et puis c'est aussi parce que tu es le Garçon-qui-a-survécut, dit Neville. Tu es une figure importante dans le monde magique.

-Tout ça pour un truc dont je me souviens même pas, soupira Harry.

Ils semblèrent choqués par la légèreté avec laquelle il prenait le sujet mais il n'y fit pas attention.

-On devrait aller se changer sinon le repas va commencer sans nous.

**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

Harry se retrouvait en retenue. Encore.

Mais qu'est-ce-qu'il y pouvait si Peeves foutait le bazar partout et que personne d'autre que lui à part le Baron Sanglant n'arrivait à le stopper ? Bon d'accord il n'aurait peut-être pas dû l'envoyer voir près du lac si Rusard y était. Mais comment aurait-il pu savoir que ça allait déboucher sur une guerre ouverte entre le calmar géant et les sirènes ? Il avait juste voulu pouvoir se concentrer sur son devoir en astronomie lui.

Sans doute était-ce encore les conséquences de ce que ses proches appelaient: l'Effet boule de neige Harry. Un tout petit acte innocent de sa part avait plus d'une fois causé des catastrophes incompréhensibles et monumentales sur Grand Line.

MacGo était furieuse, et du coup il se retrouvait de nouveau à aider Hagrid les soirées où il était libre. Mais bon il n'y pouvait pas grand chose.

Toues ces histoires ne l'avaient pourtant pas empêché de suivre de loin l'affaire du dragon à laquelle ses camarades s'étaient retrouvés mêlés, et quand il vit Malfoy, Neville et Hermione les rejoindre avec Rusard ce soir là en retenue il eut un sourire narquois.

-Alors Sale balance, lança-t-il au Serpentard. On s'est fait avoir à son propre jeu ?

-La ferme Potter !

En une demie-seconde le brun était face à lui, sa main lui serrant l'avant de la gorge.

-C'est Newgate Pauvre tache, lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille. Et on serait chez moi je peux t'assurer que tu aurais à subir bien pire qu'une petite balade dans la forêt interdite pour avoir cafardé.

-Allons Harry du calme, fit Hagrid en venant l'écarter du blond. Ce n'est pas le moment de se disputer.

-La...La forêt interdite ? Répéta Neville terrifié.

-Oui, vous allez m'aider à faire un petit travail.

-C'est une blague ? Demanda Malfoy d'un ton qui avait perdu toute sa morgue habituelle. Les élèves n'ont pas le droit d'aller dans la forêt. Il y a pleins de bestioles dangereuses là-bas, même des loups-garous d'après ce que j'ai entendu.

Le teint de l'héritier Longdubat devint grisâtre, Harry posa une main sur son épaule pour le rassurer.

-Il fallait y penser avant, déclara durement Hagrid. Allons-y, on a déjà du retard.

-Je refuse de faire un seul pas dans cette forêt, décréta Malfoy. Si mon père apprenait qu'on veut me forcer à...

-Tu feras ce qu'on te dit ! Sinon tu peux aussi bien aller faire ta valise pour quitter l'école, tu penses que ton père préférera ?!

Le plus jeune des fils de Barbe Blanche et un petit rire moqueur en voyant que le Serpentard n'osait pas répliquer.

-Et toi ne soit pas aussi détendu Harry, c'est dangereux ce qu'on va faire cette nuit et je ne veux pas que vous preniez des risques.

-Oui, oui.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on va devoir faire ? Demanda Hermione pas très rassurée.

-Suivez-moi, déclara le garde-chasse.

Il les amena jusqu'à la lisière de la forêt sur un étroit sentier qui serpentait à travers les arbres, et leva sa lampe pour leur montrer une flaque argentée par terre.

-Vous voyez ça ? C'est du sang de licorne. Il y en a une dans les environs qui a été gravement blessée par je-ne-sais-quoi et c'est la deuxième fois cette semaine. On va essayer de retrouver cette pauvre bête et mettre fin à ses souffrances si c'est nécessaire.

-Et si le truc qui a blessé la licorne nous trouve avant ? Demanda Malfoy sans pouvoir masquer sa terreur.

-Tu ne risques rien avec Crockdur et moi, assura Hagrid. Ne vous écartez pas du chemin, on va tout de suite faire deux groupes et suivre les traces dans des directions différentes. Il y a du sang partout elle a dû errer dans tout les sens depuis la nuit dernière.

-Je veux Crockdur avec moi, dit précipitamment le Serpentard en regardant les longues dents du chien.

-D'accord mais je te préviens, c'est un vrai trouillard.

_à suivre..._

* * *

Et voilà le chapitre 15! Pendant un moment j'ai bien cru que je n'arriverai pas à vous le poster à temps, mais ouf, finalement j'y suis parvenue.

Les choses commencent à s'accélérer tout en se compliquant pour notre Harry national, quelle tournure prendront-elles?

Sera-t-il seul ou avec des amis pour le combat final?

Va-t-il s'en sortir blessé comme dans le film ou parviendra-t-il à mieux se débrouiller?

Et qu'est-ce-qu'il adviendra de la Pierre?

Je sens dans vos commentaires que de plus en plus d'entre-vous se posent ce genre de questions et je ne peux que comprendre votre impatience, mais il faudra attendre les prochains chapitres pour le savoir ^_^.

Les vacances d'été et le début de la seconde année sont déjà écrits, mais pour l'instant je manque un peu de temps pour rédiger ce qui se passe après le premier cours de botanique. Il risque donc d'y avoir un ralentissement dans le rythme de mes parutions mais rassurez-vous ce n'est pas encore le cas.

J'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre et que vous me laisserez encore plein de reviews!

Ciao et à la prochaine!


	18. Chapitre 16

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**ChibiChibiLuna : **Merci pour tes encouragements, moi aussi je déteste souvent le travail...

**Ecarlates :** Il me semble que pour ce qui est de mettre le bazar à Poudlard il a déjà bien commencé ^_^.

**6Lisa9 :** Que veux-tu dire par encourager Quirrell ? Je ne me rappelle pas qu'Harry ait fait quoique ce soit de ce genre dans l'histoire d'origine. Sinon bien sûr que les sorciers seraient surpris d'apprendre qu'il aime voler parce que son frère est un phénix et qu'il l'emmenait sur son dos quand il était petit! Un phénix de la taille d'un homme en plus.

Merci pour la longue review je te pardonne totalement pour la taille de la précédente !

**Philoutubs : **Merci pour les compliments et pour le commentaire !

**Angel-944 : **J'espère que ça sera également le cas pour celui-ci ^_^.

**Daemonia Azrael Di Oz : **N'hésite pas à poser tes questions, je pourrai peut-être y répondre.

**LXS : **Non Harry va rester le seul Shirohige à Poudlard pour l'instant, mais bien entendu il tient Marco au courant de tout ce qui se passe chaque semaine et celui-ci le conseille. C'est vrai que ça aurait été drôle de voir Barbe Blanche tuer Voldemort d'une pichenette...mais déjà ce n'est pas possible car il n'y a que Harry qui peut le tuer d'après la prophétie et puis il faut bien aussi qu'Harry bosse un peu ! Je le paye pas à jouer les plantes vertes XD! En revanche peut-être que certains Commandants seront là lors de l'affrontement final...

Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements ^_^.

**Monkey D alice : **Marco va continuer d'apparaître régulièrement dans l'histoire vu que c'est lui qui est chargé de s'occuper de tout ce qui a trait à l'école pour Harry et au monde magique, en revanche je ne pense pas lui faire casser la gueule à Malfoy, son petit frère est tout à fait capable de le faire seul.

**Missymanga : **Non l'inspiration ne me quitte pas ^_^ j'ai même recommencé à écrire la suite de la deuxième année et le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est que je vous réserve quelques surprises hé hé hé... Merci pour ta review.

**Kaoru Jade : **Ici aussi ça avance doucement tu verras, mais il faut bien des fois sinon au contraire ça va trop vite. En plus les prochains chapitre seront plus longs et beaucoup plus intenses donc c'est le calme avant la tempête.

**XXxnarusasuxXx : **Harry est en retenue parce qu'il est le seul avec le Baron Sanglant à pouvoir se faire obéir de Peeves et que quand il a envoyé celui-ci vers le lac pour qu'il le laisse tranquille l'esprit frappeur a déclenché une guerre entre les sirènes et le calmar géant. MacGonagall le tient pour responsable de la bêtise de Peeves et donc il est punit.

**Becca015 :** Oui c'est ça le nom, et le commentaire était effectivement fait pour rire contente que ça ait marché ^_^.

**Julie Delon : **Merci pour ton commentaire, voici la suite !

* * *

**Chapitre 16 : Créature dangereuse dans la forêt interdite**

_-D'accord mais je te préviens, c'est un vrai trouillard._

Malfoy devint si pâle qu'on aurait pu le confondre avec un fantôme, et Harry ricana intérieurement tandis qu'Hagrid continuait à parler sans se rendre compte de rien.

-Harry, Hermione et moi allons aller d'un côté; Drago, Neville et Crockdur vous faites l'autre. Si l'un de nous trouve la licorne il envoie des étincelles vertes et si il a des ennuis il en envoie des rouges. C'est comprit ? Alors on commence, et surtout faites bien attention.

La forêt était noire et silencieuse. Harry ne put s'empêcher de ressentir un frisson d'excitation devant cette atmosphère sinistre, il était déjà entré plusieurs fois en cachette dans le bois interdit depuis le début de l'année et c'était le seul endroit où il avait pu retrouver un semblant des dangers qu'il côtoyait jour après jour à bord du Moby Dick et dans le Nouveau Monde. Bien sûr dans celui-ci il ne craignait rien grâce à son père, ses frères et le reste de leur équipage, mais de toute façon il avait le haki pour le prévenir de tout être vivant l'approchant. Il lui suffisait de l'éviter si c'était quelque chose qu'il n'avait aucune chance de vaincre.

-Est-ce-qu'un loup-garous pourrait blesser une licorne ? Demanda Hermione.

-Il ne serait pas assez rapide, répondit Hagrid. Les licornes ne sont pas des créatures faciles à attraper, elles ont des pouvoirs magiques très puissants. Avant celle-ci je n'avais jamais entendu dire qu'on puisse en blesser une. Je suis désolée c'est de ma faute si Neville et toi vous retrouvez-là Hermione.

-Non c'est la faute de Malfoy, contredit Harry. Tout se serait bien terminé si il n'avait pas cafardé comme une sale vermine.

-Tu...tu est au courant pour...

-Pour votre bébé dragon ? Bien sûr. Je comprends que vous ayez voulu réaliser votre rêve quand vous en avez eut l'occasion, dommage que ce soit interdit et qu'on ne puisse pas en élever un dans votre maison en bois.

-Comment le sais-tu ? Fit Hermione incrédule. Neville ou les jumeaux te l'ont dit ?

-Nope, j'ai ma propre méthode pour me tenir informé des événements.

-Qu'est-ce-que c'est ?

-Secret de famille, répondit-il avec un petit sourire mystérieux.

Il perçut soudain avec le haki ce qui se passait au niveau des autres, et grogna en voyant les étincelles rouges envoyées par Neville.

-Cet enfoiré de blondinet, grinça-t-il entre ses dents.

Il couru néanmoins avec les autres pour rejoindre l'autre équipe, mais ne fut pas étonné le moins du monde quand il s'avéra que c'était une fausse alerte. Malfoy avait trouvé amusant de se glisser derrière Neville pour lui faire peur. Hagrid lui passa probablement le plus gros savon de sa vie et le Serpentard sembla avoir avalé une couleuvre, puis l'adulte changea les équipes pour mettre le jeune Longdubat avec Hermione et lui.

Harry eut un sourire si carnassier en apprenant qu'il serait avec le blond que celui-ci devint très inquiet.

-Ne vous en faites pas Hagrid, il se tiendra tranquille avec moi. Il sait ce qu'il risque dans le cas contraire.

-Ne le martyrise quand même pas trop, se força à dire le garde-chasse bien qu'il n'aime pas le Serpentard.

-Parole de Newgate. Ce serait _vraiment_ dommage qu'il se retrouve assommé au milieu de la forêt interdite alors qu'y a un truc pas net qui rôde.

Malfoy blêmit, et sembla prendre la menace très au sérieux car il ne pipa pas un mot durant toute la demi-heure qui suivit. Ce qui en soit satisfaisa grandement le jeune Shirohige qui pu ainsi se concentrer sur la piste et les taches de sang qui devenaient de plus en plus nombreuses. À mesure qu'ils avançaient le sentier devenait moins praticable et les traces plus fraîches. Ils touchèrent au but en trouvant un endroit où la licorne folle de douleur s'était visiblement débattue, et en débouchant dans la clairière où se trouvait son corps. Harry n'était pas vraiment touché par la mort des animaux qu'il ne connaissait pas en général, mais il ne put s'empêcher de penser que c'était un beau gâchis en voyant la créature magnifique sans vie.

Prudemment ils s'approchèrent, jusqu'à ce que l'enfant pirate saisisse brusquement le bras du blond pour l'arrêter. Il ne l'avait pas remarqué avant car la _Voix_ était très faible par rapport aux autres présentes dans la forêt, mais quelque chose avançait dans leur direction. Et avant qu'il n'ait pu décider de s'il fallait se cacher ou non, une silhouette sombre et encapuchonnée émergea du couvert des arbres, comme rampant sur le sol. La main du brun se crispa sur le poignard que lui avait offert son frère et il la regarda se diriger vers la licorne et se pencher pour boire son sang. Il n'arrivait pas à identifier sa _Voix _mais ce truc était mauvais, très mauvais.

Malfoy se mit à hurler et s'enfuit en courant avec Crokdur. Harry aurait probablement dû faire de même en voyant la créature se tourner dans leur direction, mais la première chose qui lui avait été enseignée était de ne jamais tourner le dos quand le danger était aussi proche. C'était fatal neuf fois sur dix.

Saisissant sa baguette de l'autre main, il se mit néanmoins à reculer quand la silhouette glissa vers lui. Une sueur glacée coula le long de son dos mais il refusa de laisser envahir par la peur et jeta un Petrificus Totalus tandis que Séchat se dressait d'un air menaçant sur son épaule. Le sort fut esquivé, la créature avança encore et une douleur fulgurante le transperça au niveau de sa cicatrice, manquant de le faire tomber à genoux.

-_N'essaye même pas Erreur de la nature !_ Siffla Séchat avec colère alors que la chose se dressait devant eux d'un air menaçant.

Il y eut un bruit de galop, et la _Voix_ d'un centaure passa au-dessus d'eux pour s'en prendre à la chose qui s'enfuit sans combattre face à la menace des sabots puissants. La douleur reflua et Harry relâche doucement sa garde, sans pour autant se laisser aller complètement.

-_Harry tu vas bien ?_

_-Oui... Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé mais je n'ai plus rien._

-Harry Newgate, dit le centaure en revenant vers eux. Tu ne devrais pas être là. La forêt n'est pas sûre en ce moment, surtout pour toi.

-Qu'est-ce-que c'était Firenze ?

Ils s'étaient déjà rencontrés au cours des escapades nocturnes du garçon brun et avaient un peu discuté, établissant des relations cordiales. Harry respectait la sagesse du centaure malgré sa manie de parler par énigmes, et le celui-ci appréciait le respect qu'avait jeune sorcier envers sa race. Bien des membres de la communauté magique ne les voyaient que comme de vulgaires chevaux.

-Quelque chose qui a attendu pendant longtemps dans l'ombre.

-Mais quoi ?

-Sais-tu à quoi sert le sang de licorne fils de Barbe Blanche ?

C'était une chose qui avait également contribué à les rapprocher, les centaures savaient sans qu'il ait eut besoin de leur dire qu'il avait été élevé dans un autre monde parmi les pirates.

-Non, en potion on utilise que les crins ou la corne.

-Tuer une licorne est un acte monstrueux. Pour commettre un tel crime il faut n'avoir rien à perdre et tout à gagner. Boire du sang de licorne permet de survivre même si on est sur le point de mourir jeune Newgate, mais le prix à payer est terrible car on a prit la vie d'un être totalement pur. Dès que le sang touche les lèvres on a plus qu'une demi-vie, une vie maudite.

-C'est stupide, mieux vaut mourir dignement que survivre en étant maudit à jamais.

-Sauf si on attend juste de boire quelque chose d'autre, quelque chose qui redonne la force et la puissance tout en permettant de ne jamais mourir. Sais-tu ce qui est caché à Poudlard en ce moment même ?

Le déclic se fit immédiatement dans l'esprit d'Harry.

-L'Élixir de longue vie de la Pierre Philosophale ? Mais...

L'enfant pirate s'interrompit en repensant à la douleur qui avait transpercé sa cicatrice et aux mots du centaure.

-Quand tu parles de quelque chose qui a attendu pendant longtemps dans l'ombre... tu veux dire Voldemort ?

Firenze hocha lentement la tête et le jeune Shirohige s'exclama :

-Mais je croyais que je l'avais tué il y a dix ans !

-Il est difficile de détruire ce qui n'est presque plus humain Harry Newgate.

Il voulu répondre mais ils furent interrompus par l'arrivée d'Hagrid et des autres.

-Harry ! Fit Neville. Tu n'es pas blessé !?

-Non je vais bien, répondit machinalement celui-ci. La licorne est morte Hagrid.

-Je vais te laisser à présent Harry Newgate, fit Firenze. Prends grade à toi, on voit bien Mars en ce moment.

-Ok, merci pour tout.

Séchat siffla avec approbation. Le centaure inclina la tête et s'enfonça à travers la forêt pour disparaître de leur vue.

**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

Étrangement quand ils retournèrent à la Tour Gryffondor les jumeaux étaient encore dans la Salle commune en train de chuchoter d'un air louche.

Hermione les salua tous et monta se coucher, mais Harry retint les trois autres pour qu'ils parlent.

Après s'être assuré que la brune était bien dans le dortoir des filles et qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre susceptible de les entendre il leur raconta sa discution avec Firenze.

-Tu veux dire qu'en ce moment Tu-Sais-Qui est dans la forêt ? Fit Neville livide.

-Oui mais il est très faible et ne survit que grâce aux licornes.

L'enfant pirate regarda les deux roux qui avaient froncé les sourcils et arboraient une expression sérieuse peu commune sur leurs visages.

-Vous n'avez pas l'air surprit.

-Papa n'a jamais cru qu'il était réellement mort, dit Fred. Il dit que c'était un type trop intelligent et malfaisant pour se faire avoir comme ça, qu'il avait forcément un plan de secours au cas où sa vie serait en danger.

-Ça veut dire qu'on s'est trompés, ajouta son frère. Rogue ne veut pas la pierre pour lui mais pour la lui donner.

-Oui mais ça peut aussi être Quirrell, contredit Harry. Il me paraît de plus en plus louche, à qui aurait-il pu s'adresser en disant Maître si ce n'était à Voldemort ?

Les jumeaux frémirent et Neville eut un sursaut terrifié.

-Ne prononce pas son nom, gémit-il.

-Pourquoi ? Ce n'est qu'un nom, c'est ridicule d'en avoir peur. Ça ne va pas le faire apparaître.

-Mais si **Il** tente de revenir dit Georges. Ça ne veut pas dire qu'il va s'en prendre à toi ?

-Je suppose que si, Firenze m'a probablement sauvé de justesse tout à l'heure. Mais je ne me serai pas laissé faire sans me battre, déclara le fils de Barbe Blanche d'un ton dur.

-_J'étais là je te rappelle,_ siffla Séchat._ Je t'aurais défendu._

Le jeune Shirohige s'excusa d'une caresse pour avoir parlé comme s'il l'oubliait, et soupira.

-Marco et les autres vont être furax en apprenant que j'ai couru de tels risques.

-Comment le sauraient-ils ?

-Je leur écrit chaque semaine.

-Tu n'es pas obligé de leur dire, fit Fred.

-Ça se voit que tu ne connais pas Marco et ma mère adoptive, c'est quasiment impossible de leur cacher quelque chose.

-Ils pourraient vouloir te retirer de l'école ? Demanda timidement Neville.

-Si ils jugent que le danger est trop grand c'est possible.

-Attends, fit Georges. Dumbledore est le seul sorcier que Tu-Sais-Qui ait jamais craint tu sais ?

-Ah bon ?

-Oui parce qu'il a vaincu Gringleward quand il était jeune et qu'il est un sorcier très puissant, répondit Fred. C'est vrai, tant que le directeur sera là Tu-Sais-Qui n'osera pas te toucher. Surtout si il est aussi faible.

Harry haussa un sourcil. Ainsi donc ce vieux dirlo le protégeait rien que par sa présence ?

_-On en apprend tout les jours,_ siffla la femelle serpent contre son cou.

_à suivre..._

* * *

Et voilà un second chapitre assez court et lent avant que les événements ne se précipitent dans les prochains. Il en reste encore quelques uns cependant avant la fin de la première année rassurez-vous, après celle-ci peut-être que je prendrais une ou deux semaines de pause pour plus avancer dans la seconde, ou peut-être pas puisse que l'inspiration m'est revenue et que j'ai déjà recommencé à l'écrire ^_^.

Vos commentaires me font toujours autant plaisir et j'espère qu'ils resteront aussi nombreux. Bientôt on attendra la barre des 200, qui d'entre-vous aura droit à un one-shot ou un bonus? Surprise, surprise.

Je vous adore tous et j'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre et la petite scène angoissante qu'il contient.

Ciao!


	19. Chapitre 17

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**onimenokyo1997 : **Celui-ci est un peu plus long, j'espère que tu l'apprécieras autant.

**Angel-944 : **La réaction des Shirohige est visible seulement en partie, j'espère qu'elle ne te décevra pas.

**Missymanga : **Merci pour ta review ! Voici la suite un peu plus rapidement que d'habitude.

**LXS : **Je vais rajouter des petites choses bien sûr tout en respectant la personnalité de mes personnages, c'est pas marrant sinon. Pour le pirate (hors shirohige) qui débarque dans le monde magique je n'y avais pas pensé mais ce sera peut-être le cas effectivement. D'ailleurs ça pourrait faire un bonus assez marrant avec Marco en personnage principal...Oh je viens d'avoir une super idée ! Hé hé hé...

Voici la suite plus vite que d'habitude, pleure pas ça me fait pleurer aussi !

XD Merci pour tout tes encouragements.

**ChibiChibiLuna : **Et une suite fraîchement rédigée, une !

**Yuki kyoko-29 :** Moi aussi ! (y a intérêt vu que je suis l'auteur...) Et merci pour ton commentaire si enthousiaste ^_^.

**Becca015 :** C'est pas grave si tu as eu peur tu dois pas être la seule ^_^, je te remercie infiniment pour ton gentil compliment sur mon chapitre.

**Ecarlates :** Bah oui il faut bien qu'Harry soit un peu plus intelligent vu qu'il a été éduqué par Marco et Frey, le premier étant le meilleur stratège de Barbe Blanche et le second le Commandant chargé de faire parler les prisonniers lors des interrogatoires. Pour ma motivation pas d'inquiétude, elle répond toujours présente !

**6Lisa9 :** Ah oui j'avais oublié cette décision de l'encourager, comme je lis pas toujours les libres hyper en détail quand j'écris ça m'était sortit de la tête. Pour tes dons de voyance ne t'en fais pas, ça viendra avec l'entraînement, et je trouve que tu t'en sors déjà pas mal du tout.

Et bien sûr qu'Izou a apprit à son petit frère à se tenir au courant, ce n'est pas pour rien que celui-ci emprunte les journaux des jumeaux quand ceux-ci les reçoivent au petit-déjeuné (il peut pas prendre d'abonnement lui-même vu qu'il n'a aucune adresse à donner en dehors de Poudlard.)

Ta review est déjà bien plus longue que la plupart de celles que je reçois donc aucun problème, et elle me fait comme toujours extrêmement plaisir. Donc pas besoin de me remercier pour les chapitres car je les poste de bon cœur !

**Chronos 666 : **XD j'avoue que j'ai bien ris moi-même avec cette histoire d'ananas, je me marrais toute seule en relisant le chapitre heureusement que j'étais enfermée dans ma chambre. Pour la personne avec qui sortira Harry il y en aura plusieurs avant qu'il finisse par trouver la bonne, mais je ne sais pas encore si se seront tous des hommes ou s'il y aura une fille dans le lot. On verra bien quand j'en serai à écrire cette partie de l'histoire ^_^.

Merci d'avoir laisser un message et d'apprécier mon travail !

* * *

**Chapitre 17 : Examens et mauvaises nouvelles **

Comme l'avait prévu Harry Marco n' apprécia d'apprendre que celui qui avait tenté de le tuer dix ans plus tôt était toujours en vie. Et c'est probablement uniquement parce que la situation du Shin Sekai n'était pas sûre avec l'ascension récente d'Akainu au poste d'Amiral de la Marine qu'il n'ordonna pas à Fumsec de le ramener sur le Moby Dick illico presto.

Mais il lui dit tout de même de rester sur ses gardes et de ne pas se fourrer dans les ennuis comme il savait si bien le faire. Le plus jeune n'était pas vraiment d'accord avec cette affirmation, ce n'était pas de sa faute si les choses ne se passaient jamais comme il l'avait prévu. Mais il avait tout de même écouté et était resté vigilant de manière constante, gardant son haki activé le plus possible pour percevoir la moindre chose louche. Séchat elle aussi était sur le qui-vive, et causa bien des frayeurs en se dressant brusquement de manière menaçante quand quelqu'un qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude de côtoyer s'approchait un peu trop près de lui. Cela n'arrangeait pas sa côte de popularité mais il avait autre chose à faire que se soucier de ça entre ses révisions pour les examens et sa cicatrice qui se mettait à le brûler de manière occasionnelle.

Pour se détendre le Gryffondor n'avait rien trouvé de plus efficace que faire des blagues. Celles qu'il avait orchestré avec les jumeaux depuis Halloween avaient été de vrais succès, et si elles pouvaient ridiculiser sur le moment il prenait toujours garde à ce qu'elles ne soient pas cruelles. Leurs farces ou celles qu'il faisait en solo touchaient toutes les maisons, jusqu'aux garçons de son propre dortoir qui se réveillaient parfois avec la peau jaune ou les pieds collés entre-eux. Et elles faisaient toujours rire, instaurant un climat moins tendu parmi les élèves. Harry prévoyait aussi d'en faire une aux professeurs afin de montrer que tout le monde était dans le même sac, mais il manquait de temps pour la mettre en place. Bah, il pourrait sûrement le faire l'année suivante si Marco et son père le renvoyaient bien ici comme il pensait qu'ils le feraient.

L'enfant pirate ayant veillé à garder un bon niveau scolaire toute l'année, les épreuves écrites ne furent pas aussi terribles qu'elles auraient pu l'être même s'il faisait une chaleur étouffante dans la Grande Salle où elles se déroulaient. Mais ce fut durant la pratique qu'il se distingua incontestablement, réalisant à la perfection la métamorphose de la souris en tabatière, ou bien la potion d'Amnésie, et ce malgré le regard perçant de Rogue par dessus son épaule. Il portait le nom de son père adoptif dans ce monde et il se devait de lui faire honneur en travaillant sérieusement pour plus tard se servir de ces connaissances de manière utile. Sans parler du fait qu'il aurait été vraiment frustré si par sa propre faute il s'était retrouvé séparé aussi longtemps de sa famille et de Grand Line pour rien.

Néanmoins à mesure que les jours passaient la douleur qui lui transperçait parfois le crâne se faisait plus vive, rendant difficile la tâche de se concentrer. Et de plus en plus souvent la nuit il se réveillait après avoir fait son vieux cauchemar, celui qui le faisait se réfugier dans le lit de son frère aîné quand il était petit. Devinant que ça ne présageait rien de bon, il se força pourtant à ne pas rester sur les nerfs en s'entraînant d'autant plus dur en compagnie de Neville. Celui-ci lui posa bien des questions sur les raisons de cet acharnement mais il se refusa à l'inquiéter. Savoir que Voldemort rôdait à proximité devait le faire bien assez comme ça.

En sept mois d'entraînements le jeune Longdubat avait déjà bien progressé, et surtout était devenu beaucoup moins maladroit. Bien sûr il avait encore du mal avec sa confiance en lui mais ça commençait à venir petit à petit. Il avait déjà changé et ça personne ne pouvait le manquer. Les moqueries à son égard se faisaient moins nombreuses, les professeurs se mettaient à complimenter ses efforts, et le garçon avait finit par comprendre que ça ne servait à rien de sursauter dès qu'il prononçait le nom de Voldemort, ce qui l'endurcissait un peu.

**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

Quand Binns leur annonça que l'examen d'histoire de la magie était terminé Harry poussa un soupir de soulagement. Enfin il avait passé le dernier. Souriant devant les exclamations de joie des autres, il laissa Hermione et Neville se rendre chez Hagrid et rejoignit Fred et Georges au bord du lac. Puis il s'allongea dans l'herbe pour profiter du soleil pendant qu'ils taquinaient le calmar géant se réchauffant entre deux eaux. La guerre que celui-ci avait entamé avec les sirènes s'était enfin calmée avec l'intervention du directeur, et le jeune Shirohige était bien content qu'on ne lui reproche plus l'impossibilité de s'approcher de l'étendue d'eau. Séchat glissa de son col et vint s'enrouler sur elle-même sur son ventre, profitant également des rayons de l'astre solaire pour emmagasiner de la chaleur. Il caressa distraitement ses écailles lisses et elle siffla de contentement.

Le brun laissa ses pensées dériver sans se préoccuper de Voldemort ou de la Pierre pour une fois. Les yeux fermés il repensa à son équipage qu'il allait bientôt pouvoir rejoindre. Avec un peu d'imagination il pouvait même imaginer la brise marine sur son visage et les chants qui s'élevaient lors d'une quelconque fête comme ils en faisaient souvent. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent dans un sourire et il se mit à fredonner :

_**Waves touch the coast, harbored in twilight's blue,**_

_**From dawn came the sunlight, and with dusk it fades from a view...**_

_**Calm embrace the sky, while storms rage in our heart,**_

_**For honor, glory and love, from Anvil we do depart.**_

_**The fire lights, the path, and the salt, it sprays in our eyes,**_

_**But warriors born of stone, their are never afraid to die...**_

-C'est sympa, dit Georges en s'asseyant à côté de lui. Qu'est-ce-que c'est comme chant ?

-Dusk on Anvil Harbor, répondit Harry. Un shanty pirate que mes frères les plus âgés adorent.

-Pirate ? Décidément je pense de moins en moins que tu as été élevé parmi des sorciers comme nous.

-Ouais t'as une attitude complètement différente de tout ceux qu'on connaît, approuva Fred.

Le fils de Barbe Blanche eut un sourire mystérieux.

-Allez avoue, fit Georges. T'as vécu chez des moldus ?

-Qui sait ?

-Des dragonniers ?

-Nope.

-Des elfes ?

Ils rirent à la proposition loufoque et Harry répondit :

-Non-plus, cherche encore.

-On finira par trouver, assura le roux. Ou alors tu nous le diras.

-Peut-être...

-_Ces humains sont intéressants_, fit paresseusement Séchat toujours sur son ventre._ Je peux sentir qu'il y a juste de la curiosité et de l'intérêt pour toi derrière leurs questions._

_-Oui c'est vrai, c'est amusant de les voir se creuser la tête pour trouver quel genre de personne a bien pu m'élever._

-_Tu comptes leur dire qui l'a fait à un moment ?_

_-Je ne suis pas encore sûr._

-C'est fascinant, dit Fred qui l'avait regardé converser avec le serpent à sonnette sans problème.

-Votre frère ne pensait pas la même chose la première fois qu'il m'a vu faire, répondit l'enfant pirate en repassant au langage des hommes.

-Ron ? Laisse, il est stupide parfois.

-Il a beaucoup de préjugés ça lui jouera des tours, confirma Georges.

Harry aurait pu répondre mais il perçu Neville en train de courir vers eux à ce moment là. Il délogea rapidement son amie à écaille de son ventre et se redressa en la prenant dans ses bras, se tournant vers le château pour voir l'autre brun se précipiter dans leur direction quelques secondes plus tard.

-Neville ? S'étonna Fred quand il fut parvenu à leur hauteur.

-Quirrell...ou Rogue... fit le garçon en reprenant son souffle. Il sait comment...passer devant le cerbère...C'est l'un des deux...qui a fournit...l'oeuf de dragon à Hagrid...

-Du calme, ordonna Harry. Explique-nous tout comme il faut.

Son camarade obéit, et leur raconta toute l'affaire.

-Il faut aller prévenir Dumbledore, déclara Georges le visage grave.

-Tch, fit Harry. Ouais on dirait bien que cette fois y a plus le choix.

Ils se précipitèrent jusqu'à son bureau mais trouvèrent l'escalier fermé, et aucun des mots de passe que tenta le jeune Shirohige ne fonctionna.

-C'est mort, grogna celui-ci après avoir activé son haki. Il est pas là.

-Qu'est-ce-qu'on fait ? Angoissa Neville.

-MacGonagall ? Proposa Fred.

-Elle ne nous croira jamais, répondit Harry. Que vaut la parole de quatre élèves face à un prof ?

-Mais on peut au moins lui demander où se trouve Dumbledore, dit Georges.

L'enfant pirate hocha la tête bien qu'il ne fasse pas vraiment confiance aux réactions des adultes de ce monde. Que n'aurait-il pas donné pour pouvoir contacter son père et ses frères dans la minute. Eux ils lui auraient dit quoi faire ou auraient prit les choses en main.

Il apprirent de la sous-directrice que le vieux dirlo avait dû quitter l'école pour se rendre au Ministère de la Magie et qu''il ne rentrerait pas avant le lendemain. Cette nuit serait donc l'occasion rêvée pour le voleur de passer à l'action.

**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

-Bon ok, déclara le fils de Barbe Blanche une fois dans la Tour Gryffondor. Puisque le seul appui qu'on aurait pu trouver dans l'école est absent il va falloir agir nous-même.

-Tu veux dire descendre par la trappe et empêcher le vol de la Pierre quel que ce soit celui qui le tente c'est ça ? Demanda nerveusement Neville.

-Soit on le fait, soit il la donne à l'autre psychopathe, et je peux t'assurer que je vais pas laisser à cet enfoiré l'occasion de revenir sans rien faire. Quitte à affronter son larbin seul s'il le faut.

Comme quand il s'était lancé dans les couloirs du château pour aller combattre le troll le visage du garçon s'était durcit, il était de nouveau entré dans son mode combattant.

-Qui te dit que tu le seras ? Dit Fred.

-C'est comme pour Halloween... approuva son frère.

-...pas question de te laisser seul face à tout ça alors qu'on peut agir.

-Et puis à trois on aura plus de chances...

-...de le vaincre.

-À quatre, déclara fermement Neville même si ses mains tremblaient un peu.

Harry sourit en voyant qu'ils ne se défilaient pas. Puis éleva la voix et s'adressa à la personne qu'il savait qui les écoutait depuis un moment :

-Et toi tu comptes nous dénoncer ou aider aussi ?

Il y eut un léger bruissement de tissu, et Hermione émergea de derrière un canapé sous les yeux paniqués des jumeaux et du jeune Longdubat.

Si elle parlait de leurs projets aux profs tout était foutu.

-C'est pas bien d'écouter les conversations des autres Miss Granger, se moqua Harry en la regardant dans les yeux.

La brune eut la bonne grâce de rougir avec gêne mais se reprit très vite.

-Comment tu as su que j'étais là ?

-Secret professionnel, sans parler du fait que je ne suis ni sourd ni aveugle. Et puis on doit toujours répondre aux questions des autres avant d'en poser.

Hermione se mordilla nerveusement la lèvre avant de lâcher :

-Vous comptez enfreindre le règlement.

-Exact.

-Je devrais vous en empêcher. Si vous vous faites prendre Gryffondor va encore perdre des points.

-Comme si c'était important dans la situation actuelle ! S'exclama Georges.

-C'est vrai, dit le garçon pirate. On en est plus à une banale compétition de points pour gagner la Coupe des Quatre Maisons, si tu comptes parler à MacGonagall je devrais t'arrêter.

Il la regarda dans les yeux d'un air froid, la menace clairement perceptible pour quiconque savait comment il s'en était prit à Malfoy des mois plus tôt. La fille se mordit de nouveau la lèvre après un moment.

-Donc il se passe vraiment quelque chose de grave hein ?

-Ouais.

-Dites-moi, finit-elle par décider. Je veux savoir pourquoi notre maison a de grandes chances de finir dernière pour la Coupe.

Le jeune Shirohige sourit, et ses complices poussèrent un soupir de soulagement. Ils lui expliquèrent ce qui se tramait et elle ouvrit de grands yeux horrifiés. Visiblement elle avait suspecté plusieurs choses mais avait été loin d'imaginer tout ça.

-Alors tu es avec nous ou pas ? Termina Harry.

-Je vous couvrirai, déclara-t-elle avec détermination.

-Très bien, dans ce cas voilà ce qu'on va faire...

Et tous se penchèrent vers lui pour écouter attentivement le plan.

_à suivre..._

* * *

*** Je vous conseille de réécouter la chanson Dusk on Anvil Harbor pour vous en faire une meilleure idée, on trouve sa version complète sur you tube.**

Motivation de feu oblige j'ai posté ce chapitre bien plus vite que prévu, mais je ne pense pas que vous vous en plaigniez ^_^.

On voit de nouveau l'éducation de pirate d'Harry ressortir, affrontera-t-il les épreuves sous la trappe comme dans le bouquin où serez-vous surpris?

Pour les paris adressez-vous à Thatch c'est encore lui qui gère les mises! Mais attention, pas un mot à Marco il est pas au courant...

Malgré le temps maussade je suis d'humeur joyeuse aujourd'hui, c'est sans doute l'effet fou de Grand Line qui commence à m'atteindre. A moins que ce ne soit l'excitation d'attendre vos réactions?

Bah, les deux me vont ^_^.

J'espère que vous me laisserez encore pleins de gentils commentaires et que vous avez apprécié le chapitre,

Ciao!


	20. Chapitre 18

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**Zialema : **Voici la suite, j'espère que tu pourras la lire et qu'elle te plaira.

**LXS : **Contente de pouvoir te redonner le sourire ^_^. Pour tes questions la seule chose que je peux te dire c'est que non Ron ne se rapprochera pas d'Harry et ne s'entraînera pas avec lui, les jumeaux par contre peut-être...

Il faut que je trouve une super idée de blague pour Severus mais déjà ça sera pas pour tout de suite, et après je sais pas du tout ce que je pourrais lui faire subir (je cherche quelque chose d'un peu plus recherché que le coup de toutes ses robes qui deviennent roses tu vois, qu'il puisse presque reconnaître du bout des lèvres que c'était pas mal), des suggestions ?

Je m'éclate autant à écrire la fic que vous à la lire donc c'est un kiff réciproque XD, j'aimerais avoir des idées aussi bonnes souvent et enfin écrire un best-seller... (la fille qui rêve un peu trop).

Bises, et continue de croiser les doigts pour la publication des chapitres, ça m'influencera peut-être un jour où j'aurais rien à faire ^_^.

**ChibiChibiLuna : **Mais non ça me dérange pas du tout ^_^, je me suis bien amusée à regarder Marco attendre Thatch de pied ferme devant sa cabine pour avoir des explications. J'ai même pu savourer mon pop-corn et m'asseoir pendant que le cuisto bafouillait des excuses bidons, la prochaine fois je t'invite et on regardera ensemble si tu veux.

**Angel-944 : **J'espère que tu aimeras aussi celui-là.

**6Lisa9 : **Toi aussi tu bois du thé ? C'est bien, il faut lutter contre ceux qui jurent que par le café ! Je vais créer un front de défense des théistes convaincus, donc si tu souhaites le rejoindre n'hésite surtout pas, XD.

Harry élevé par Garp ? Mon dieu ! On se serait retrouvé avec la troisième guerre mondiale sur les bras et un héritier Potter encore plus traumatisé ! Non, non j'ai eu pitié de ce pauvre Harry et je lui ai donné une famille dont les membres sont quand même à peu près sains d'esprit (autant que le peuvent des gens qui vivent sur la mer de toutes les folies).

Et je cède puisque tu es décidée à me remercier à chaque fois pour le nouveau chapitre, puisque c'est comme ça je vais me donner encore plus à fond pour vous les écrire !

**Ecarlates : **Tu vas voir comment se déroulent la première partie des épreuves tout de suite et je pense qu'elle va te faire plaisir ^_^.

**Chronos 666 : **C'est marrant moi aussi j'ai envie de vite arriver à quand Harry sera plus âgé, j'ai pleins d'idées sur ses aventures futures. Mais bon il ne faut pas mettre la charrue avant les bœufs donc je me contente pour l'instant de vous faire des années à Poudlard les plus palpitantes possibles.

**XXxnarusasuxXx : **Moi aussi ^_^.

**Anonyme : **Merci de m'avoir prévenue pour l'erreur de chapitre, je ne l'avais pas vue et ça m'a bien aidée !

**Becca015 : **Contente d'avoir pu te renseigner sur le haki bien sûr que c'est utile, il va pouvoir faire plein de trucs avec. Pour ce qui va se passer sous la trappe tu auras un début de réponse en lisant ce qui suit.

**Peralune :** Heureuse que mon histoire te plaise ! ^_^ Et encore plus heureuse que tu la mette dans tes favoris ! Merci pour avoir laissé un commentaire !

**Amanera :** Dumby en lune de miel ? Oulà non, très mauvaise image pour la santé mentale, même la mienne. Un Harry en lune de miel est beaucoup mieux ^_^.

Et oui je sais l'image d'un Harry doué en potion est un choc, Rogue n'a pas dû s'en remettre, mais ce n'est pas la seule surprise qu'aura notre maître des potions d'ici la fin de l'année hé hé...

Merci pour toutes tes reviews ! Elles me font toujours autant rire, c'est un plaisir de les lire. Et comme tu es celle qui a mit la 200ème review tu as droit à un cadeau, tu préfères un os avec les persos de l'histoire ou un omake ?

* * *

**Chapitre 18 : Sous la trappe, peur et épreuves**

Quand Harry, Neville et les jumeaux passèrent la porte du troisième étage un ronflement lourd résonnait dans la pièce. Une harpe avait été ensorcelée pour jouer seule, et Touffu s'était endormit profondément en entendant la musique. Le jeune Shirohige posa un doigt sur ses lèvres avant de faire signe aux autres de continuer à avancer prudemment. Il avait naturellement prit la tête de leur petit groupe après qu'ils aient quitté la Tour Gryffondor, cachés sous sa cape d'invisibilité. Hermione elle était restée dans la Salle commune et avait pour consigne d'envoyer un message à Dumbledore par hibou si ils n'étaient pas revenus dans trois heures.

Ils soulevèrent doucement la trappe, elle donnait sur un trou sombre. Toujours par gestes l'enfant pirate fit comprendre qu'il y allait le premier et fit taire les protestations d'un regard. Lui était armé et avait Séchat pour le défendre contre ce qui se trouvait en bas, eux non. La profondeur était trop grande pour qu'il fasse une première reconnaissance avec le haki alors il sauta simplement en se préparant à tout et identifia la nature de ce qu'il allait rencontrer avant même que ça amortisse sa chute, ce qui le figea.

-_Harry_ _? _Siffla Séchat avec une pointe d'inquiétude en voyant comment il s'était statufié et la façon dont il avait agrippé sa lame. _Qu'est-ce-qu'il y a ?_

Avant qu'il ait pu formuler une réponse des cris se firent entendre au-dessus de leurs têtes et il dû s'écarter précipitamment pour que ses camarades ne lui tombent pas dessus. Cela eut le mérite de le déstatufier même s'il restait sur les nerfs.

-Qu'est-ce-que vous foutez ?!

-La harpe s'est arrêtée et on a dû sauter pour échapper au chien, répondit Fred. Qu'est-ce-que... ?!

Ils étaient tous sur une espèce de plante et celle-ci avait commencé à bouger pour les immobiliser avec ses lianes. Harry sentit une terreur sourde s'emparer de lui et trancha celles qui se rapprochaient avec brusquerie, surprenant les autres Gryffondors.

**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

Sans qu'il sache comment le cerveau de Neville enregistra plusieurs choses et les lui transmit simultanément. D'abord il vit qu'Harry semblait bien plus tendu qu'avant de sauter dans le trou, ensuite l'un des jumeaux créa un Lumos avec sa baguette et la plante recula comme si elle souffrait, ce qui lui permit immédiatement de la reconnaître.

-C'est un Filet du Diable !

-Un quoi ?! Répéta Fred qui se débattait avec les racines cherchant à l'étouffer.

-On l'a vue en première année Frérot, une plante qui déteste la lumière je crois.

-Oui, affirma Neville malgré sa légère panique. Et il faut être détendu pour qu'elle nous laisse tranquille sinon elle cherche à vous tuer encore plus vite.

-T'as pas d'autres conneries à nous sortir ! S'exclama Harry qui tranchait tout ce qui était à sa portée.

-C'est sûr que c'est vachement relaxant comme idée, ricana Georges.

Contre toute attente il s'enfonça sous la plante et disparu de leur vue.

-Georges !

-Hé mais ça marche en plus ! Leur parvint la voix étonnée du troisième année. Vas-y Frérot y a pas de problème !

Confiant envers son frère Fred se détendit et disparut à son tour sous la masse sombre. Neville lui se tourna vers Harry et vit que la plante l'attaquait toujours ce qui l'étonna. Il aurait pensé qu'une fois avec la solution son camarade serait celui qui se serait calmé le plus vite.

-Harry il faut te détendre, répéta-t-il en venant jusqu'à lui maintenant que les lianes l'avaient relâché.

-Parce que tu crois que c'est si facile !

La peur perceptible dans la réponse le figea. Que se passait-il ? Harry n'était pas dans son état normal.

-Qu'est-ce-qui se passe les gars ?! Leur demanda la voix assourdie de Fred.

Le jeune Longdubat se souvint à cet instant, il avait déjà vu le Survivant dans un état semblable pendant une fraction de seconde en cours de botanique. Une des plantes qu'ils avaient dû étudier était vivante et clairement réactive comparé à celles qu'ils avaient vu jusque là et Harry avait été le dernier à s'en approcher. Par la suite quand le végétal s'était mit à bouger agressivement il l'avait carrément fait brûler en représailles et avait refuser d'assister à la fin du cours. L'incident avait coûté quinze points à Gryffondor et tout le monde avait mit l'acte du garçon sur une mauvaise humeur passagère, mais il pouvait en fait avoir été motivé par quelque chose de totalement différent.

-Harry... tu as peur de ce genre de plantes ?

Le Garçon-qui-avait-survécut leva les yeux vers lui et il put lire que ce n'était pas seulement de la peur. Non c'était une terreur véritable, il ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça. Son camarade ne semblait même pas capable de réfléchir correctement.

-Ça va aller Harry, dit-il en décidant de l'aider et en approchant de lui. Elle ne peut pas te faire de mal si tu arrives à retrouver ton calme.

-J'avais compris, répliqua sèchement l'autre

Neville ne fit pas attention à son ton et vint poser ses mains sur ses épaules, son propre calme arrêtant temporairement le Filet du Diable.

-Je suis avec toi d'accord ? Et Séchat, Fred et Georges sont là aussi. Tout ira bien tu peux le faire, il suffit que tu prennes de grandes inspirations comme tu me l'as montré durant mes entraînements.

Bien qu'avec un peu de mal le Survivant tenta d'écouter ses conseils et ferma les yeux, même s'il tremblait de tout son être.

-Même si la méthode de relaxation ne marche pas les jumeaux peuvent toujours créer de la lumière. Tout ira bien.

-C'est vrai Harry, fit la voix de Georges en-dessous d'eux. On la laissera pas te faire du mal, t'inquiètes.

Il fallu du temps mais celui-ci parvint finalement à se détendre, et l'héritier Longdubat suivit le mouvement en se laissant passer à travers la plante avec lui. Ils atterrirent sur un sol dur et aussitôt l'autre première année se redressa pour coller son dos au mur et passer ses bras autour de ses jambes, tremblant de tout ses membres.

-C'est finit Harry, lui dit Fred en venant poser sa main sur son épaule. Tu t'en est sortis super bien.

-Ouais elle ne peut plus te faire de mal ici, affirma Georges.

-Je hais les plantes vivantes, déclara le brun tandis que Séchat frottait le dos de sa tête contre sa joue de manière réconfortante.

-Techniquement elles le sont toutes tu sais ?

Un regard noir fit tomber la blague du rouquin à l'eau, et Neville vint s'accroupir devant son camarade de première année.

-Mais maintenant tu as vaincu ta peur, elles ne peuvent plus avoir de prise sur toi, déclara-t-il en citant les propres mots du Survivant.

**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

Harry hocha la tête en prit une profonde inspiration pour se calmer.

-Comment ça se fait...que tu en sois terrifié comme ça ? Demanda Fred avec hésitation.

-J'ai été avalé par une plante carnivore géante quand j'avais sept ans, si mon frère Marco m'avait pas sauvé elle m'aurait digéré pendant des heures avant que ses sucs gastriques me tuent.

-Ah oui, là je comprends mieux.

-Une chance que t'ais été là en tout cas Neville, dit Georges en pressant l'épaule du garçon. On aurait bien plus galéré sinon.

Le garçon eut un sourire un peu timide, mais le jeune Shirohige était d'accord avec lui.

-Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux de ton talent en botanique. Merci de m'avoir aidé là-haut.

-C'est normal.

-_Il va falloir y aller,_ siffla Séchat._ On ne sait pas combien de temps nous prendrons les autres épreuves si il y en a. _

_-Ouais._

Harry prit sur lui, puis se leva et alla ramasser son épée tombée pas très loin de lui, son visage redevenu calme et concentré. Ce n'était pas le moment d'être faible.

-Allons-y, déclara-t-il. Je doute que ce soit les seules protections à franchir.

-Y a une porte là, montra Georges sans faire de commentaire sur son changement d'attitude.

Ils la franchirent et découvrirent une salle au plafond extrêmement haut où voletaient des oiseaux étranges.

-Ce sont des clefs ?

-Ouais, vous pariez combien que l'une d'elles ouvre l'autre porte là-bas ?

-Comment on fait pour la trouver et l'attraper ?

-Celle-là a une aile tordue, repéra le jeune Shirohige. Et elle est ancienne comme la serrure.

-Il y a aussi un balais là-bas, dit Neville.

-Il faudrait juste voler et s'en emparer ? demanda Georges. C'est un peu simple non ?

-C'est vrai mais on a pas le temps de trop réfléchir, répondit Harry en se dirigeant vers le balais.

Il le saisit d'une main et confia Séchat à Neville de l'autre. Aussitôt les clefs s'agitèrent pour venir l'attaquer.

-Je me disais aussi.

-Tu es le plus jeune attrapeur depuis un siècle mec, tu vas y arriver, dit Fred.

-Bien sûr, restez près de la porte pour être prêts à l'ouvrir.

Il s'envola après avoir rangé sa lame et en ignorant les attaques des volatiles en métal pour se lancer à la poursuite de celui qu'il voulait. Celui-ci tenta de fuir mais fut vite prisonnier entre ses doigts, et il redescendit en piqué pour le lancer aux jumeaux qui se dépêchèrent de déverrouiller la porte. Le fils de Barbe Blanche les suivit ensuite à l'intérieur de la salle suivante en volant et ses trois camarades refermèrent immédiatement le battant derrière lui, coupant la route aux clefs qui le poursuivaient et qu'ils entendirent se clouer sur le bois avec violence.

-Ces protections sont vraiment dingues, fit Neville.

-Mouais, rit Harry en descendant du balais. Dommage qu'on soit pressés c'était plutôt amusant.

-La prochaine fois on amènera les cognards et nos battes, rétorqua Georges avec ironie. T'as vu dans quel état tu es ?

L'enfant pirate porta sa main à sa joue et vit qu'il saignait, les attaques des clefs l'ayant blessé à plusieurs endroits. Il haussa néanmoins les épaules.

-Ce sont juste des égratignures, j'ai vu bien pire.

-Tu disais déjà ça quand le cerbère t'a blessé.

-Parce que ce n'était pas plus grave.

-On est où à présent ? Demanda Fred en interrompant leur conversation.

Ils regardèrent autour d'eux et virent qu'ils étaient entourés d'imposantes statues parmi la pénombre.

-Des tombes ?

-Non, répondit Georges en s'avançant plus loin. C'est un échiquier géant.

La lumière s'alluma à cet instant, révélant le plateau de jeu énorme sur lequel il se trouvait. Ils tentèrent de le traverser mais les pions blancs baissèrent leurs armes de façon menaçante et leur bloquèrent la route.

-Tch, fit Harry. Évidemment c'était trop facile.

-Je suppose qu'il faut gagner une partie pour pouvoir passer, dit Neville. Je suis complètement nul à ça.

-Et toi Harry ?

-Laisse-tomber je connais même pas les règles. Chez moi on joue aux cartes, au shogi ou au mah-jong.

-Et merde, jura Georges. Les échecs...

-...c'est pas notre truc...

-...non-plus. C'est plutôt Ron...

-...qui y est fort.

-Comment on va faire ? Demanda Neville.

Harry réfléchit en détaillant le jeu et la hauteur des pièces en marbre, puis dit après une minute :

-Venez.

Il les ramena sur leurs pas jusqu'au balais et les fit passer chacun leur tour au dessus du jeu, en prenant assez de hauteur pour que les armes des statues ne les atteignent pas ou en slalomant entre elles.

-Tu es un génie Harry, sourit Fred alors qu'ils franchissaient la porte suivante.

-Bah j'aurais pu tenter de tous les vaincre à l'épée mais on a pas le temps alors j'ai choisis une autre option.

-Il fallait quand même y penser, fit Neville.

-Comme dit mon frère il existe toujours plusieurs façons de plumer un canard.

_à suivre..._

* * *

Enfin de l'action et du danger! Et je sens que j'en ai surpris plus d'un avec ce chapitre, une faiblesse de notre petit pirate est révélée sans avertissement préalable!

Mais où ai-je bien pu trouver l'idée de cette phobie des plantes dangereuses vous demandez-vous? Et bien sachez que je n'en sais rien non-plus ^_^, c'est un autre des mystères tortueux de mon cerveau. En revanche l'idée qu'ils se servent du balais pour passer au-dessus des pièces d'échec n'est pas de moi, ça vient d'une fic que j'ai lu y a longtemps et dont j'arrive pas à me rappeler le nom.

Désolée pour ce léger retard mais il risque de ne pas être le seul que ce soit sur cette fic ou bien sur les autres que j'ai en cours. La raison? Euh...le manque de motivation? (se cache pour éviter les tomates et explique) je suis plus dans une période de lecture que d'écriture donc c'est assez difficile pour moi de me mettre à taper. Surtout quand je modifie des choses par rapport à mon premier jet comme ce fut le cas ici, cette terreur qui prend Harry face au Filet du Diable à été particulièrement dure à retranscrire. J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop.

Maintenant que c'est dit que pensez-vous de ce chapitre? L'avez-vous aimé ou vous a-t-il déçu?

J'attendrais vos réponses fébrilement.

Ciao!

Ps: Pouvez-vous deviner qui est à l'origine de la maxime sur le canard?


	21. Chapitre 19

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**fanfics-mangas62 : **Merci, contente que tu aimes.

**Zialema :** Tout nouveau membre pour le clan des théistes est accueillit à bras ouverts, il faut être nombreux pour pouvoir continuer la lutte ! Te prêter Harry je sais pas... tu as déjà le tien non ? Et bien sûr que Neville déménage ! Bon peut-être un peu trop par rapport à ce que j'avais prévu mais c'est pas grave, et Marco ne peut qu'être un super grand-frère, c'est de Marco dont on parle.

**Persona Aevum : **Oui moi aussi j'aime cette expression et je trouve qu'elle collait bien à la scène ^_^.

**peralune : **Un grand merci pour le commentaire et le nom de l'autre fic !

**LXS : **Voyons voir si tu as réussis à sentir arriver ce chapitre aussi ^_^, merci infiniment pour tes suggestions de blagues. Si tu as plein d'idées j'ai hâte de voir quand tu les écriras (tu devrais peut-être faire comme moi et avoir un carnet pour les noter), vu celles dont j'ai déjà eu un aperçut jusqu'à présent elles ne peuvent qu'être bien.

Bien sûr que la faiblesse de Ry t'a surprise ! C'était fait pour et je me demande bien comment j'aurais réagit si quelqu'un m'avait sortit que c'était évident à prévoir. Peut-être que j'aurais remit en question ma capacité à garder les secrets...ou la vôtre à lire dans mes pensées XD. J'aime laisser un peu de suspens ou surprendre mes lecteurs.

**Missymanga : **Oh oui ça tu peux en être certaine les Shirohige vont pas être contents du tout !

**ChibichibiLuna : **Même si tu peux attendre ce n'est pas forcément nécessaire alors voici la suite ^_^, et ne t'en fait pas pour le prochain épisode de la saga « Marco engueule Thatch » je ferai en sorte que tu sois prévenue et aux premières loges !

**Chronos 666 : **Désolée pour la longueur du chapitre, celui-ci devrait te satisfaire un peu plus. Et contente d'avoir pu te surprendre avec ma version de l'épreuve du Filet du Diable !

**6Lisa9 : **Non malheureusement pour toi ce n'est pas Izou l'auteur de la phrase mais Thatch, voyons c'est lui le chef cuisto de l'équipage ^_^ pourquoi le Commandant chargé des renseignements irait plumer un canard ?

Bienvenue dans le front des théistes ! Totalement d'accord pour les protèges-théière, si tu pouvais les faire avec un phénix bleu ou des serpents à sonnette (pour Séchat pas pour les Serpentards) ce serait parfais ^_^.

Je pense que même si le fait d'être mangé par une plante carnivore est étonnant il ne faut pas oublier que Neville et les jumeaux vivent dans un monde magique, beaucoup de trucs bizarres doivent leur sembler normaux à eux. Et puis qui sait il y a peut-être des plantes carnivores géantes dans les forêts tropicales magiques ?

Je ne sais pas si on peut vraiment surprendre Voldy, égocentrique comme il est il doit même pas écouter vraiment les réponses quand on lui parle. Du moins c'est le point de vue que j'ai décidé d'adopter pour ce chapitre.

**Angel-944 : **Tu m'en vois ravie ^_^.

**becca015 : **Ce n'est pas vraiment que je n'avais pas d'inspiration, c'est plus que je n'avais pas envie de taper et modifier les choses, une version beaucoup plus minable a faillit vous être donnée. Mais quand je vois que tu me dis que c'était merveilleux ça me donne du baume au cœur et m'incite à continuer mes efforts.

**Anonyme : **Hé bien je le poste maintenant XD.

**monkey D. Alice : **Bien deviné, je continue, je continue ne t'en fais pas ^_^.

* * *

**Chapitre 19 : Sous la trappe, énigme et combat pour survivre**

Le troll était déjà inconscient quand ils passèrent devant lui, et Harry devina que celui-ci aurait été bien plus difficile à battre que celui qu'ils avaient affronté quelques mois plus tôt. Ils pénétrèrent ensuite dans une nouvelle salle où des flammes bloquèrent l'entrée et la sortie dès qu'ils furent tous à l'intérieur.

-Ça c'est pas des flammes naturelles, dit Fred en voyant leur couleur violette.

-Ouais, confirma son frère. À mon avis elles font pas que brûler quand on les touche.

-Du Rogue tout craché.

Ils approchèrent de la table où se trouvait une série de flacons divers et un parchemin comportant une énigme.

_Devant est le danger, le salut est derrière._

_Deux sauront parmi nous conduire à la lumière,_

_L'une d'entre les sept en avant te protège_

_Et une autre en arrière abolira le piège,_

_Deux ne pourront t'offrir que simple vin d'ortie_

_Trois sont mortels poisons, promesse d'agonie,_

_Choisis, si tu veux fuir un éternel supplice,_

_Pour t'aider dans ce choix, tu auras quatre indices._

_Le premier : si rusée que soit leur perfidie,_

_Les poisons sont à gauche des deux vins d'ortie._

_Le second : différente à chaque extrémité,_

_Si tu vas de l'avant, nulle n'est ton alliée._

_Le troisième : elles sont de taille inégales,_

_Ni naines ni géantes en son sein n'est fatale._

_Quatre enfin : les deuxièmes, à gauche comme à droite,_

_Sont jumelles de goût mais d'aspect disparates._

-Wow, fit Harry.

-_C'est très intelligent,_ siffla Séchat. _Plutôt que de faire appel à la force ou à la magie, il faut de la logique. Beaucoup d'humains n'en ont pas._

Tout les quatre ils se mirent à étudier les indices et finirent par trouver la solution. Néanmoins la quantité de potion contenue dans la fiole protégeant des flammes noires ne permettait qu'un seul passage. Harry fut intraitable, il serait celui qui irait affronter le voleur.

-Et si on s'est trompés et que tu te retrouves face à Rogue ? Protesta Georges.

-Je m'en sortirai quand même. J'ai Séchat et mes armes avec moi, sans compter que je suis plus agile et plus rapide que lui, je saurai tenir plus longtemps que vous si jamais ça tourne mal.

-Y a sûrement une autre solution, dit Fred.

-Non je ne crois pas, répondit l'enfant pirate. Et de toute façon on manque de temps pour chercher. Remontez et allez prévenir le vieux dirlo, ça vaudra mieux.

-Mais Harry... fit Neville inquiet.

Le jeune Shirohige lui sourit de façon rassurante.

-T'inquiètes Nev, je ferai en sorte de m'en sortir. Et quand on se reverra je vous dirai par qui j'ai été élevé.

-Promet-le, grommela Georges à qui cette histoire ne plaisait pas du tout.

-Je le jure sur mon nom de Newgate.

Cela rassura un peu les trois autres Gryffondors, ils savaient qu'il ne prenait jamais ce qui concernait son nom à la légère. Le fils de Barbe Blanche leur fit un dernier sourire et but la potion avant de tendre le flacon à Séchat qui en lécha les restes. Puis il s'avança à travers les flammes noires, ayant un léger frisson à cause de l'impression d'avoir avalé de la glace, celles-ci le laissèrent passer sans lui faire de mal. Après il lui fallu marcher un petit moment, puis descendre un escalier qui le fit déboucher dans une vaste pièce où se trouvait déjà celui qu'il suspectait : Quirrell.

Discrètement et silencieusement Harry se déplaça sur le côté en se servant du haki pour se cacher derrière une colonne et l'observer en étant certain de ne pas être vu. Le professeur se trouvait devant un miroir imposant dont le cadre sculpté était en or et semblait ne rien faire d'autre que marmonner. Où était la Pierre Philosophale ? Était-ce une autre épreuve afin de pouvoir l'atteindre ?

-Je ne comprends pas Maître, gémit Quirrell à cet instant. Je me vois tenir la Pierre et vous la donner mais comment ? Suis-je censé briser le miroir ?

Une voix sinistre s'éleva, faisant sursauter Harry qui ne voyait pas d'où elle pouvait provenir et siffler Séchat avec nervosité.

-Idiot, tu ne t'y prends pas de la bonne façon. Sers-toi plutôt de l'enfant caché là-bas...

L'homme fit volte-face vers le pilier qui le dissimulait comme si il avait soudain détecté sa présence et s'exclama :

-Vous voici donc Potter, vous nous avez fait attendre.

Sachant qu'il serait inutile de se cacher plus longtemps Harry sortit à côté de la colonne.

-C'est Newgate.

-Vous ne semblez pas surprit de me voir là, fit le professeur en ignorant ses mots.

-J'avais des soupçons. C'est vous qui avez jeté un sort à mon balais pendant le match.

-Bien sûr. Et je serai parvenu à vous supprimer si Rogue ne m'avait pas ralentit en marmonnant des formules magiques.

-Enfoiré.

-Allons quel langage pour un si jeune garçon, je suis un peu surpris que vous ayez pu voir à travers mon personnage du pauvre et bégayant Professeur Quirrell mais ça ne fait rien. Approchez.

-Même pas en rêve. Vous n'êtes personne pour me donner des ordres.

Le visage du sorcier se fit plus dur et il eut un geste qui attira brutalement le Gryffondor vers lui. Il lui aurait saisit le bras si Séchat ne s'était pas dressée brusquement en sifflant de façon agressive et ne lui avait pas causé un mouvement de recul.

-Ah oui c'est vrai, j'avais oublié votre animal de compagnie.

-Je vous déconseille de me toucher si vous ne voulez pas goûter à son venin, fit le brun en reculant d'un pas. Il vous tuerait en quelques minutes.

-Ce serait intéressant de tester ça, ricana Quirrell pas du tout impressionné. Mais je ne compte pas faire attendre mon Maître plus que nécessaire alors contentez-vous de regarder dans le miroir et de me dire ce que vous voyez.

-Pour quoi faire ?

-Obéissez ! ordonna le professeur de façon plus menaçante.

Pour gagner le temps de trouver comment le mettre hors d'état de nuire et parce qu'il était un peu curieux, le jeune Shirohige s'exécuta tout en restant sur ses gardes. Il ne vit d'abord que son reflet, puis l'image le surprit en se transformant.

Pendant un instant il se vit plus âgé en compagnie de ses proches sur le pont du Moby Dick, arborant fièrement l'emblème de leur équipage sur son flan. Séchat était comme toujours sur ses épaules, et il discutait en riant avec un homme dont il ne pouvait voir que le torse nu, le visage de celui-ci étant brouillé contrairement aux autres. Il ne parvint pas à le reconnaître, et quand il cligna des yeux la scène s'effaça, le mettant de nouveau face à son visage actuel. Cependant celui-ci lui sourit avec malice, avant de plonger sa main dans sa poche et d'en sortir un pierre rouge. Il la remit ensuite dans sa poche et en même temps le fils de Barbe Blanche sentit quelque chose tomber au fond de la sienne. Heureusement qu'il avait apprit à imiter l'impassibilité de Marco car sinon son expression aurait sûrement trahit sa totale incompréhension et son choc.

-Alors que voyez-vous ? S'impatienta Quirrell.

-Rien de spécial, c'est juste mon reflet.

-Petit menteur !

-Laisse-moi lui parler... reprit la voix basse et inquiétante qui s'était faite entendre plus tôt.

Harry s'écarta vivement en constatant qu'elle provenait elle aussi de l'adulte, mais celui-ci l'ignora en répondant d'un ton inquiet :

-Mais Maître...vous n'avez pas assez de forces...

-J'ai bien assez de force pour ça.

Le sorcier baissa la tête avec soumission et se mit donc à dérouler son turban, le jeune Shirohige écarquillant les yeux d'horreur en voyant dans le miroir le second visage qui se trouvait à l'arrière de sa tête.

-Harry Potter, lui sourit sinistrement le reflet de celui qui ne pouvait être que Voldemort. Après dix ans nous voici de nouveau face à face.

-Perso je m'en serai bien passé, et je m'appelle Newgate à présent.

-Stupide, écarta dédaigneusement le mage noir. Ton nom est Potter et tu es celui qui m'a conduit à vivre ainsi au dépend d'un autre comme un parasite. Il n'y a que le sang de licorne pour me donner quelques forces mais c'est bien insuffisant pour retrouver mon véritable corps.

« Vraiment navré pour toi » pensa le brun avec sarcasme.

-En revanche il existe autre chose qui possède le pouvoir de me le procurer...

-La Pierre Philosophale.

-Oui, approuva le reflet avec satisfaction. Or je ne devrai pas avoir de mal à l'obtenir puisque tu l'as dans ta poche.

-Je ne vous la laisserai pas, affirma Harry en tirant son épée et prenant sa baguette dans l'autre main.

-Ah, ah, du courage, s'amusa Voldemort. Tes parents en avaient aussi mais ça ne leur a pas suffit face à moi. Je pourrai t'aider à les ramener si tu t'alliais à moi tu sais ? Tu ne voudrais pas retrouver ta famille ?

Sa voix s'était faite plus douce et convaincante mais le fils de Barbe Blanche ne s'y laissa pas prendre.

-J'ai déjà une famille va plutôt crever !

Le visage dans le miroir se crispa de rage.

-Tue-le ! Ordonna-t-il à Quirrell.

L'homme se jeta sur Harry, envoyant valser Séchat d'un geste quand elle se dressa face à lui.

_-Séchat !_ S'exclama le garçon avant de repousser le professeur en lui entaillant le bras.

Celui-ci poussa une exclamation de douleur et le fixa avec colère avant de l'envoyer violemment percuter le mur.

-Endoloris !

Le sort rouge frappa Harry et fit retomber celui-ci au sol alors qu'il tentait de se relever. Il hurla, la douleur le faisant se contorsionner et se convulser en tous sens pour tenter d'y échapper. Il y eut néanmoins un sifflement furieux et la torture prit fin très vite, le laissant pantelant et tremblant.

-_Pas touche à mon humain !_

-Maître ! Le serpent m'a mordu !

-Imbécile ! Tue cet animal et empare-toi de la pierre !

À travers ses larmes de souffrance Harry vit Quirrell lever la main pour jeter un sort à Séchat. Il se força à se redresser et lui jeta la première chose qui lui tomba sous la main pour l'en empêcher. Ce fut la Pierre Philosophale qui était tombée de sa poche.

La gemme rouge sang percuta le rayon vert qui se dirigeait vers son amie et explosa, faisant également éclater le miroir à côté d'elle. Pendant que la poussière retombait Harry se leva en ignorant son corps douloureux et couru ramasser son épée en sifflant :

-_Séchat !_

_-Je suis là !_ Répondit la femelle serpent pendant que Voldemort poussait un cri de rage en voyant ce qu'ils avaient détruit.

-Non la Pierre ! Tue-les ! Fais-les payer pour ça !

Harry esquiva un autre sort, ramassa vivement sa compagne à écailles et plongea derrière une colonne.

-_Est-ce-que ça va ? _Lui demanda Séchat.

_-Ça pourrait être mieux mais je ferai avec. Et toi ?_

Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre que leur abris explosait, le forçant à bondir plus loin pour en trouver un autre. Il lança un de ses poignards au passage et celui-ci atteignit Quirrell à l'épaule.

-Misérable larve ! S'écria le sorcier dont les mouvements se faisaient plus patauds.

_-Mon venin commence à atteindre ses autres membres._

_-Tant mieux parce que là on est mal barrés._

-Pauvre incapable ! S'exclama Voldemort. Tue-les à la fin !

-Bien Maître...

Une fois de plus Harry fut attiré vers le professeur mais cette fois-ci il était prêt. Séchat, bondit au visage de l'homme et lui cracha son venin dans les yeux tandis que lui se tournait à la dernière seconde dans les airs pour lui enfoncer son épée dans le ventre jusqu'à la garde.

Quirrell hurla et cracha du sang mais le saisit à la gorge malgré ses yeux brûlés et commença à l'étrangler.

-Urgh... fit le Gryffondor en attrapant ses poignets par réflexe pour lui faire lâcher prise.

-_Mais crève et lâche-le !_ Fit Séchat en lui plantant de nouveau ses crochets dans le bras.

De façon surprenante l'adulte possédé obéit et le laissa tomber en reculant, regardant avec horreur ses mains complètement brûlées.

-Maître ! Fit-il alors qu'elles tombaient en cendres.

Harry ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et ne chercha pas à comprendre ce qui se passait, il plaqua directement ses paumes sur le visage du professeur. Celui-ci hurla une nouvelle fois de souffrance et tout son corps commença à se couvrir de cloques, jusqu'à se désagréger en poussière.

Effaré, l'enfant pirate regarda le tas de cendres et de vêtements où restait son épée, ayant du mal à croire qu'il venait de commettre son premier meurtre. Il eut cependant un mouvement de recul en constatant que la _Voix_ de Voldemort n'avait pas disparue et qu'une forme fantomatique émergeait des restes. Celle-ci se jeta sur lui et le traversa brutalement sans qu'il puisse l'esquiver, le faisant crier sous la douleur qui lui transperçait le crâne depuis sa cicatrice.

Il s'écroula au sol et perdit connaissance, incapable d'entendre les sifflements paniqués de son amie serpent.

_à suivre..._

* * *

Et voici le chapitre de cette semaine pendant que j'ai un moment de libre ^_^, disons que ça rattrape le retard du précédent.

Enfin l'affrontement final avec Quirrell et Voldemort.

Vous en avez pensé quoi?

Vous ne m'en voulez pas trop de faire souffrir Harry?

Vous jubilez pas vous aussi quand il dit à Voldy d'aller crever?

J'ai décidé de mettre l'accent sur ses capacité de combattant à l'arme blanche plutôt que sur sa magie car il ne connaît pas encore de sort vraiment efficace pour se défendre à ce moment là. Je ne sais même pas ce qu'il est advenu de sa baguette durant le combat, elle a dû se cacher quelque part la petite vilaine.

A votre avis comment cela va-t-il se passer au réveil de notre héro?

Un indice: Pomfresh découvrira qu'elle n'est pas le seul dragon parmi le corps médical.

A la semaine prochaine tout le monde!

Ciao ciao!


	22. Chapitre 20

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**LXS : **Vous êtes vraiment nombreux à vous poser des question sur l'inconnu du miroir, mais en même temps c'est fait exprès ^_^.

**Chronos 666 : **Oui il y aura bien du yaoi, après je ne peux pas te dire entre qui et qui ^_^.

**ChibichibiLuna :** Et voici le chapitre suivant, malheureusement il a été un peu long à venir mais je n'ai pas pu faire autrement.

**Onimenokyo1997 : **Voyons voir dans ce chapitre si tes intuitions sont bonnes ^_^.

**Bloodynirvana : **Mais de rien c'est un plaisir de publier et d'avoir des commentaires, j'espère que tu passeras un bon moment de lecture.

**6Lisa9 : **Ah non malheureusement je n'emprunterai pas le personnage de Cassandra à Zialema, j'adore ses fics et à cause de ça j'ai toujours peur de la plagier sans le vouloir alors je m'en tiendrais uniquement au prénom de Frey comme idée venant d'elle. Pour la personne dans le miroir tu auras quelques éléments de réponse dans ce chapitre. Et sinon je ne m'en fais pas pour la longueur de tes commentaires, elle est toujours top ^_^.

**missymanga : **Oh oui les Gryffondors vont faire une drôle de tête quand ils sauront qui l'a élevé XD j'espère que vous vous amuserez autant en lisant ce passage que moi en l'écrivant.

**Angel-944 : **Je ne peux te répondre malheureusement car cela serait spoiler la suite, mais merci pour le commentaire.

**Peralune : **Contente de voir que j'arrive toujours à faire des combats compréhensibles et crédibles, j'avais vraiment la trouille de me foirer à un moment. Pour le dragon tu vas avoir la réponse tout de suite.

**Becca015 :** Hé bien la voici ^_^.

**Persona Aevum : **Et voilà, bonne lecture !

**Cathy : **h tu vas le voir direct comment ils vont réagir ^_^ dommage que Fumsec ne puisse pas transporter plus de deux personnes à la fois.

**Hathor2 : **Tant mieux, j'espère que tu continueras de te régaler pendant longtemps !

**Amanera : **Harry prenant des cours avec Rogue ? Je pense pas qu'ils arriveront un jour à se tolérer assez pour faire ça de leur propre chef, mais après je sais pas encore vraiment comment va évoluer leur relation donc pourquoi pas. Heureuse que tu aimes mon combat ! J'y ai bossé dur...

Et oui la première année se termine bientôt, plus qu'un ou deux chapitres en fait. Et j'ai déjà hâte de voir vos réactions par rapports aux vacances et à la seconde.

Mais non, mais non je suis pas rabat-joie, ta théorie était très intéressante ^_^.

**xXxnarusasuxXx : **Je suis consciente qu'un pirate du Shin Sekai est censé mieux s'en sortir que ça face à une menace de ce genre, mais il ne faut pas oublier qu'Harry n'a que onze ans et que même s'il maîtrise en partie sa magie, non-seulement il n'a jamais eut à la faire en combat et en plus il n'a pas encore apprit de sorts pour. C'est un gosse qui se retrouve face à un mage noir expérimenté, certe un gosse agile, rapide et qui peut sentir les mouvements de son adversaire mais un gosse quand même. Sans compter que même s'il a grandit sur Grand Line j'ai décidé que ce serait la première fois qu'il tue un homme, il fallait donc que je reste réaliste et que je ne lui facilite pas trop les choses, c'est pour ça que le combat se déroule ainsi. Je suis désolée si cela t'a un peu déçu mais je ne me voyais pas faire le passage autrement.

**Zialema : **Alors je suis profondément désolée mais l'amant de Marco a déjà été choisit et non, ça ne sera pas Ace.

AAAAAAH ! Ça y est je l'ai dis ! Je vais être maudite et mes descendants aussi ! Au secours ! T_T

Une petite explication pour me rattraper avant que je finisse transformée en je ne sais quoi ou qu je me retrouve dans l'incapacité d'écrire ? Please ?

Je suis une grande fan de ces deux personnages, et d'ailleurs c'est mon couple préféré dans tes fics, mais ça n'irait pas avec la suite de l'histoire si je les mettais ensemble. Sans compter que même s'il a le fruit du phénix Marco reste beaucoup plus vieux que notre Hiken national, et si cela s'oublie magnifiquement et parfaitement dans tes histoires j'étais mal à l'aise à l'idée de les mettre ensemble ici. C'est pourquoi ils vont tous les deux avoir un autre amant ici.

* Prend nerveusement sa tasse de thé * Tu comprends ?

Sinon je suis comme toujours contente que le chapitre te plaise, et tu as bien deviné pour l'arrivée de la doctoresse en chef (tu vas la voir tout de suite). Pour Cassandra je l'aime beaucoup mais je m'abstiendrai de te l'emprunter, je l'ai déjà fais avec le nom de Frey (et ça a faillit être pareil pour celui de Liam mais heureusement j'ai pu trouver un remplaçant) et je préfère m'essayer à créer mes propres personnages secondaires pour cette histoire car elle a déjà et aura sans doute des points communs avec la tienne, et en grande fan j'ai toujours peur que mon travail finisse par trop ressembler au tien.

Voilà...

* se jette direct sur l'eau bénite et les talismans dans l'espoir d'échapper à la malédiction *

* * *

**Chapitre 20 : La doctoresse en chef du Moby Dick**

Ce fut une voix familière qui tira Harry de l'inconscience. Il fronça d'abord les sourcils, puis parvint à comprendre qui était la personne et ce qu'elle disait.

...C'EST _**MON FILS**_ QUI EST DANS CETTE INFIRMERIE ! Hurlait Élisabeth folle de rage. ET IL N'EST PAS QUESTION QUE QUELQU'UN D'AUTRE QUE MOI LE SOIGNE !

-Mais enfin ! protesta MacGonagall.

Les portes s'ouvrirent en claquant et le jeune Shirohige vit sa mère s'avancer vers lui tout en écartant son professeur et l'infirmière, et suivie de près par Marco.

-M'man... ?

-Merci Davy Jones, tu es réveillé ! s'exclama la femme brune en se précipitant vers lui alors que Séchat sifflait de soulagement à côté de lui et frottait sa tête contre son cou. Dis-moi comment tu te sens, où as-tu mal ?!

-Partout... répondit-il en sachant qu'il avait intérêt à être honnête. J'ai deux côtes cassées je crois... un marteau me tape dans le crâne et j'ai reçu un sort bizarre qui m'a fait souffrir...tout mes muscles en sont crispés...

-Bizarre vous dites Monsieur Potter ? Répété Madame Pomfresh avec une mine brusquement inquiète. Est-ce-qu'il était de couleur rouge ?

-Oui je crois.

MacGonagall retint une exclamation horrifiée et l'infirmière se jeta sur son armoire à pharmacie pour y prendre une potion et la tendre à Élisabeth.

-Faites lui boire ça je vous en prie, il risque de garder des séquelles sinon !

Bien que remontée sa mère s'exécuta, et il s'étrangla presque en sentant le goût horrible de la mixture. Pourtant il se força à avaler et en ressentit un grand soulagement.

-Vous connaissez ce sort ? Questionna Marco le regard perçant.

-C'est l'un des trois Impardonnables de notre communauté et un sort de torture, répondit MacGonagall les lèvres pincées d'inquiétude sans quitter Harry des yeux. Le Doloris, un des sortilèges préférés des adeptes de Vous-savez-qui.

Les sourcils du blond se froncèrent dangereusement et Élisabeth prit Harry dans ses bras, ne pouvant sans doute croire qu'il ait été exposé à ce genre de choses. Il retint une grimace de douleur mais lui rendit son étreinte.

-Ça va maintenant Éli... je me sens mieux avec cette potion.

-Montre-moi l'endroit pour tes côtes, répondit-elle en reprenant son rôle de médecin et allant ouvrir sa mallette pour en sortir de quoi s'occuper de lui.

Il obéit et regarda Marco s'asseoir sur une chaise à côté du lit pendant qu'elle le soignait.

-Comment ça se fait que vous soyez là ?

-Séchat refusait que quiconque t'approche et Dumbledore ne voulait pas lui faire du mal pour pouvoir te soigner donc il s'est résigné à nous contacter yoi. Il nous a raconté sa version des faits mais j'aimerais bien avoir la tienne. Je pensais pourtant t'avoir dit dans ma dernière lettre d'être prudent.

Un peu penaud le garçon lui décrivit tout ce qui s'était passé.

-Je sais que c'était dangereux, termina-t-il. Mais je pouvais pas laisser l'autre taré obtenir le moyen de revenir...

Il se tut après ça, craignant que son frère aîné ne soit fâché contre lui. Élisabeth était restée silencieuse, et pour elle il était clair qu'elle en voulait autant au Commandant pour l'avoir envoyé ici qu'à lui d'avoir été imprudent.

-Je vois, ça recoupe ce que disait le directeur même s'il n'avait pas autant de détails yoi. Et je comprends mieux qui étaient ces élèves qui attendaient avec angoisse devant l'infirmerie quand on est arrivés.

-Neville et les autres ? Ils vont bien ?

-Très bien.

-Voilà, fit sa mère adoptive en terminant de mettre une compresse sur sa joue. Par contre pour tes côtes il va falloir attendre que ça guérisse seul.

-Je sais, merci Éli.

Elle eut un soupir et lui caressa les cheveux.

-Si je puis me permettre... tenta Madame Pomfresh restée jusque-là silencieuse avec MacGonagall à cause du regard noir que la femme leur avait jeté quand elles avaient ouvert la bouche.

-Non vous ne pouvez pas, coupa sèchement la doctoresse en chef du Moby Dick.

-Éli, la réprimanda gentiment Harry. Tu l'as vu avec la potion, ce n'est pas parce que sa médecine est différente qu'elle n'est pas efficace.

La brune fit la moue et Marco se tourna vers l'autre femme pour l'inciter silencieusement à continuer.

-J'ai un sort pour les os cassés, cela arrive assez souvent avec la compétition de quidditch et lors des premiers cours de vol.

-C'est celui que vous avez utilisé sur Neville ? Ça agit vite non ? Demanda Harry.

Il ne voulait pas devoir rester au lit pendant des semaines.

-En deux minutes il n'y a plus rien.

Le plus jeune des Shirohige se tourna vers Marco avec espoir.

-Très bien yoi, tu seras insupportable sinon.

Il s'en fallu de peu que le plus jeune ne pousse un cri de joie. L'infirmière de l'école s'approcha et fit quelques gestes avec sa baguette en prononçant une formule, et il retint une grimace en sentant les os se ressouder. Quelques secondes plus tard il ne sentait plus rien.

-Wow c'est vachement efficace !

-Effectivement, dû reconnaître sa mère adoptive après avoir examiné de nouveau la zone. Tu n'as plus rien.

-Je vous garde quand même en observation jusqu'à ce soir Monsieur Newgate. Qu'un garçon de votre âge reçoive le Doloris n'est pas anodin même si il est traité ensuite.

-C'est obligé ?

-Oui, répondirent les deux soigneuses d'un ton intraitable.

Il eut une moue boudeuse et Marco sourit.

-Tu viens de sortir d'un combat difficile yoi, reste tranquille un moment.

-Ok...

Le Phénix vit qu'il craignait toujours un peu sa colère et lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

-Je ne suis pas fâché contre toi. Tu as pris la meilleure décision face à la situation qui s'offrait à toi, ce n'est pas de ta faute si tu as dû défendre cette pierre à la place des adultes.

Madame Pomfresh et le Professeur MacGonagall semblèrent outrées qu'il ne lui dise pas plutôt qu'il aurait dû se tourner vers le corps enseignant mais Élisabeth ne dit rien. Visiblement elle était d'accord avec son supérieur sur ce point.

-Mais nous nous sommes beaucoup inquiétés quand nous avons appris que tu étais blessé et que Séchat te défendait ardemment yoi. Oyaji voulait même venir.

Harry ouvrit de grands yeux et fit de façon penaude :

-Je suis désolé Grand-frère.

-C'est rien, sourit le navigateur. Ils seront tous soulagés de savoir que tu vas bien désormais.

La porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit à cet instant sur Dumbledore suivit d'une multitude de paquets et de boîtes de bonbons flottant dans les airs. Le visage de Marco se ferma, et Élisabeth plissa dangereusement les yeux.

-Bonjour Harry, sourit le directeur.

-Monsieur. C'est quoi tout ça ?

-Des cadeaux de tes nombreux admirateurs.

Le Gryffondor haussa un sourcil sans comprendre.

-Ce qui s'est passé entre toi et le Professeur Quirrell est un secret absolu, dit le sorcier avec malice. Alors naturellement toute l'école est au courant.

Cela fit sourire également le brun qui imaginait très bien comment les rumeurs avaient dû se répandre. Pour une fois qu'elles devaient être à son avantage.

-Pompom, Minerva, reprit le sorcier en se tournant vers les deux femmes. J'aimerais m'entretenir avec Monsieur Newgate et ses proches, pourriez-vous...

-Bien sûr Albus, répondit MacGonagall. Je vais retourner dans mon bureau, rétablissez-vous bien Monsieur Newgate.

-Oui.

-Quant à moi je serai à côté si vous avez besoin de quoique ce soit.

-D'accord.

Le vieux dirlo comme le surnommait toujours le jeune Shirohige, se tourna ensuite de nouveau vers eux avec un air bien plus grave.

-Tout d'abord je voudrais m'excuser Harry. Je t'ai laissé courir un terrible danger cette année.

-Voldemort avait possédé Quirrell, la Pierre a été détruite pendant qu'on se battait.

-Oui mais c'est sans doute mieux ainsi, j'ai parlé avec mon ami Nicolas et il a également convenu que c'était la meilleure solution.

-Vous nous aviez dit que ce type avait été tué par Harry il y a dix ans, persiffla Marco glacial. Comment se fait-il qu'il se retrouve collé à l'arrière de la tête d'un de vos professeurs et que vous ne vous en rendiez même pas compte ? C'était à vous que revenait la charge de protéger ce joyau, ça n'aurait jamais dû être Harry et ses camarades !

-Oui j'en suis désolé. Voldemort a effectivement été déchu il y a dix ans le trente et un octobre mais je crains qu'auparavant il n'ait eu le temps de se plonger dans les parts les plus obscures de la magie noire. Seul son corps a été détruit cette nuit-là, et son esprit a en quelque sorte trouvé le moyen de survivre.

-Il va encore tenter de revenir alors, dit Harry.

-J'ai bien peur que tu n'ais fais que retarder ses plans en effet.

Il s'en suivit une conversation houleuse entre les trois adultes où le Gryffondor comprit que si son frère n'était pas fâché contre lui, il estimait cependant que le directeur n'avait pas tenu son rôle et qu'il aurait dû assurer la sécurité de ses élèves de bien meilleure façon. Élisabeth était totalement d'accord et comme elle ne pouvait pas vraiment engueuler le blond qui restait son supérieur hiérarchique malgré leur lien frère-soeur, elle déversait toute sa colère sur le vieux sorcier qui eu la bonne attitude de reconnaître ses tords humblement .

Néanmoins il n'était pas un Dieu pouvant tout voir et tout deviner, et il avait réellement été convoqué par le conseil d'administration le jour où tout s'était passé donc Harry ne lui en voulait pas vraiment. Ça avait été son choix de descendre par la trappe et d'affronter cet ennemi et il l'assumait.

Il demanda néanmoins au sorcier pourquoi Quirrell avait finit en cendres quand il avait voulu le toucher, et celui-ci lui expliqua que c'était dû à la protection crée par le sacrifice de sa mère biologique qui coulait toujours dans son sang.

Au final tout se termina par le fait que Marco laissa sous-entendre qu'il ne reviendrait peut-être pas à Poudlard l'année suivante. Le brun était cependant à peu près sûr qu'il s'agissait d'un bluff, son aîné tenait à ce qu'il apprenne des choses ici. Dumbledore se résigna tristement et obtint qu'il reste au château au moins pour la dernière semaine de cours.

Après ça le navigateur et sa mère adoptive durent repartir, jugeant qu'à présent

qu'il allait bien il était temps qu'ils donnent de ses nouvelles aux autres pirates du Moby Dick. Le brun leur dit au revoir avec un léger pincement au cœur mais se dit qu'il les reverrait quelques jours plus tard et il savait qu'il pourrait aborder les sujets du fait qu'il avait tué et de la torture qu'il avait subit avec son frère dès qu'ils se reverraient.

**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

En sortant de l'infirmerie Marco avisa les quatre enfants toujours plantés le couloir et se dirigea vers eux.

-Vous attendez de nouvelles d'Harry ? Ne vous en faites pas il est réveillé yoi.

-Il va bien ? Lui demanda un peu timidement un garçon brun qui devait être Neville Longdubat.

-Oui ce n'était rien d'irréparable, vous pourrez le voir ce soir quand il sortira.

Les élèves poussèrent un soupir de soulagement.

-Merci de nous avoir tenus au courant, dit l'un des deux jumeaux roux un peu plus âgés.

-C'est normal yoi, sourit l'homme blond avant de repartir de son pas souple et calme qui rappela immédiatement celui d'Harry aux Gryffondors.

-Alors ce sont eux ses fameux camarades? Demanda Élisabeth lorsque le Phénix l'eut rejoint plus loin dans le couloir.

-Le terme amis serait plus exacte, répondit-il tranquillement. Il ont parcouru du chemin ensemble depuis qu'ils ont fait face au troll.

La brune ouvrit des yeux étonnés et regarda brièvement en arrière pour mieux les voir.

-Vraiment ? Je pensai que ça avait juste été les circonstances et qu'il serait beaucoup trop méfiant pour vraiment s'ouvrir à eux.

-Même s'il ne le dit pas je suis certain qu'au moins les trois garçons ont réussis à percer sa carapace et gagner sa confiance yoi, sourit Marco. Ça viendra plus tard pour la fille si elle garde la même ligne de conduite tout en modifiant quelques petites choses dans son comportement.

Agréablement surprise la doctoresse en chef du Moby Dick laissa un petit sourire étirer ses lèvres.

Elle faisait confiance au Commandant pour savoir juger ce dont elle-même n'était pas toujours sûre avec son fils. Cette école ne devait pas être si mal si celui-ci avait pu y développer ce genre de lien.

_à suivre..._

* * *

Et voilà enfin le vingtième chapitre!

Je suis sincèrement désolée pour ce retard, j'ai eu des problèmes de connexion avec toute la pluie qui tombe depuis quelques jours, pour la peine vous aurez la suite dès que j'aurais reçu quelques reviews me donnant votre avis sur celui-ci.

Ah cette chère Elisabeth à la voix si douce... j'ai même faillis lui faire remballer Marco vous savez? Mais bon y a des limites à pas franchir même si il est flegmatique alors elle se contente d'hurler sur les enseignants de Poudlard.

Et non ce n'est pas encore cette fois qu'on voit débarquer Shirohige à l'école, niak, niak, niak... (complètement fêlée).

Mais je vous promets que ça arrivera un jour, il vous reste plus à patienter en essayant de deviner lequel ^_^.

J'ai bien noté la réponse d'**Amanera **et vous pouvez donc vous attendre aussi à trouver prochainement un second omake-cadeau sur cette fic.

Petite devinette: Sur quoi portera-t-il?

J'ai hâte de voir vos réponses!

Bon Halloween en retard à tous, j'espère que vous avez bien fais la fête avec les esprits, et à bientôt!

Ciao!


	23. Chapitre 21

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**ChibichibiLuna :** Hé oui j'ai une vie en dehors même si des fois j'aimerais que ça ne soit pas le cas et pouvoir me concentrer uniquement à l'écriture. Tu ne pourras pas te reconnecter avant le 30 c'est ça ? Hé ben dans ce cas tu as tout mon soutien car jamais je pourrais supporter d'être privée d'internet pendant aussi longtemps.

**LXS :** C'est bien maintenant tu dis avant moi que je ne eux pas répondre XD, boude pas tu finiras par avoir les réponses.

En tout cas je ne sais pas si Dumby se serait sentit seul en se faisant engueuler par Barbe Blanche, mais ce qui est certain c'est que pas mal de monde aurait été traumatisé par sa visite. Et non Harry ne prévoira pas de livres de médicomagie pour sa maman, à partir des vacances de noël de sa deuxième année il fera bien mieux !

Heureusement que tu aimes toujours ma fic! Comment je ferais si une de mes plus fidèles lectrices s'en allait moi? Ce serait la catastrophe ! L'horreur ! L'Apocalypse !

Merci comme toujours pour ton commentaire et tes encouragements ^_^ et bon courage à toi dans l'écriture de tes fics.

**Chronos 666 :** Et voici la suite ! Je suis d'accord il ne se passe pas grand chose dans le chapitre précédent, mais l'histoire est ainsi et comme pour l'instant je m'y colle du mieux possible on y peut rien.

**Isabelle6116 : **La voilà, merci pour le message.

**angel-944 : **Tu m'en vois très contente ^_^.

**Momo-okami : **Je ne peux rien confirmer sur les couples pour l'instant, désolée et merci pour le commentaire ^_^.

**peralune : **Mais de rien c'est un plaisir.

**Becca015 : **Dommage, on a tous toujours hâte qu'il neige trop pour pouvoir sortir de chez soi ^_^ peut-être une autre fois. Je suis au regret de te déclarer que tu as faux, le prochain omake ne sera pas sur les premières blagues qu'Harry a fait à l'équipage, tu feras mieux la prochaine fois.

Ça me rend heureuse que tu ais hâte de voir les prochains chapitres, pour celui-ci tu n'auras pas eu à beaucoup attendre.

**Zialema : **Ouf...et... ? Un lemon ?! YATTA !

**Hathor2 : **Hé bien la voici ^_^.

**Ange-ann Serpentard : **Ton compliment me fait extrêmement plaisir ! Contente devoir que je peux captiver des lecteurs comme ça, j'espère que tu laisseras d'autres reviews à nouveau.

**Algol D. DarkWalker :**Ouh là que de paris ^_^ ça va faire une belle somme tous ça, Shirohige qui arrive lors de la convocation d'Ombrage ? Ce n'est pas ce que j'avais initialement prévu mais c'est une idée pleine de potentiel alors qui sait ?

Alors là c'est certain je ne vais pas modifier ce point de l'histoire, Ace tentera de prendre la tête de Barbe Blanche quand il rencontrera Harry. Comment cela se passera-t-il ? À vous de deviner ou de vous montrer patients...

* * *

**Chapitre 21 : Une fin d'année sans casse supplémentaire**

Comme l'avait promit Madame Pomfresh Harry pu quitter l'infirmerie pour le dîné. Et c'est en souriant qu'il accueillit les questions inquiètes et les félicitations de ses camarades de Gryffondor qui l'attendaient dans le couloir, et qu'il se rendit dans la Grande Salle.

-C'était impressionnant ! lui apprit Fred pendant qu'ils remplissaient leurs estomacs en ignorant les regards et les chuchotements autour d'eux. Dumbledore a débarqué au moment où on courait vers la volière et nous a demandé si tu étais bien en bas avant de s'y précipiter. Quand il est remonté il te faisait léviter avec Séchat, on a cru que t'étais mort mec !

-Tu étais couvert de sang, approuva Neville livide au souvenir. Et Séchat qui sifflait tout en étant dressée, je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi agressive.

-Elle a empêché Pomfresh et les profs de t'approcher, continua Georges. Rogue allait la pétrifier mais Neville s'est interposé et a dit qu'il valait mieux contacter tes frères.

-C'est vrai ? S'étonna Harry qui savait à quel point l'autre première année avait peur du maître des potions.

-Je ne pouvais pas le laisser faire, répondit le jeune Longdubat en rougissant. On sait pas quelles conséquences ça aurait pu avoir sur elle.

-Merci, sourit le fils de Barbe Blanche à son camarade tandis que sa compagne à écailles se dressait et faisait un petit hochement de tête dans sa direction. De notre part à tout les deux.

-De rien c'est normal.

-C'était qui le blond cool et la femme super sexy qui sont venus te voir ? Demanda Fred.

-Ma mère adoptive et mon frère aîné, sourit Harry.

-Sérieux ? Elle est vachement canon !

-Ouais mais pas touche, c'est ma mère.

-Et c'est donc lui le fameux Marco ?

-Ouais.

-Son tatouage représentait la même chose que ton médaillon, remarqua Hermione.

-C'est l'emblème de notre famille, chacun peut choisir l'endroit où il se le fait tatouer.

-Ce sera où toi ? Demanda Georges.

-Sur le flan ou le dos je pense, répondit l'enfant pirate en repensant à la scène qu'il avait vu dans le miroir avant d'obtenir la Pierre.

Elle le perturbait, il n'en avait même pas parlé à Marco dans son résumé des événements.

**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

-Quelque chose ne va pas Harry ? Demanda Dumbledore en s'avançant derrière le garçon qui était assit en haut de la Tour d'astronomie. Tu m'as l'air pensif.

-Un peu, répondit le Gryffondor qui n'avait cessé de repenser à la scène qu'il avait aperçut au cours des derniers jours. Le miroir présent sous la trappe, il ne servait pas qu'à cacher la Pierre philosophale pas vrai ?

-Non il possédait aussi le pouvoir de montrer aux gens ce qu'ils désirent le plus au monde. Mais ce n'est pas tout à fait ce qui te trouble n'est-ce-pas ?

Le jeune Shirohige ne répondit pas tout de suite, continuant de laisser courir son regard sur les toitures en tuiles éclairées par la lune et de caresser distraitement Séchat.

-J'ai vu une scène avant que mon reflet me donne la Pierre, avoua-t-il finalement. Dedans j'étais plus âgé et je faisais partie de l'équipage du Moby Dick officiellement. Il y avait mes frères, notre père et Élisabeth mais aussi quelqu'un d'autre.

Perplexe, il leva les yeux vers le vieux sorcier qui l'écoutait attentivement.

-Son visage était flou, je n'ai pas pu le voir. Mais je suis sûr que ce n'était pas un membre actuel de l'équipage. Comment le miroir a-t-il pu intégrer cette personne à la représentation de mon désir si j'ignore moi-même de qui il s'agit ?

-C'est difficile à dire... le Miroir du Risèd était un artefact très ancien, et en réalité il devait avoir d'autres pouvoirs que celui de montrer ce que l'on souhaite mais la plupart ont été oubliés. Néanmoins tu as de la chance car je pense avoir l'explication pour ce cas.

-C'est quoi ?

-Certains manuscrits anciens prétendent que lorsque le souhait le plus cher de l'individu a de grandes chances de se réaliser, le Miroir du Risèd lui donnait un aperçut du futur au lieu de créer une image.

Le fils de Barbe Blanche écarquilla les yeux et le vieux sorcier continua :

-En prenant ce point de vue on peut considérer que si tu n'as pas pu voir le visage de cette personne c'est parce que tu ne l'as tout simplement pas encore rencontrée.

Était-ce vraiment ça ? Se demanda Harry. Il avait été entouré de presque tout ceux qui comptaient pour lui dans cette vision, est-ce-que ça voudrait dire que cet homme qu'il avait vu sans pouvoir en distinguer les traits deviendrait une figure importante dans sa vie ?

**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

Comme il subissait un entraînement depuis sa petite enfance Harry était plus résistant que les autres enfants de son âge et il s'était réveillé bien plus tôt que ce que Madame Pomfresh aurait cru après son combat contre Voldemort. Il put ainsi jouer le dernier match de quidditch contre les Serdaigles et son équipe gagna, remportant la Coupe du tournoi qui n'avait pas été à leur maison depuis des années. Et grâce aux points remportés ils se placèrent en seconde position pour celle des Quatre Maisons. Néanmoins celle-ci revenait quand même aux Serpentards, et le brun et ses camarades étaient renfrognés lors du banquet de fin d'année en voyant la Grande Salle toute décorée du blason des verts et argents, ainsi que l'expression narquoise de Malfoy et sa cours.

Après le repas Dumbledore eut un petit discours de félicitations mais surprit tout le monde en déclarant :

-Oui, oui, bravo Serpentard. J'ai cependant quelques points de dernière minute à distribuer au vu des événements récents si vous le permettez.

Des murmures parcoururent les rangs des élèves et Rogue perdit son petit sourire satisfait.

-À Fred et Georges Weasley pour avoir su faire preuve d'ingéniosité et avoir soutenu admirablement leurs amis, j'accorde trente points.

Des applaudissements retentirent et les jumeaux eurent un sourire ravi.

-À Neville Longdubat, pour avoir su tirer partie de ses connaissances et aider ses camarades alors qu'ils faisaient face à un grave danger, je donne quarante points.

Le garçon écarquilla les yeux et ses camardes applaudirent de plus belle en lui ébouriffant les cheveux pour le féliciter.

-Allez plus que quinze petits points et on dépasse les Serpentards, supplia Lee Jordan en joignant les main par dessus le table.

-Et en fin à Harry Newgate, pour le courage et la détermination exceptionnelle dont il a fait preuve face à des événements qui auraient pétrifié plus d'un garçon de son âge j'accorde... cinquante points.

La table des Gryffondors explosa de joie, et tous se levèrent pour aller acclamer le Survivant et ses amis.

-Je crois donc qu'il est nécessaire de changer les décorations qui nous entourent, termina Dumbledore en souriant.

Il frappa dans ses mains, et les tentures des murs changèrent pour devenir rouge et or. Avec des cris et des exclamations ravis les Serdaigles et les Poufsouffles se joignirent à la fête des Gryffons, et tous ensemble ils jetèrent leurs chapeaux de diplômés dans les airs.

L'année se terminait de façon magnifique !

_à suivre..._

* * *

yo!

Comme promit voici la suite! On avance de plus en plus et la fin de ce tome arrive à grands pas.

J'en profite pour remercier tous ceux qui me suivent depuis le début et tous ceux qui nous ont rejoint en chemin, et j'espère que nous continuerons de vivre cette aventure ensemble pendant longtemps!

On se retrouve la semaine prochaine,

Ciao ciao!


End file.
